Tim's Stories : Conan's Return
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Conan est recensé mort dans une avalanche, lorsqu'il tente de sauver un village de ce que l'on pensait être une noyade. 2 ans plus tard, Masumi Sera, personne avec qui Conan partageait un lien spécial, retrouve le détective qui était censé être mort ! Que se passe t-il ? Et qui en veut à Masumi ? Chapitre 33 uploadé ! "Mais en fait, les Hommes en Noir son impliqués !", dit Conan.
1. Bye bye, Conan-kun

Tim Kudo/Startold est fier de vous présenter :

Tim's Stories : Conan's Return

* * *

Pour comprendre cette petite histoire, il faut se situer dans le contexte. J'ai quelque peu modifié le scenario de base de l'histoire. Je souhaitais développer un lien entre Masumi (17 ans) et Conan (normalement 6 ans), ce qui est impossible dans le cas officiel. J'ai un peu changé pour que Conan est 14 ans et Masumi 17. Donc Conan et en Quatrième, et Masumi en Seconde. J'ai utilisé en partie la scène finale dans le Quinzième film DC, **Les 15 Minutes de Silence**, tout en mettant les élèments à moi. Un chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 1****:**

**Conan** dévala la pente à tout allure, son snowboard plus qu'abimé.

-Merde ! Vas-y, vas-y !

Certaines personnes dans le bus qui roulait à grande vitesse en contrebas criaient la même chose, tandis que d'autres n'en avaient tout simplement pas la force.

Conan dévala à une vitesse hallucinante la piste de ski (jugée impraticable), un amas gigantesque de neige donnant des coups de langue vers lui. Et c'est dire si cet amas était énorme : il aurait pu toucher le haut des plus grands sapins de la vallée.

Il naviguait (ou tentait de naviguer) difficilement entre les gelures sur ce que l'on aurait pu nommer le « sol » de la piste. Et encore, c'était de la poudreuse dont il était question, donc impossible de se rater ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il perdait de la vitesse. Cela se voyait. Son « véhicule » était percé de trous. Il n'avait plus de moteur. De la neige risquait de le tuer, ainsi que tous ces amis et une classe entière de Teitan. Ran, Kogoro, Eri, Sonoko, Heiji, Masumi Sera, Agasa, tous étaient la, le regardant devant son plus grand échec.

La neige était proche. Trop proche. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Pas de Kaito Kid dans les environs pour le sauver. Pas de bon scenaristique- on n'est pas dans un manga!- rien du tout. A part une sorte de grosse bosse (ou une rampe de lancement ou un tremplin, si vous préférez ^^) : Sa seule chance. Conan passa à coté, et se mit derrière.

Il sortit le téléphone de Conan (Shinichi se considérant toujours comme différent de Conan), et navigua dans son répertoire. Il sélectionna la dernière personne avec qui il voulait parler. Juste pour en entendre la voix, une dernière fois.

Des petites gouttes se mirent à imbiber ses yeux.

-Conan-kun ? Tu es la ? Répond-moi !

-Masumi-chan ? J-Je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas, cette fois-ci. Au revoir. Dit merci à tout le monde, pour tout. Je suis désolé. Merci pour tout.

-Conan-kun ? Ne raccroche pas ! Conan-kun ?!

BIIIIIIIIP

Il se laissa tomber au sol, ses lunettes embuées. Il les jeta au sol, et les écrasa de son pied. Il jeta aussi le portable de Conan au sol.

«_Bye bye, Conan-kun _», se dit-il.

Et la vague déferla.

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais, c'était pourri. Mais que voulez-vous ?! Je posterai l'autre chapitre plus tard. Mon but était de faire : une fin de chapitre = un cliffhanger ( cliffhanger = moyen scénaristique pour faire monter le suspens à son comble). Je crois que c'est bon pour le chapitre suivant.


	2. Edogawa Conan, Tantei sa (Début FILE 1)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :**  
**

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Yay ! Le chapitre 1 semble avoir plu, merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages ou des commentaires (**Hoshi**, **Xixax**, **Sal-Omon94**). J'ai écrit le chapitre qui servait de liaison entre le dernier chapitre posté et celui-ci, mais je l'ai "jeté", étant trop mauvais. En gros, c'est l'explication de ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux ans : Masumi n'est plus en Seconde mais en Terminale, toutes les connaissances de Conan ayant fait leur deuil pendant ce temps-là. Certains ont remarqué que Yusaku ne semble affécté par la mort de son petit fils au degrès éloigné : anguille sous roche ? La maison de Ran semble un peu "vide", et encore plus celle de Masumi (trouvez ce à quoi je fais allusion ^^). Donc au moment de l'histoire de ce chapitre, les personnages ont pour la plupart fait leur deuil, mais restent toujours marqués.

* * *

_Grand-rue de Tokyo, 17 heures, plein hiver. **Ciel quasiment noir, fait très froid.**  
_

Masumi, Ran, Sonoko et Kazuha marchaient dans une rue très passante de Tokyo, à un train assez vif, tentant de se réchauffer du froid polaire qui les enveloppaient.

-Masumi-san, connais-tu le client que tu vas rencontrer ?, lâcha Ran entre deux frissons.

-Absolument pas, Ran-san ! J'ai reçu un appel très court par la secrétaire du client, me précisant juste que son patron aurait besoin de mes services ! Nous allons nous rencontrer dans le restaurant de Sushi « L'Itadakimasu », j'ai apporté mon carnet pour prendre des notes.

-Aimer avoir des enquêtes, comme ça, on dirait Heiji ! M'enfin, t'es pas loin de la même histoire !, dit-elle en riant.

-Oui ! Quoi de plus excitant que d'avoir une enquête sous les bras à résoudre ? La satisfaction d'arrêter le criminel !?

Ran eut un petit déclic : ce que Masumi, son ami de deux ans, venait de dire, était exactement les paroles de Shinichi, quelque peut avant son...euh...enquête-impossible-à-résoudre...

«_ Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Shinichi, c'est du passé ! _».

Peut-être ne comprenez-vous pas les paroles de Ran ce jour-là. Peut de temps avant «l'événement » de Conan, Shinichi était venu la voir, seul, en tête-à-tête. C'était seulement après toutes ses excuses qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne l'aimait plus le docteur Araide ayant pris sa place. Shinichi ne lui avait plus téléphoné depuis, et elle avait noté le changement de comportement de Conan après ce jour. Plus distant, il était même allé s'installer chez le Professeur Agasa, son « oncle en partant du frère du beau frère du cousin de la grand-mère du grand père de la tante de Yusaku Kudo ». Conan avait aussi eu tendance à laisser une affaire en cours en plan pour aller se reposer, et avait manqué les cours pendant plusieurs semaines. Puis Heiji et Masumi avaient réussi à le faire sortir de cette « spirale infernale », en le remettant d'aplomb, et quasiment tout était revenu à la normale. Enfin, aussi normal que la vie puisse être avec un aimant à meurtres dans les parages.

Heiji et Kazuha s'étaient installés provisoirement à Tokyo, dans le but de tenir l'agence de détective de Kogoro, qui lui, par contre, avait assez gagné en terme de mentalité de détéctive : à croire que toutes les fléchettes anesthésiantes de Conan se soient révélées efficaces !

Les deux Osakiens étaient officiellement « en couple », bien que les médias n'en aient rien su. Heiji avait profondément été touché par la mort de Conan : celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami était mort, dans une avalanche. Heiji était à ce moment là en route pour une petite Ile au Nord du Japon.

« Bon, je dois vous quitter la, » dit Masumi, en partant dans la direction d'un immense centre commercial. Elle entra dans le grand bâtiment, puis dans la première enseigne. Des chaises étaient disposées le long d'un tapis roulant, sur lequel des plats étaient posés.

« Ah, un kaitenzushi. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour manger... ! ». Masumi sortit de sa poche un carnet. Elle avait marqué dessus les instructions pour retrouver le mystérieux client : en face de la table rouge, devant les pots.

Masumi scruta la salle, et trouva un homme, dans un coin sombre, enveloppé dans un manteau et un chapeau. A peine sa bouche pouvais être vue.

Elle s'approcha de la table.

-Bonjour Monsieur. J'imagine que vous êtes la personne qui voulait me contacter pour une affaire ?

Un « oui » à peine audible se fit entendre.

Masumi s'asseyait dans la chaise en face.

-Quel est votre problème, monsieur ?

-Je souhaiterais trouver quelqu'un, répondit-il.

-D'accord, je peux retrouver des gens. Dites-moi votre nom.

La personne sourit et se pencha vers elle, en enlevant lentement son chapeau.

-**Edogawa Conan. Tantei-sa**.

* * *

Cliffhanger ! Je sais que celui-ci était prévisible, mais il était un peu le point "de départ" de l'histoire. Etant donné qu'elle est maintenant terminée, mais moins complète qu'elle ne devrait être, ce passage devrait plus être considéré comme la début de la fin. Ou la fin du début. Euh...

Bon le prochain chapitre demain, ou après demain !

**_Tim Kudo_**


	3. Hello, Silver Bullet

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Wow. J'ai encore plus reçu de MP cette fois-ci, merci beaucoup ! Au stade où on en est, ce chapitre est le dernier. J'en ai fait 2 autres, mais que j'ai vite supprimé, les jeaugeant trop brouillons. Il me reste donc à tout réécrire, ou pas.**  
** La, vous n'avez rien raté de l'histoire : on passe directement du chapitre 2 au 3, sans intérruption. A la fin du chapitre 2, le client de Masumi se présente comme étant Conan Edogawa (Cliffhanger !), alors que celui-ci est dit mort depuis deux ans ! Quelques révélations, et on finit encore (je suis sadique, hein ?) par un ENORME cliffhanger. Enjoy !**  
**

Merci special à Krystal-Sama pour les encouragements !**  
**

* * *

Masumi ouvrit les yeux, visiblement en choc.

-C-Conan-kun ? C-C'est toi ?

Le garçon se tenant devant elle était effectivement Conan : lunettes, montre (au cadran assez spécial, avouons-le!) , la seul différence notable étant ses habits : un costume noir assez classieux, avec seulement une chemise blanche.

-C'est impossible ! T-Tu es mort dans cette avalanche ! J-Je t'ai vu !

L'homme en question n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une alarme stridente retentit : des hommes armés se pressaient déjà à la porte. Conan se retourna, sortit un revolver de sa poche intérieur, et tira sur la vitre. Il prit la main de Masumi et l'entraina après la vitrine. Ils coururent vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel Conan choisit le dernier étage, le 50ème, ce que l'ascenseur exécuta sur le champ.

Une fois le calme retrouvé dans l'ascenseur (glacial, au passage!), Conan et Masumi se regardèrent, puis Masumi se jeta dans les bras de Conan.

-Conan-kuuuun ! Ça fait deux ans que je te crois mort !

-Je sais, je sais...

-T-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

-Non,en fait-

-Et pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu reviens ?

-Masumi ! Si je viens vers toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que c'est mon premier jour en tant qu'homme libre de droits sur le monde exterieur ! Ah, et aussi que tu es en danger de mort !, dit-il avec un certain ton ironique.

La fille regarda le garçon- _non non, l'homme, Conan a beaucoup grandi_- qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, c'est sur. Mais en même temps, _comment a-t-il pu se procurer le pistolet ?_

-En danger ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Ils te cherchent. Le groupe des Beika's Assasin te cherchent ! Ce sont des anciens du gouvernement, qui sont devenus indépendants, et qui sont assez puissants pour avoir toutes les armes dont ils ont besoin ! Ils m'ont traqué, ils ont éliminés ton frère, et maintenant c'est toi qu'ils veulent !

-D-D'accord... _Attend, mon frère ? Shuu-Nii ?_

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au 50ème étage. Conan prépara son pistolet avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et en donna un autre à Masumi.

-On doit courir sur le toit, prendre le deltaplane que j'ai installé, et sauter dans le vide. En gros, c'est ça le plan.

-Tu appelles ça un plan ? Bon, j'ai plein de question à te poser après. Go go go !

La porte ouverte, Conan, suivit de Masumi courut dans les couloirs, les hommes des minutes précédentes pas encore là.

Le couloir était glacial, chaque pas résonnaient sur le sol marbré tel une cloche sonnant dans une Eglise, le froid pouvant emporter à tout moment quiconque peu habillé, et le ciel maintenant complétement noir n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Conan approchait de la porte du toit. Il regarda d'abord par la fenêtre, et vit qu'une dizaine de garde gardaient la seule façon de s'échapper.

Il ouvrit la porte discrètement, et marcha en canard le long d'un des murs. Il tira dans le dos d'un garde isolé qui était dans l'ombre (le silencieux bien sur mis sur le bout du revolver). Il sécurisa ensuite une autre partie du toi, et tira sur tous les hommes restants. Plus détendu, il fit signe à Masumi de venir. Celle-ci sortit de la sa cachette, et se mit à coté de Conan.

-Alors ? Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

-Apparemment, ils ont pris les deltaplanes. Pas grave, on va faire sans !

-Tu veux qu'on saute dans le vide ?

Conan ne répondit pas. Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone, composa un numéro et parla à voix basse pendant quelques minutes.

-On sera bientôt en sécurité. On peut rester bronzer, pour le moment !, dit-il, avec un sourire très conan-esque.

Masumi ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la tragédie des 20 dernières minutes qu'elle venait de passer.

-Alors t'es de retour, hein... ?, demanda-t-elle, sur un faux ton de question.

-Oui. Je voulais absolument te voir aujourd'hui, avant qu'ILS ne mettent la main sur toi. Et puis, ça faisait deux ans que je ne t'avais pas vu !

Mais alors qu'elle allait poser la question qui lui brulait la gorge depuis son « retour », elle entendit un lourd bruit, puis elle sentit une grosse vague de vent. Elle regarda en l'air, mais ne pouvait rien voir, le ciel aussi sombre que tous les regards meurtriers qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. Elle vit d'abord le nez, puis les hélices, puis un hélicoptère tout entier posé sur le toit.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit descendre Jodie Starling de l'hélicoptère !

-Yo, Conan !, dit-elle, se penchant vers lui et lui faisant la bise.

-Salut Jodie ! Je l'ai récupérée, tout va bien. On peut y aller ?

-Yup ! Bravo pour ta mission, on vous dépose au Quartier General, dit-elle en retournant à la place du co-pilote de l'appareil.

Conan et Masumi rentrèrent dans l'hélicoptère, en s'asseyant sur la plage arrière des passagers.

Masumi ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui faisait naviguer l'hélicoptère au dessus de la ville, mais elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise rien qu'en rentrant dans le même habitacle qu'elle. Celle-ci lâcha les commandes et se retourna.

**-Hello, Silver Bullet.**

* * *

Tous bon fan de Conan auront, j'imagine, compris QUI pronconce ces mots.

J'imagine aussi que vous vous demandez "Mais WTF, personne ne se rend compte qu'il y a un hélico qui navigue dans la ville ?". La réponse est claire (euh, non, sombre !) : il fait noir dans la ville à ce moment-là. Imaginez la France en hiver, à 17 heures, le noir le plus total : même un hélico avec marqué "Night Baron" dessus passe innapérçu !

Au, je l'éspère, prochain chapitre,

**_Tim Kudo_**


	4. Bienvenue à Teitan, Edogawa Conan

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return **

* * *

Ca y'est, c'est reparti.

J'avais écris les chapitres 1, 1.2, 2 et 3 en une traite (à 2 heures du matin, mais inutile de le préciser), mais là, c'est le permier que j'ai écris totalement réveillé, et l'inspiration écrite ne m'est pas venue aussi facilement que la dernière fois. J'ai fait de mon mieux, à vous de voir.  
Dans l'histoire, Masumi connait l'existence des Hommes en Noir. Ca reste à être développé (peut être ferais-je un Hors-Sujet dans le futur, à voir), mais elle en connait peu.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

-V-Vermouth !, cria Masumi.

Elle se leva, prête à cogner, ce qu'elle aurait fait si Conan ne l'avais pas arrêtée.

-Masumi, stop. Elle n'est pas un ennemi.

-Comment ça, elle n'est pas un ennemi ? Conan, elle fait partie de cette Organisation qui a liquidé mon frère !

Cette fois-ci, ce fit Jodie qui prit la parole, tandis que Vermouth, elle, restait tranquillement dans son siège, à conduire l'hélicoptère « The Night Baron », dont toutes les parois étaient signées par Yusaku Kudo.

-Masumi. Vermouth est des nôtres, maintenant. Elle nous aide, et n'a jamais été la personne que tu pensais qu'elle était. On t'expliquera tout demain, dit-elle.

Ce fit donc dans une atmosphère intense que le voyage continua. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards à Conan, qui lui, semblait être tout à fait à l'aise en la présence de Vermouth, ou de Jodie, qui pilotait l'hélicoptère en toute aisance.

Bientôt, elle remarqua que l'engin perdait de l'altitude. Encore plus. Encore plus.

-Accrochez vos ceintures, dit Vermouth. La piste n'est pas allumée.

L'hélicoptère continuait de descendre, dans le noir le plus total, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, ou ce qui aurait pu servir de sol à ce tas de féraille ambulant.

Conan ouvrit la porte, et sortit, ce que Masumi imita. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le toit d'une maison.

-La maison du Professeur Agasa !, dit-elle tout fort.

-Oui. On se sert de son toit pour faire atterrir l'hélicoptère qu'on utilise. Il doit nous attendre au rez de chaussée.

Conan marcha en aveugle sur les bords ovales du toit, dans l'espoir de se heurter contre l'escalier.

BOUM

-Ouille ! Maintenant on sait que c'est la !

-Oui, il vaudrait mieux s'en souvenir !, dit Jodie, en ouvrant la marche.

Les quatre personnes descendirent les escaliers, pour finalement arriver dans le jardin. Il contournèrent le bâtiment, et tapèrent à la porte.

Ce fut Agasa lui même qui vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue, Masumi, on t'attendait tous pour commencer !

L'intéressée lâcha un « merci » poli à peine audible, ses pensées occupées par beaucoup d'autres choses: en l'espace de deux heures, elle avait appris que Conan, sa raison de vivre auparavant, était vivant, qu'il portait des armes, était au courant de bien des choses, comme la mort de son frère, que Jodie Starling, son ancienne professeur d'Anglais à Teitan, était dans le coup, et que VERMOUTH était désormais dans la confiance de Conan. Une journée bien chargée, donc.

Elle avança avec peu de confiance dans la maison, des personnes « importantes » toutes assises dans des chaises et canapés, la scrutant du regard. Yukiko, Yusaku, Jodie, James Black, Agasa, Vermouth et Haibara !

-Bonjour, Masumi, commença Yusaku. Vient, assieds-toi, dit-il en lui proposant une place sur un des sofas.

-J'imagine que tu connais las plupart d'entre nous : James, le Professeur, Jodie, ma femme, Yukiko, Ai Haibara, Vermouth, et Conan. Nous avons demandé à Conan à te ramener ici aujourd'hui, car, tu es en danger. Enfin, plus en danger que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

-En danger ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que c'est la guerre, Masumi-chan ! _It's the war _!, cria Jodie.

-J'avais cru comprendre...

-Bon. Nous avons besoin de toi pour plusieurs choses : te donner des réponses, te protéger, et que tu nous aide.

_« Il évite ma question... »_

Un silence suivit les paroles de Yusaku. Qui bizarrement était chaussé de pantoufles avec marqué dessus « I Love The Night Baronness », mais là n'est pas le sujet.

-Demain, tu vas aller à ton lycée. Pour que tu sois plus en sécurité, nous allons faire la garde dans le lycée, et se connecter aux caméras de surveillance. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons te dire pour le moment. Il est l'heure que tu te retires. Nous allons parler entre adultes.

Masumi se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, avant que Conan ne bondisse et ne l'en empêche.

-Non, surtout pas ! ILS sont peut être en train de surveiller la maison ! Il ne faut pas que tu sorte comme ça !

-Et ou vais-je dormir, alors ?

-Ben, ici ! Et ce jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution pour te protéger !

Masumi parut interloquée quelques secondes, puis reprit son calme.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais vous avez une chambre libre, ou je vais devoir dormir dans celle de quelqu'un ?

_« Dormir avec Masumi-chan ? »_, se dit Conan, en rougissant.

-Tu en as une libre, celle-ci, dit Agasa, en pointant une chambre du doigt. Le lit est fait, tu n'as qu'a dormir.

_**Le lendemain, **8 heures du matin**,**_ Lycée Teitan Terminale B :

Masumi s'était levée de bonne heure, pour avoir le temps de déjeuner, de s'habiller, et avec un peu de chance, discuter avec Conan. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas là, et elle avait du subir le froid de la fille qu'était Haibara.

Yukiko l'avait emmenée en voiture au Lycée Teitan, elle avait juste eu le temps d'avoir un discution à propos d' « A quel point Co-chan t'aime bien, Masumi-chan ! », au point où Masumi aurait pû se demander si Conan pouvait vraiment avoir des sentiments envers elle : il avaient vécu, à cause d'un quelconque hasard pendant 4 ans dans la même maison (et 4 ans dans le même lit, aussi, parce que, euh...Masumi n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter un autre lit dans une chambre d'hôtel), avaient résolus des enquêtes ensembles, avaient passét le plus de leur temps libre ensemble, au point où un « lien spécial » les avait vraiment lié. Un mélange de relation fils/mère et père /fille pour la surprotectivité, mais aussi une relation petit-frère/grande sœur, ou le contraire.

Masumi avait sauté de la voiture (sûrement très onéreuse) de Yukiko, en n'oubliant pas de la remercier, et avait tranquillement marché auprès de Ran et Sonoko, qui elles, étaient dans une classe différente pour le cours qui allait suivre. Celles-ci ne se doutaient encore de rien Conan était toujours aussi mort dans leur esprit qu'avant.

Elle s'était assise, comme à son habitude, à la chaise en face de la fenêtre, la chaise qu'avait occupé Shinichi Kudo avant sa disparition.

Plongée dans un livre (avec un quotient intellectuel à peu près égal à celui de Shinichi Kudo, à quoi ça sert d'écouter en classe ?), elle remarqua à peine une voix s'élevant dans un silence de mort.

_**-Watashi wa Edogawa Conan.**_

* * *

Cliffhanger ! C'était prévisible, mais c'est comme ça. Je déteste mette des phrases en Japonais dans une fic, mais dites-vous que c'était sois "Watashi wa Edogawa Conan", sois "Je suis Edogawa Conan". J'ai choisis la première version, juste pour cette fois._  
_Je trouve personnellement ce chapitre assez bof bof, à cause de la scène de réunion qui été coupée de taille. Du coup ça fait un peu "Salaut, Masumi. On a plein de choses à te dire. On droit parler, là, bye bye !"

Dans mon idée originale, Vermouth n'était en aucun cas censée être dans l'histoire à ce moment là. Je souhaitais la faire venir après, après la première confrontation avec... M'enfin, vous verrez bien !

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

_**Tim Kudo**_


	5. Shinichi de retour aux yeux de Ran !

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Ouya, nouveau chapitre ! En l'écrivant, il me semblait relativement long (hey, 4 pages Word !, mais en regardant le nombre de caractères, il n'en ai rien, c'est un chapitre comme les autres. Je fais un des plus gros cliffhangers que je ferai dans cette histoire à la fin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Concernant Ran et Sonoko : elles ne sont pas dans la même classe que Masumi et Conan, bien qu'ils puissent se rencontrer dans certains cours. Je précise que Masumi ne sait pas (ou on pense qu'elle ne sait pas...?) que Conan et Shinichi ne font qu'un. Peut être a-t-elle des doutes, qui sait...

Je ferai un hors-sujet pour la vie de Conan à l'école, et certains autres choses, pour que l'univers s'éclairsisse.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : **

Des « Conan Edogawa ? », « Tiens ça me dit quelque chose » ou des « C'est un nom de sushi? » se firent entendre dans la classe.

Pour comprendre la réaction, il faut se remémorer que ce n'était que la moitié d'une classe qui avait assisté au drame, que personne de la Cité Scolaire n'avait entendu parler d'enterrement, et que les 10 personnes ayant vus la scène n'en avait jamais parlé à personne ! Peut être les professeurs avaient inventé une excuse du genre « Conan est partit pour un autre Collège », et que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Avec le temps, quasiment tout le monde avait oublié.

J'ai pas d'explication pour les sushis, par contre...

Donc d'entendre que Conan Edogawa était de retour n'était choquant que pour les 10 personnes ayant assisté à la scène, les 490 autres ne sachant même pas que la personne en question ait pu frôler la mort. Ensuite, c'est dans une classe de Terminale que Conan s'est fait « enrolé », donc la seule personne susceptible d'être choquée ne peut-être autre que Masumi elle même.

_« Conan ? » _

Oui, il était là. Au tableau, l'uniforme traditionnel de Teitan, lunettes dans la poche de la veste, guilleret.

-Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa. J'étais dans le Lycée Ekoda, mais j'ai changé pour ici.

Ce n'étaient plus des « C'est un nom de sushi ? » qui traversaient la classe mais des cris de filles les invitant tous à se mettre à coté d'elles, ne se gênant pas pour pousser leur camarade.

Masumi ressentit presque une pointe de jalousie lorsque les filles lui demandait (non, _lui suppliait _!) de s'asseoir à coté d'elles. On aurait dit Kaito Kid et ses fans-femmes...

Elle se replongea dans son livre ("The Night Baronness : Dance with the Baron and Murder in a Locked Room", le dernier tome écrit par Yusaku Kudo, un régal), lorsqu'il vit Conan lui demander d'un ton ironique « Je peux? ».

-Oui, bien sûr.

Conan s'assit (au grand désespoir desfutures fan-girls, mais avais-je besoin de le préciser ?) sur la chaise à coté de Masumi. C'était la salle d'Anglais, un de ses cours préférés, la dernière salle dans laquelle il avait été avant de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des Hommes en Noir. Mais bizarrement, il était assez surpris de se dire qu'il avait fait un bon choix, en suivant Vodka. Car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait pas devenu enfant, et n'aurait pas eu la chance de rencontrer Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, mais aussi Haibara, Shuichi Akai, et Masumi !

L'heure passa assez trèèès lentement, entre les regards interrogatifs de Masumi, ceux des autres élèves, et juste le professeur en lui même : Jodie était partie du Lycée l'année de Seconde de Masumi, Ran et Sonoko, pour un nouveau professeur peu sympathique.

Masumi, dans un sens, criait de joie, au fond d'elle. CONAN, dans son Lycée, pour les prochaines années.

Imaginez votre frère mort dans un accident à 15 ans, que vous retrouvez 2 ans après ! De quoi être heureux ! Elle sourit, Conan aperçu, et il sourit à son tour, ce que ne manqua pas de passer inaperçu dans la classe. Une trentaine d'yeux fixés sur vous, difficile de bouger librement.

Conan aussi était satisfait il pouvait rester auprès de Masumi, tout en la protégeant. Je mentirais si je disais que c'était Yusaku qui avait forcé Conan : le jeune détéctive voulait absolument protéger Masumi, à n'importe quel prix, mais ne voulait pas non plus se faire remarquer. Il avait débord envisagé l'idée de s'introduire sans prévenir personne et de surveiller Masumi « de loin », mais avait finit par céder à l'humour plus que douteux du Professeur Agasa (imaginez ce qu'il a dit, je n'ose moi même pas ^^).

Le cours passa, sans rien d'autre a noter.

La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves se levèrent se dirigeant vers la sortie, pour le cour suivant.

Quand il ne restèrent plus qu'eux, Masumi pris la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, ICI ?

-Comment ça, ce que je fais ici ?, répondit il, sur un air d'innocence.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu pourrais être en train de sauver des vies et aider des gens, au lieu de rester ici pour me protéger ! Puis de toute façon, Yusaku a dit qu'ils se feraient la garde à tour de rôles !

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Conan répondit.

-Oui, je sais. Le problème est qu'ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Ils ont localisé un problème sur la Centrale Ouest de Tokyo. Un agent de du FBI, un ami de Jodie, l'a contacté. Y'a des problèmes là-bas. Ils sont en train de discuter dans un endroit secret à propos des prochaines actions que l'on fera.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu aller avec eux ?

-Non. Mais avoue quand même que tu es contente de me voir !

Elle prit un air de concentration, puis éclata de rire.

-J'ai sport maintenant, et toi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Sport. _It's time for Football !_

Conan était assez excité : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait, et cela lui ramenait quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il était en seconde, et faisait du football dans son équipe.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas succomber.

Il avait compris à quel point la gloire pouvait être bonne, autant que mauvaise, dans le sens où s'attirer des ennuis était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire avec des tueurs peut être dans les parages, à l'affut du visage de Masumi. S'il se montrait trop fort en football, on lui proposerait de faire partit de l'équipe, mais les matchs se déroulant tous les dimanches et les entrainements très tôt, il n'aurait pas de temps pour sa tâche principale.

Il décida donc de rester dans les gradins, et juste regarder le match, dans le cas du football. Mais là, c'était Kishida « Le Gorille » l'entraineur, et il n'était pas question de rester se reposer. Ils étaient donc descendus sur le terrain, celui fait sable, généralement utilisé pour les entrainements basiques et le base-ball.

Kishida était un homme de grande taille, mal rasé, ayant des mains de Shrek, des jambes musclées, un uniforme, et une incroyable sévérité.

-Hey, Conan, tu connais le professeur de sport ?

-Malheureusement, si !, glissa-t-il, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur.

-Bon, l'attention de tout le monde, maintenant !, rugit-il, ne manquant pas d'effrayer les élèves.

« Vous allez vous changer, dans les vestiaires ! Je vous veux prêt dans 2 minutes ! »

Les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes, filles et garçons, et allèrent dans leur vestiaire. Conan suivait le groupe de derrière, désintéressé à son habitude, les mains dans les poches.

-Hoy, Edogawa !

Conan se retourna, et se trouva face à face avec un garçon de sa taille, cheveux blonds, et dans son uniforme de classe.

-Je suis Kenichi Kikagawa, tu peux m'apeller Kenichi. Alors, d'où tu viens ?, dit-il se courbant son dos.

Conan fit de même, et répondit. « J'étais à Ekoda High School, mais j'ai déménagé, et donc suis venu ici. »

-Mhh...D'accord. Tu as déjà fait du sport ? Base-ball, Football, Hand-ball, Basket-Ball... ?

-Je suis pas mal en Footb all, dit-il, en s'avançant vers les vestiaires.

-Ok...Tu veux essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe ? On a besoin d'un centre, en ce moment. Tu peux toujours faire l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, et nous t'évaluerons !

-Si on doit jouer, ce sera juste pour le cours, sinon je ne pense vraiment pas être à la hauteur. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, on est en retard.

Ran et Sonoko, bien que pas dans le même groupe, avaient aussi sport. Tandis qu'un groupe était sur le terrain, l'autre restait dans les gradins.

De son coté, Masumi était un peu dans les nuages, toujours un peu sous le choc du retour de Conan. Elle sourit d'un air un peu idiot, pendant tout le temps de se changer.

Ils sortirent donc des vestiaires quelques minutes après, beaucoup de personnes ayant discuté avec Conan à l'intérieur.

En sortant, Conan se dirigea vers le « Gorille », qui attendait les élèves, toujours le regard froid et les sourcils froncés.

-Dépêchons, dépêchons ! Suivez-moi.

Le groupe d'élève (imaginez une trentaine d'élèves sur un terrain de stade, avec deux élèves en retrait-Conan et Masumi-,) ne passa pas inaperçu sur le terrain.

-Au fait, en quelle classe sont Sonoko et Ran ?, demanda Conan.

-Il me semble en Terminale A. On a été séparé cette année, nous étions ensemble en Seconde et Première.

-Ah, loin de la mauvaise influence des détectives, alors ?, dit-il en riant.

-Mff, parle pour toi ! Je ne vais pas fourrer mon nez là où il faut pas, moi ! Et tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes lunettes, si on doit faire du football.

-Mes lunettes ? A-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte sous les gradins, d'où les joueurs de l'Équipe de Teitan sortaient lors des matchs.

-Bon, tout le monde ! Je vais vous diviser en groupes, et vous allez en premier temps faire des tirs au but ! Go go go et qu'ça saute !

-Tirs aux buts ? Là ce devient intéressant !, dit Conan.

-Pour un pro du foot comme toi, oui ! Comme moi, non !

-Tu n'es pas forte en football ?

-Absolument pas. Mais je te regarderai faire, même si j'imagine que tu ne vas pas viser à coté.

L'entraineur fit un mouvement à Conan, qui alla vers les dossards Bleu, et Masumi alla vers les rouges.

Le jeu était simple. Un couloir de 10 mètres, le ballon sur un piédestal, on tire, et on gagne. Ou pas, mais en gros, c'est ça.

Tous les élèves passèrent, tours à tours. Masumi faillit décapiter quelqu'un en faisant en coup de pied arrière dans le ballon, mais rien vraiment à signaler. Conan vit que des groupes de sport arrivaient sur les gradins quand le prof le ramena de la rêver à la réalité.

« Je vais essayer les nouvelles chaussures du Professeur Agasa », se dit-il. Il se baissa, tourna le bouton pour le minimum. Il courut, courut, et shoota dans le ballon.

C'est comme si un tremblement de terre s'était produit, des éclairs jaillissants des chaussures de Conan (bon, j'exagère, mais imaginez un peu !).

Ran et Sonoko étaient dans les gradins, et Ran se retourna.

-S-Shinichi ?

* * *

J'étais fier, en écrivant ce cliffhanger ^^ ! Le coup de Ran qui remarque Conan des gradins m'est venu en mélangeant _Les 15 Minutes de Silence_ et le dernier film, _Le 11ème Attaquant_. Une idée assez nouvelle, donc.

Je voulais au départ faire un meurtre ou un crime dans le genre, en m'inspirant d'une des Files du onzième tome de Tokubetsu-Hen, mais ai finit par renoncer (je déteste écrire des scènes de meurtre, ça fait trop niais... ), pour ce que j'avais imaginé : Conan ressemble énormément à Shinichi (je rapelle qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes sur lui, ils les a laissé dans les vestiaires), et un plus, il fait aussi bien du foot ! De quoi se tromper, de loin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour la suite,

_**Tim Kudo**_


	6. Un taser touche la peau de Ran

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :**  
**

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Nouveau chapitre ! Il n'est vraiment pas long, je sais, et je m'en excuse. On en est à environ 900 mots, c'est à mi-chemin entre le chapitre 2 et 3. D'abord, je voudrais remercier** Krystal-sama **pour le soutien, ensuite je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : enjoy !**  
**

Vous pouvez en savoir plus et voir des scans de Detective Conan sur : .com

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

-S-Shinichi ?

-Ran ? Tu es toute pâle !, dit Sonoko, en regardant son amie.

Ran était sous le choc. Shinichi. Elle avait vu Shinichi. L'homme qu'elle avait décidé de rayer de sa vie pour Tomoaki Araide. Mais quand même. Shinichi !

« _Non non non, c'est impossible_. », se dit-elle, plus pour se calmer qu'autre chose.

-Ran, tu vas bien ?

-O-Oui oui, je vais bien...

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se leva, et dit à Sonoko de rester là où elle était.

Elle courut. Elle courut, jusqu'à l'épuisement, dans les sous-sols en pierre de gradins. Et je vous assure, c'est un chemin très long.

«_ Non ! Shinichi est...Mort ! Parti ! I-Il n'existe plus ! _».

Elle déboucha sur le groupe de la classe de Conan. Elle scruta le terrain, mais ne vit que Masumi, dans son habit de sport, qui semblait éxténuée. Elle s'était calée dans l'ombre, sous l'arcade des gradins.

-Masumi-san !

-Oi, Ran-san ! Comment ça va ?

-Shi...Shinichi..., réussit-elle à dire entre deux souffles.

-Mhh ? Kudo Shinichi ? Où ça ?, dit-elle, d'un air intéréssé.

-Dans ton groupe ! Il a shooté dans le ballon il y a deux minutes !

«_ Oh, elle veut dire Conan-kun ? _».

-L'as-tu vu ?, demanda-t-elle.

«_ Je suis sûre que ça pourrait nous causer beaucoup de problèmes. Il faut prévenir Conan dès que possible ! _».

-Euh...Non, ni vu, ni connu ! Je te dirai si je le vois, mais ça m'étonnerai.

-D'accord, *peuf peuf*, je compte sur toi, je vais faire un tour... Bye !, dit-elle en partant sur le terrain (avant de se faire arrêter par le professeur violemment, mais bon...), courant à grandes enjambées, un regard perdu sur le visage.

Masumi tourna le dos au terrain, s'épongeant le front.

-Phew, c'était moins une ! « _Il faut que je prévienne Conan !_ ».

-Euh, Masumi ?

Masumi, par réflexe, se retourna, en lançant un coup de pied latéral sur sa prochaine victime. Celle-ci évita le coup, trébucha, et tomba en arrière.

-C-Conan ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Ouch ! Hey, c'est toi qui m'a fait peur !

Elle aida Conan à se relever, qui épousseta son uniforme.

-Ah, Conan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

-Ran ! Elle est venu chercher Shinichi-kun, ou quelqu'un lui ressemblant ! De ce que je sais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup !

Conan réfléchit quelques secondes (vous savez, ce regard très paumé lorsque la théorie qu'il avait préparé se révèle fausse...) et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Elle va nous chercher. Si elle me trouve, ma couverture est fichue ! Il faut que je parte !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as qu'a te cacher dans les vestiaires pendant les deux prochaines heures de sport, puis tu reviens pour le cours de mathématiques, non ?

-Non, nous avons Maths avec sa classe.

Un silence suivit.

-Bon, vas-y, alors. Je reste ici, et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

-C'est OK ! J'y vais, bye !, dit-il, en courant vers les vestiaires, et en disparaissant de la vue de Masumi.

Conan courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ran l'avait vu. Shinichi ou pas, elle savait- ou elle pouvait se douter- que quelque chose se tramait. Elle ne devait pas savoir que Conan était de retour. Surtout pas. Cela pourrai compromettre tous les plans établis jusqu'à présent.

Il avait peur de se faire repérer : Ran savait que Shinichi pouvait être très méfiant (et tordu...?), et peut être qu'il passerai par sous les gradins. Il continua de courir, toujours rien.

Il arriva dans l'angle des vestiaires. Probablement l'endroit où Ran risquait le plus d'être.

Il bougea lentement la tête à coté du mur, pour voir si elle se tenait devant la porte. Non. «_ Personne ? _».

Conan avança prudemment (un peu comme un chat, imaginez la scène), et quand la porte fut a porté de main, il la referma bruyamment.

« Alors, mes affaires.. ? Ah, la ! ». Il se pencha près du banc, récupéra son sac, et rouvrit la porte, toujours tout doucement.

Toujours personne, c'est bon.

Il se précipita vers la porte qui était à quelques mètres, et l'ouvrit.

Quelques minutes après, il était à l'air libre.

_18 heures_, **le même jour**, dans une ruelle sombre

Ran venait de quitter Sonoko, Makoto et Tomoaki à l'angle de la rue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait acheter de la nourriture au _convenience store _pour le repas de famille chez son père. Elle tourna dans une autre ruelle.

Elle sentit un Taser s'activer dans son cou. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Cliffhaaaaaaaanager ! Oui, toujours aussi prévisible. Mais en même temps, pas tellement, car ce n'est pas Conan, comme certain l'aurait pensé, qui l'a tasé-ifié ! Quelqu'un d'autre !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

**Tim Kudo**


	7. On va faire dérailler le train !

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

J'avais hate de faire ce chapitre, juste parce que c'est celui qui m'a le plus excité lorsque tout bouillonait dans même tête lorsque j'ai imaginé le scenario. Vous allez voir pourquoi (toujours un petit cliff' à la fin, vous allez apprécier). Ensuite, je précise que je ne sais pas comment écrire le nom de la ligne de tram qui passe par Beika : Toto ? Tohto ? Tohoto ? Je l'ai orthographié un peu au hasard, car pas moyen de mettre la main sur le nom dans les films et sur le Web. J'ai imaginé le truc avec les tramways en regardant le film 1 de Conan, mais je vous rassure, la suite n'aura rien à voir.

Ensuite, j'ai du re-glisser un mot Jap', et je m'en excuse, pour éviter la répétition de "Professeur Agasa". J'ai mit la version japonaise "Hakase". Je vous le dit tout de suite, donc.

Vous pouvez visiter le blog 100% Detective Conan : tappez "Kudoproject" dans la barre de recherche !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Ran se sentait mal.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre des bruits de pas dans les flaques d'eau (il pleuvait beaucoup ce soir là) qu'elle avait senti une effroyable douleur parcourir son corps. Et là, pas de méditation Jedi pour apaiser la souffrance, elle tomba net sur le sol froid.

Elle sentit des mains la récupérer. Des mains chaudes, en comparaison du froid plus que glacial qui l'enveloppait. Elle se sentit soulevée, par la tête et par les jambes. Deux paires de mains puissantes la mena dans une voiture, ou un camion. Elle se sentait au chaud, et évanouie pour de bon.

_2 heures plus tard_,_ 20 heures_, **dans la chambre du Professeur Agasa**

Ran était allongée dans le fauteuil, recouverte d'une couette.

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ils ne distinguaient que peu de chose, bien que sa vu se dé-floutait peut à peut.

Elle se releva difficilement, et passa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« _Personne?_ ».

Ran enleva la couette, et essaya de marcher. Elle tituba quelque peu, en s'accrochant à des meubles.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Allôôô ?

Toujours personne.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol, là ou « Ai-chan » passait le plus de son temps. Enfin, "Ai-chan", la fille avait quand même maintenant 15 ans !

Elle tapa, mais personne ne lui répondit. Croyant que la fille ne l'avait pas entendu, elle ouvrit la porte, et descendit les escaliers. Personne sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur.

Alors qu'elle allait repousser un cri, elle entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille remonta doucement les escaliers, et regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit la surpris au plus haut point : Sharon (ou Chris, j'membrouille!) Vineyard était assise dans le salon du Professeur Agasa, une part de pizza dans la main, avachie sur un des canapés.

-Sharon, ne prend pas toute la place !, entendit dire Ran par la voix de Yukiko.

Elle poussa un peu plus la porte et put distinguer Masumi, Yusaku, Jodie, et Haibara, tous mangeant des pizzas, comme si de rien n'était.

« _Est-ce qu'ils mon transportés ici ? Pourquoi ? _»

La personne qui surprenait le plus Ran était Masumi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle avait entendu qu'elle avait été invitée par Yukiko Kudo à vivre dans l'ancienne maison de Shinichi, mais même, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle discutait avec Jodie et Haibara !

Elle n'osait pas bouger, et bloquait même sa respiration. Son sang se glaçait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se retournait vers la porte. Elle avait surtout peur que la fille ne se lève et retourne dans sa « cave », en quel cas elle serait obligée de parler.

« _Que font-ils tous là ? Et que fait cette dame à coté d'eux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Masumi est ici ? _».

Toutes ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête, jusqu'à ce que le moment qu'elle avait attendu depuis près d'une demi heure arriva.

-Bon, il devrait arriver bientôt, dit Haibara, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au sous-sol.

Ran fut d'abord pétrifiée, mais reprit son calme. Elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer par Haibara. Ran se fit donc toute petite dans le creux de la porte.

Haibara ouvrit la porte, les escaliers sombres (elle n'allumait la lumière que très rarement), mais elle connaissait les marches par cœur.

Elle passa près de Ran, mais même avec le noir, Ran put apercevoir un léger sourire s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune fille. Creepy.

Elle continua de descendre les marches, et dès qu'elle fut en bas, et qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ordinateur en train de s'allumer, elle se relaxa.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que Jodie, Chris, Yukiko, Agasa, Yusaku et Masumi. Elle vit la dame inconnue (Chris Vineyard, AKA Vermouth) se lever, et faire un hochement de tête. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, une serviette à la main.

-Je vais faire de même, _Good Night _!, dit Jodie, en se levant, et en suivant le chemin de Vermouth.

« _Et une de moins._ ».

-Yusaku-kun, ne devrait-il pas être rentré ?

-Lui ? Oh, non...J'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé en chemin. Mais il sait se débrouiller, maintenant. Il a des grenades à utiliser en dernier recours et deux revolvers.

-Je lui est glissé un couteau dans son sac !, cria Vermouth de l'étage au dessus.

-Voila...Néanmoins, on ne peut dire de même de la protection contre les snipers. James a fait un tour de reconnaissance ce matin, aux postes stratégiques de la ville, mais non, rien...

Un petit silence suivit, avant qu'Agasa se lève, en s'excusant :

-Bon, excusez-moi, je vais aussi me coucher. C'est à ton tour de faire la garde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Hakase*, bonne nuit !, dit Masumi.

« C'est le Professeur Agasa qui part, cette fois. Plus que Yusaku, Yukiko et Masumi ».

Elle n'eut que très peu de temps à attendre avant que Yusaku et Yukiko ne se levèrent, et, main dans la main, montèrent les escaliers pour monter au premier étage.

-Bonne nuit, Masumi-chan !, dit Yukiko, toujours aussi souriante qu'à son habitude, au contraire du mouvement de main d'un Yusaku épuisé par la journée.

Il ne restait plus que Masumi. Elle avait l'air décidée de ne pas bouger de sa place. Elle se leva, et souleva les coussins du canapé. Elle tira une sorte d'armature en fer, pour faire sortir un lit qui était plié dans le canapé. Elle épousseta un peu le matelas, et d'assis en tailleur dessus, et rétracta les jambes (bon, la position fœtale en fait, mais c'était assez louche quand je l'ai écrit sur papier en brouillon, donc j'ai barré...), elle était maintenant de profil à Ran.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Ran n'avait jamais vu Masumi pleurer : elle avait toujours l'air si confiante et si forte, que personne n'aurait jamais pu se douter que des larmes puissent entacher son visage.

Ce que Ran souhaitait était de retourner dans sa chambre : quelqu'un viendrai sûrement la voir dans la matinée du lendemain pour la réveiller, et c'est à ce moment qu'ils pourraient s'expliquer. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait parler à personne, ni que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'elle s'était échappée de son lit.

Masumi, bien que pleurant, avait un visage assez inexpressif, et Ran n'eut que très peu de temps à attendre avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le coté et arrête de bouger.

« Ah, elle s'est endormi. »

Ran ouvrit la porte petit à petit, en espérant que personne ne la verrait. Elle avança a petits pas vers l'escalier à gauche, et, toujours très doucement, monta les marches. Elle arriva en haut, et, après un dernier regard dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la port s'ouvrit, et ce fut un Conan bien mal en point qui apparut aux yeux d'une Masumi bizarrement éveillée.

-Conan-kun !, cria-t-elle, en se levant.

Conan était couvert de sang, avait le bras droit (je précise que Conan est droitier, mais est ambidextre au football) tordu a un point inimaginable, et boitait d'un pied.

Masumi ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode, et en sortit un kit de premiers secours.

-Allonge toi la, je te fais les pansements.

Conan s'allongea à moitié sur le divan-lit, pendant que Masumi sortait tout ce qu'il fallait de la trousse de secours.

Il tendit son bras, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer de nombres éraflures, égratignures et profondes blessures. Masumi lui enroula une sorte de coton autour des chaque traces de sang qu'elle pouvait voir, et lui fit un bandeau autour de son bras droit, pour le tenir en place.

Conan était vraiment mal en point, au point que Masumi se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir. Mais non, il ne tenait pas, justement, et s'endormit sans un mot de plus.

Masumi se retrouva donc dans une position plus qu'embarrassante, un Conan endormi quasiment sur elle, des plaies sur tout le torse, et pour faire pire, elle trébucha et se retrouva à son tour allongée sur lui.

Mais n'ayant plus la force de bouger, elle s'endormit tel quel, dans les bras réconfortants de Conan.

_4 heures du matin_, **Salon du Professeur Agasa**.

Ran n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et elle décida donc de se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et tandis qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Yukiko.

-Ran ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

-Y-Yukiko ! Dites-moi ce que je fais ici !, demanda-t-elle, sur un ton implorant.

-Tu n'es pas censé le savoir avant ce matin, Ran, répondit Yukiko, d'un ton presque désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ran, va dormir, tu auras toutes tes réponses demain...

-Non, Yukiko. Nous allons lui dire maintenant, dit Yusaku, sortant de la chambre discrètement.

-Yukiko, reste avec Ran dans sa chambre, je vais avertir les autres.

Yusaku descendit les escaliers, et en essayant de soulever la couette, vit Conan, souffrant d'une douleur atroce, écorché de toute part.

-Sh...Conan ! Yukiko, réveille tout le monde !, cria-t-il, du rez-de-chaussée. Masumi, que s'est-il passé ?

-Mmhhh... ? Oh, Monsieur ! Conan est revenu hier soir en piteux état, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir... !

-D'accord, d'accord... !

Les habitants de la maison se réveillèrent, accourant vers le blessé.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Conan-kun ?, demanda Jodie.

-Le métro...aïe !...attaque là-bas...

-Il y a eu une attaque au métro ? Ahh, on aurait dû s'en douter !

-Des hommes en manteau noir sont arrivés lorsque j'allais rentrer dans le métro, ils ont fait explosé les vitres...

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles, tout le monde plongé dans une immense concentration.

-As-tu vu leur visage ?, demanda Haibara, en s'approchant de lui.

-Non...Ils étaient cachés par des cagoules. Ils doivent être des personnes peut importante de l'Organisation, des pions, car ils n'avait pas de gilet pare-balle.

-As-tu tiré sur eux ?

-Oui, mais pas immédiatement...Le peu de foule qu'il y avait pouvaient me voir, j'ai donc dû me cacher derrière un vendeur de boisson pour sortir les pistolets. J'ai réussi à toucher le premier dans la jambe, mais le deuxième était trop rapide. Ils avaient des gants, et des protections aux épaules.

-D'accord, mais par où sont-ils partis ?

-I-Ils sont partis dans le metro, il m-me semble...Pas la force de les suivre, je suis rentré en douce ici, en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer...

« _Ils peuvent encore attaquer ! _», se dit Yusaku.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'ils savent que tu étais la ?, demanda Vermouth.

-Ils ont dû me suivre. Peut être qu'ils commandent les caméras de surveillance des places publiques, ou qu'ils se sont emparés des réseau et m'ont suivi avec mon téléphone..., dit-il.

-Bon, il va falloir qu'on aille voir ça !, lança Vermouth. Ils ont peut-être laissés des indices là-bas, qui pourraient nous aider !

Agasa se dirigea vers la télévision et l'alluma.

-Yusaku, peut-être en parlent-ils à la télévision, ne penses-tu pas ?

-Oui, peut-être. Ou sinon c'est la police qui ont trouvé des éléments suspects, et alors là, il faudra s'introduire dans le commissariat central.

-Vous introduire...dans le commissariat central... ?, demanda Masumi, d'un air désapprobateur.

-Oh, _we do that all day_ !, dit Jodie, en souriant, ce qui lui valu un regard aussi désapprobateur de la part de Yusaku.

-Bon, taisez-vous, les informations télévisées ont peut être quelque chose à dire...

Bzzzz

Agasa navigua sur le peu de chaines qui n'étaient pas couvertes de « neige » (pas de la vraie, hein ? Celle sur les vieilles télévisions, quand on était encore en analogique), et tomba enfin sur la « bonne » chaine.

C'était un homme qui était assis, en face de la caméra, un air grave abordant son visage.

_**« Chers téléspectateurs, nous sommes désolés d'interrompre si soudainement ce programme, mais une sombre nouvelle vient de nous être communiquée. Un des deux tramways de la ligne circulaire Tohto ont été pris en otage ! Je répète, un des deux tramways de la ligne circulaire Tohto ont été pris en otage ! Ne vous approchez pas des gares, je répète, ne vous approchez pas des gares ! »**_

-Hein ?!

-Co-Comment ça, pris en otage ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Conan.

-Ils ont du rester dans le metro, après notre face-à-face...J-Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, Co-chan ! Ces méchantes personnes t'en voulaient !, dit Yukiko, en attrapant son fils dans ses bras, et en le serrant vigoureusement, ce lui valut un petit « Aïe ! ».

-Oui...Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose !, s'exclama Yusaku. S'ils retiennent le conducteur et les personnes dans le tramway prisonniers, il y a des chances pour qu'ils demandent quelque chose de nous ! Ils ne vont pas rester à faire le tour du circuit pour toujours !

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Haibara, qui avait été aussi silencieuse qu'à son habitude.

-On va dé-railler, dit Conan en souriant.

* * *

Et voilaaaa !

Je vous avoue que mon inspiration première pour les scènes d'action dans mes fics sont surtout imaginées comme celles de la série "Die Hard". Des explosions de partout, le personnage increvable, des mitraillettes à l'infini, etc... Et wow, on a dépassé les 2000 mots !

En éspérant que vous ayez aimé, et que vous laissiez un commentaire,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	8. Yabe ! 20 mètres au dessus du vide

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return **

* * *

Neeew chapter !  
Alors, un chapitre plutôt long (+de 2500 mots), que je devais poster hier, mais qui manquais quelques petits détails. C'est corrigé cette fois-ci.

Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ça donne toujours du courage pour la suite !  
Pour en savoir plus : tappez " Kudoproject" dans la barre de recherche, un blog 100% Detective Conan !

Ensuite, j'ai du remettre un mot Jap', toujours aussi désolé. Yabe veut dire "Et mince !", ou "Et merde !". A vous de deviner ce que le personnages dit ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Conan, Yusaku, Vermouth et Jodie étaient en voiture, roulant à toute allure dans Beika.

-C-Conan, ralentit un peu !, dit Yusaku, qui était à la place du passager.

-Hey, tu veux qu'on y arrive rapidement, ou pas ?

-O-Oui, mais il ne manquerait plus que l'on ai un accident !

VROOOOUM ! Conan tourna dans un virage à pleine vitesse, manquant de peu de percuter un camion. Il faisait noir : en hiver, avant même que le soleil se lève, et de plus, il pleuvait quelques gouttes.

-Tss, tsss... Bon, Jodie, on va où, et on fait quoi ?, demanda Conan.

-Au Commissariat Central. On explique qu'on peut les aider, ils nous laisse l'autorisation de faire ce qu'on veut faire, et on neutralise par n'importe quel moyen le conducteur du tram. Tout simplement !

Grillage de feu rouge.

-Tout simplement ?! Tu as sauté une étape, là : comment on fait pour le neutraliser ? C'est un tramway, ça va assez vite !, répondit Conan.

-Oh, on trouvera bien un moyen ! On est censé recevoir des snipers, mais c'est pour la semaine prochaine. De même pour les gilets pare-balles, il faudra donc faire attention.

-Bon, on a quoi comme armes, Vermouth ?

Vermouth était la personne totalement en charge des armes, quand James Black n'était pas là. Celui-ci était parti au nord d'Osaka, pour une mission "plus que confidentielle", qui pourrait faire avancer les chose dans cette "guerre" que menait Conan. Ceci était censé faire l'objet d'un hors sujet, mais pour comprendre l'histoire... : Aux alentours de la présumée "mort" de Conan, celui-ci s'était engagé dans le FBI, grâce à Black. Lui et Jodie étaient son mentor, et il avait fait son entrainement dans le plus grand secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des personnes "corrupties" par l'ennemi. Ces ennemis étaient la plupart des criminels que Conan/Shinichi, Kogoro et Masumi avaient mis en prison au fil du temps. Ils s'étaient évadés on ne sait comment, et avaient infiltrés plusieurs réseaux de sécurité et d'organisation pour prendre leur revanche. Ils étaient maintenant en groupe, étalés sur tout la ville.

Conan et son groupe étaient réstés dans l'ombre ces deux dernières années, et c'était maintenant qu'ils comptaient agir. Un peu comme les Sith, quoi...

-J'ai mis la mallette dans le coffre, il y a tout ce qu'il faut : tasers, fusils, pistolets, couteaux, mitrailleuses, et plein d'autres armes excitantes !

-D-D'accord, dit-il. « _Des armes excitantes ?! _»

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garèrent dans le parking du Commissariat, en n'oubliant pas de s'armer (« **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Jodie ? Il peut toujours y avoir un imprévu !** »). Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et la passa, pour se retrouver dans le grand hall.

Il y avait une grande ébullition, dans cette pièce. Des policiers faisaient les cent pas, d'autres regardaient la télévision en recherche de nouvelles, et d'autres montaient et descendaient des escaliers indéfiniment.

-Il faut qu'on aille au bureau du Superintendant General, Aichii Hakuba, dit Conan.

-Lui ? Le père du détéctive qui poursuit Kid ? Il est réputé pour être très sévère, et il ne prend jamais de personnes dans son bureau !

-Oh, mais là, il va nous prendre !, dit Conan en souriant d'un air mysterieux.

Conan et les autres adultes attendirent l'ascenseur. Une fois vide, il montèrent à l'intérieur, et appuyèrent sur le bouton du dernier étage.

L'ascenceur était assez rudimentaire : le métal qui recouvrait les cotés était froid, et donnait des frissons à chaque touchés. Il était par contre assez spacieux : on pouvait rentre l'interieur sans être collés les uns aux autres. Le bouton pour choisir l'étage était lui, par contre, assez moderne, c'était un pavé numérique.

Pendant que l'ascenseur montait, Yusaku demanda :

-Tu as encore mal à tes blessures ?

-O-oui, un peu, mais rien de bien grave. Je ne peux juste pas trop bouger mon bras droit, mais sinon, ça va.

Conan remarqua que dans un des coins de l'ascenseur, il y avait des tags « Mort à Kid », ou des « On t'attrapera un jour ! », suivit d'un dessin du Kid.

« Ça_ doit être de Nakamouri..._», se dit-il, amusé.

L'ascenseur arriva quelques minutes plus tard au dernier étage. Il y avait d'abord une pièce ressemblant à une salle d'attente, puis une porte qui portait l'insigne « Superintendant General Hakuba ».

Conan tapa à la porte. Il entra dans la pièce quand il entendit un « Oui... ? » de l'autre pièce.

Yusaku connaissait un peu le père de Saguru Hakuba. Il était petit, avait une barbe marron clair de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et était habillé en uniforme.

-Ohh, Conan-kun ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

-Bonjour Monsieur le Superintendant !, dit Conan, en serrant vigoureusement la main de l'homme.

-Es-tu là pour... ?

-Oui. Nous avons besoin de votre aide et accord pour régler le problème du métro, répondit-il.

-D-D'accord... Erm, et vous êtes... ?

-Ah, excusez-moi. Voici Jodie Starling, membre du FBI, Vermouth, agent sous notre protection, et mon père, Yusaku Kudo, que vous connaissez peut-être.

-Bien le bonjour à vous tous, dit-il.

"Comme vous le savez, un des tramways de la ligne circulaire a été pris en otage, avec les passagers qui se rendaient chez eux à 20 heures hier soir. Nous avons visionné les caméras de surveillance, et nous avons remarqué qu'il n'y a que 24 personnes dans le tramway, et qu'il y avait 10 personnes dedans avant l'attaque par des personnes ressemblantes : manteaux noirs, et s'ils sont tous armés de la même manière, un revolver dans chaque main. Donc ces 10 plus les deux autres, cela fait 12 terroristes dans la ligne circulaire de Tohto !"

Il fit une petite pause puis reprit :

-Je t'ai vu sur une des vidéos que les caméras ont enregistré, je me doutais bien que tu viendrai, mais normalement, tu devrais être en train d'être écouté par la police pour témoignage !

-Oh, je peux si tu veux, mais tu ne préférerais pas que je t'aide pour le tram ?, demanda-t-il, d'un air de fausse-question.

-N-Non, non, ça va ! Que peux-tu faire pour nous ?

-J'aimerai savoir tous les détails de l'affaire, dit-il.

-O-Ok…

"A 19 heures 45, des hommes sont arrivés, armés, par les rails. Ils sont arrivés à ta station, et ont commencé à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, toi y compris. Ils sont ensuite montés dans le tramway. On a vu qu'ils ont regroupé tous les passagers- nous les avons compté, ils sont 24- dans la dernière voiture, avec un garde pour les surveiller, qui était armé. Ensuite, ils ont cassé les caméras de surveillance qui sont installées dans chaque voiture. Après ça, nous avons réussi à nous placer sur la vidéo prise par les caméras dans la pièce du conducteur. Un des hommes habillés de noir nous a lancé ce message."

L'homme se dirigea vers l'écran qui était relié à un ordinateur, et l'alluma.

Une vidéo se lança :

«_** Ah ! Edogawa Conan, nous savons que tu vas aller voir le Superintendant, et visionner cette vidéo !  
**_

_**Nous t'avons un minimum neutralisé tout-à-l'heure, mais il t'attend encore pire ! Nous détenons 24 personnes dans ce tramway ! **_

_**Nous avons embarqué des bombes dans le tram, une par voiture, et il y en a 10 ! **_

_**Et 24 personnes innocentes vont mourir à 8 heures, moment auquel nous les déclencheront !**_

_**Te voilà face à **__**ton plus grand échec, Edogawa Conan ! Une fois tous les passagers explosés, nous allons tous nous tuer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et tu auras la mort de 36 personnes sur la conscience !**_

_**Au revoir, Meitantei...**_ »

-C-C'est _tout_ ?, demanda Conan, en regardant vers le père d'Hakuba.

-Oui. Ils ne demandent pas de rançon, et vont même tout faire sauter, à 8 huit heures !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi 8 heures ? Que se passe-t-il à cette heure là ?, demanda Jodie. Ils ont choisis 8 heures au hasard ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose : ils ont beau être des terroristes qui ont pris contrôle d'un tramway, ils restent des humains !

-Oui, c'est vrai... Il est 6:30, nous n'avons plus qu'une heure et demi !

-Oh, on peut bien trouver un plan !

-Tu n'as rien en tête, Conan ?, demanda Yusaku.

Conan s'assit dans un des fauteuils à l'angle de la pièce.

-Arg, je comptais dérailler, c'est à dire faire tout l'inverse de ce que eux veulent faire ! Mais apparemment, on va devoir dérailler, au sens propre du terme !

-T-Tu veux faire sauter le tramway, un géant de 200 mètres et de plusieurs tonnes de ses rails ?! Ça tuerai des centaines de personnes si on faisait ça sur la voie circulaire !

-A-Attendez ! Vous avez les moyens de faire sauter un tramway de ses rails ? Comment ? La Police n'en a jamais été informé !

-Oh, nous avons nos moyens, ne vous inquiétez pas !, dit Conan, en souriant.

-Bon, revenons, dit Vermouth. Monsieur le Superintendant, pouvez-vous nous prêter une carte de la ligne circulaire de Tohto ?

-Bien sûr, attendez-un peu...

L'homme se dirigea vers une grande armoire métallique, l'ouvrit, et en sorti un gros dossier, rempli de feuilles. Il le posa sur le bureau (_BOUM!_), et en sortit des cartes.

-Voici la carte pour la vue du dessus. Celle-la montre de près certains endroits précis de la ligne en photo.

Vermouth, elle, était assise dans un divan. Elle réfléchissait plutôt que de regarder des photos de tramways, ce qui, selon elle, ne servirait à rien.

Elle était dans le bureau du Superintandent de la Police de Tokyo. L'homme en face d'elle était une des personnes les plus puissantes du Japon : non seulement il faisait parti de la Police de Tokyo et la dirigeait, mais en tant que Superintendant, il faisait aussi partie de la IGNPA, la police qui regroupait Kyoto, Tokyo et Osaka, des villes tout du moins importantes.

Vermouth pouvait voir un dossier dépasser de l'armoire : " Edogawa Conan " .

« _Alors le Silver Bullet a un dossier rien qu'à lui, hm ? _»

Conan vit que Vermouth s'intéressait à son dossier, et lui dit alors :

-Oh, j'ai fait tellement de problèmes dans le monde que la Police Japonaise garde mes empreintes digitales, des photos de moi, des récapitulatifs des affaires résolues, et bien d'autres choses, comme les personnes rencontrées à l'étranger. La Police a un écrivain professionnel qui écrit des petites histoires sur les affaires que j'ai résolu à chaque fois je passe même ici rien que pour les lire... !

Vermouth lâcha un petit « Oh... » est se rassit sur le divan.

Pendant ce temps, Jodie et les autres avaient fini d'inspecter les quelques images et plans qui allaient leur servir.

_Quelques minutes après_, **dans le Bureau du Superintandent**.

« _Pourquoi 8 heures ?_ », se demanda Conan. « _Ont-ils choisis une heure au hasard car ils ne pouvaient pas rouler pendant une éternité, ou parce qu'il se passe quelque chose à cette heure là ?_ ».

« _Ça doit être juste un piège. Peut-être qu'ils ne comptent pas se tuer eux-même à la fin, et qu'ils n'ont fait ça que pour m'avoir…_ ».

-Bon, Conan, vient ici ! On a du nouveau !

Conan se leva très rapidement (n'oublions pas que son bras droit était quasiment inutilisable !) et rejoignit le groupe.

-Voila ce qu'on a conclut :

"Le tram mesure 200 mètres, et pèse entre 10 et 15 Tonnes. Il y en a 2 qui passent sur la ligne circulaire de Tohto, qui roulent sur des lignes différentes que les trains, sauf sur certains passages. Les trains ont tous été immobilisés aux gares les plus proches, comme Nishitama ou Shibahama. Il n'y a maintenant que le dernier tram, celui des terroristes, qui roule sur la voie circulaire depuis hier soir. Nous ne pouvons pas l' aiguiller, de peur qu'ils fassent tout sauter.

Le métro passe constamment sur cette voix circulaire, qui est très proche des habitations. Non seulement proche, mais aussi au dessus de certaines, puisque certains morceaux ont été construits sur des grands ponts qui passent par exemple au dessus de plusieurs commissariats, garderies pour enfants, écoles, et autoroutes. Si le tramway explose, les victimes et les dommages seront énormes. Il nous faudrait un endroit sur la ligne où l'on pourrait faire sauter le train si jamais on n'arrive pas à désactiver les bombes. Tu as une idée ?"

-Je viens d'y penser... Le pont de Moriya !

-Moriya ? L'architecte ?, demanda Vermouth.

-Oui ! Il passe au dessus du canal, donc si le tramway tombe, ce sera dans l'eau !

-Oui... C'est déjà mieux !

Donc, maintenant qu'on a trouvé l'endroit où on va faire « sauter » le train, on continue le plan.

Il y a 24 otages dans la dernière voiture du tram, surveillés par un ou plusieurs Hommes en Noir-

-Ce n'est pas certain que ce soit eux, interrompit Vermouth.

-Oui, appelons-les les ennemis, alors.

"Il y a 24 otages dans la dernière voiture du tram, surveillés par un ou plusieurs de nos ennemis. Tu vas le ou les neutraliser, Conan. Une fois cela fait, tu diras aux passagers de rester assis dans la voiture, et de s'accrocher. Tu vas ouvrir la porte de sécurité pour passer à la voiture d'après, mais avant, tu vas détacher ce qui relie la dernière voiture, la 20, à la 19, en tirant avec un fusil à pompe dessus. Une fois cela fait, tu te débarrasseras du fusil.

La voiture va se défaire de l'autre. A ce moment là, tu vas regarder par la vitre. S'il y a des gens pris en otage, tu fais de même qu'avec l'autre voiture, si ce sont nos ennemis, tu leur tire dessus, dans les points non-vitaux. Essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible.

S'il n'y a personne dans la voiture, tu grimpes sur le toit du tramway, et à chaque voitures, tu baisses la tête pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Tu dois mettre tous les ennemis dans la même voiture. Regarde dans les compartiments si tu vois des objets suspects. Ensuite, une fois tous neutralisés, tu nous dis que tu sautes et ce sera bon."

-Sauter où ? Je ne vais quand même pas sauter dans le canal, non ?

-Non, non ! On va te donner un parachute, tu n'auras qu'à atterrir sur un toit.

-Ok, c'est partit.

6 h 45, dans la même pièce

Conan sortit du placard à balais de la pièce du Superintandent. Vermouth était allé chercher des armes et ses vêtements de terrain dans la voiture.

Il s'était habillé et équipé dans le placard, dans la combinaison classique qu'il était habitué à porter depuis sa "mort". Une sorte d'uniforme de policiers en France, bleu, des étuis à pistolets aux hanches, un petit dans sa poche intérieur, un couteau, deux grenades, un paquet de dynamite (merci M. Nobel), et un fusil dans le dos attaché avec un ceinturon. Il avait un sac dans le dos, faisant office de parachute dans les dernières minutes du tramway. Yusaku lui avait prêté une oreillette pour parler à tous moments, et des bretelles élastiques ("_On peut toujours revenir aux sources !_").

-Je suis prêt à partir, dit-il.

-OK. On va te guider jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble dont nous avions parlé tout à l'heure, et tu n'auras qu'à sauter sur le toit.

Le premier challenge était là : sauter sur le toit du tramway allait être une des parties les plus difficiles. Mais inutile de penser à ça à ce moment-là : ils devaient se dépêcher avant que les 8 heures ne sonnent.

Quelques minutes après, Conan était sur le toit d'un des buildings proche des lignes du tramway. Il posa un pied sur la marche de béton supposée empêcher la chute de personnes maladroites.

Le vent le frappait le visage. Il regarda en bas : s'il tombait à coté, ce serait la mort assurée. Il n'avait qu'un essai avec le parachute, et c'était pour se sauver du désastre qu'allait être le dé-raillement du tramway.

Yusaku posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Conan.

-Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? Ton bras droit est moitié cassé tu vas avoir du mal-

-Non, je peux le faire. Je ne me suis pas entrainé ces 3 dernières années pour échouer maintenant.

-D'accord. Nous restons en contact par oreillette.

Yusaku et Vermouth se reculèrent. Jodie était restée dans le bureau du Superintandent pour voir ce que les caméras captureraient : Conan avait une caméra sur la branche de ses lunettes, qui allait retransmette sur écran la scène.

Il faisait noir. Vous imaginez bien en hiver à 7 heures, sans écharpe ni quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un allait se jeter de plusieurs mètres et faire sauter le tramway de Beika dans le canal en utilisant tout ce qui pouvait être destructeur : TNT, Bazooka, et encore, pas de bombardiers !

Le tramway arriva, les feux éclairés, ce qui illumina la nuit froide de Beika.

Conan ne réfléchit pas : il prit tout son élan et sauta de plus de 3 mètres de hauteur sur un tramway remplit de terroristes.

-Argh !

Le pieds de Conan se tordit sous l'effet du choc, et celui-ci roula et ne réussi qu'à s'accrocher à la rambarde, les pieds à 20 mètres au dessus du vide, avec sa main gauche.

Ses mains commençaient à transpirer.

"_Yabe _*_!_"

* * *

Et voila ! Rien de plus à ajouter, à part que le Kudoproject recherche un écrivain de fanfiction en ce moment, et que vous pouvez envoyer un mail à : kudoproject gmail. com (supprimer les espaces) si vous pensez être compétent.

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**Tim Kudo**


	9. Kami-Sama ! Masumi's the target !

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Ouiii ! Ce chapitre a été trèèès frustrant à écrire. Comme vous vous en êtes aperçu, cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres, à cause du manque de temps. Donc, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre dès demain, qui, vous allez le voir, va être très surprenant ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, et c'est comme ça que nous aurons terminé la première affaire, dans quelques chapitres...!

Une fois de plus, j'utilise encore des mots Japonais (en fait, on se sent vraiment obligé d'en inclure, parfois !) : Kami-sama veut dire "Dieu", mais aussi l'expression "Nom de Dieu", "Oh my God".**  
**

Dédicace à _**Hoshi**_ ! Merci à lui, et vive les débats sur Détective Conan et le Pepsi !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Conan était maintenant au-dessus du vide, la main tremblante, qui, d'ailleurs commençait à transpirer.

-Yabe !

Conan essaya de s'aider de son bras droit, mais une douleur féroce lui parcourait le corps quand il essayait de s'en servir.

Il remarqua aussi qu'un des hommes habillés de noir (il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'ils faisaient partis de l'Organisation) pouvait le voir.

Conan glissa sur la rampe, pour aller au tout derrière tu train. Dans ses derniers efforts, il se balança d'une main, et mit ses pieds en avant, dans le but de casser la vitre.

Celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact, et Conan fit un roulé-boulé sur le sol, en sortant instinctivement son pistolet. Il n'y avait que des personnes effrayées devant lui- des hommes, des femmes et des enfants-, et personne d'autre.

Il remarqua à peine une dame, les dents claquants de peur, pointant un de ses longs doigts vers derrière lui.

-Hein…?

Il se retourna, et évita de justesse un coup de poing qui lui aurait été fatal.

Un des hommes en noir était là, devant lui, un regard meurtrier arborant son visage.

Celui-ci se lança vers lui, et lui tira d'abord un premier poing, dans la direction du ventre de son adversaire. Conan esquiva (de justesse, son bras lui faisait un mal inimaginable), et para de son bras gauche. Il fit passe son adversaire sur son dos, et le projeta au sol d'un coup sec, la tête de l'homme frappant violemment contre le siège. Conan prit son pistolet, et lui tira dans le bras (technique du FBI, un coup non-mortel, mais qui immobilise l'adversaire. Ne prenez pas Conan comme un monstre). Une fois terminé, il regarda les personnes, toutes regroupées dans un coin, apeurées.

-FBI, dit-il en sortant son insigne de sa poche intérieur. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Les personnes se détendirent un tout petit peu. "_Bon, c'est déjà ça_ _!_", se dit Conan.

-Je suis là pour vous aider !, dit-il. Vous allez rester ici, pendant que je décrocherai cette voiture aux autres. Vous allez être recueilli par un de mes collègues, qui va être en charge de vous faire sortir. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous tous, et attachez vos ceintures.

Les "touristes" s'exécutèrent, trop ébahis (ou peureux, à vous de choisir) pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Conan chercha un "objet suspect" dans la pièce. Il n'eut que peu de temps à regarder en haut, et voir une énorme caisse accroché au plafond, un minuteur en rouge.

"_C'est bon ! Il est là_ _!_".

Conan sortit LA meilleure invention d'Agasa : un stoppeur de bombes !

Autant cela peut sembler irréaliste, autant une fois compris, on est tout de suite convaincu. C'était un petit objet noir, orné d'un cadran à minuteur et des morceaux de cartes mères encore inachevées ("_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la terminer, Yusaku_ _!_"). Le principe était que cette boite, une fois raccordée à une bombe, transférait l'énergie de la dynamite ou de l'explosion attendue à l'intérieur de la boite. Si vous préférez, c'et le même principe que le changement de corps pour une âme, mais dans le cas d'une bombe géante.

Malheureusement, cette machine était le seul atout dans le cas des bombes du groupe : les composants pour créer cette pièce extraordinaire étaient rares, et la machine en elle-même mettait du temps à être construite.

Conan commença donc l'opération de déminage : il enleva doucement la coque, et se trouva face à face avec des circuits imprimés par dizaine et des fils, rouge, bleu, jaune et vert. Il brancha les fils rouges dans les emplacements rouges dans sa machine, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement reliée l'une à l'autre.

A ce moment-là, le plus dur commençait.

Conan ouvrit la porte, avant, bien sûr, d'avoir regardé par la vitre, dans le but de savoir si une autre surprise l'attendait ou pas dans le froid glacial d'un engin roulant à grande vitesse.

Personne, donc. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva à marcher sur un espace très réduit : l'espace de gros bloc de fer, suivit d'une chaine, suivit d'un autre boc de fer.

Conan passa sur la porte suivante, et se retourna, pour être en face de la chaine qui liait la voiture 1 à la 2.

C'est la chaine qu'il devra rompre dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre, pour sauver non-seulement des innocents, pauvres personnes ayant eu le malheur de sauter dans le tramway, mais aussi les hommes vêtus de noir, qu'il devra aussi sauver, pour répondre aux questions de James Black.

Enfin, Conan regarda par la vitre de la cabine. Il y avait trois hommes à l'intérieur, parlants, attachés à une des rambardes.

Conan ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. La première partie, celle qu'il était en train d'exécuter, était de se faire le moins remarquer. L'autre, par contre, était autre chose (Un tramway qui saute de ses rails, ça passe inaperçu…non ?), et le meilleur moyen était plus de s'infiltrer.

Il nota la position des hommes dans la voiture, et se hissa sur le toit.

Une fois là-haut, il fut repoussé quelque peu par le vent. Il recula de plusieurs pas, et se stabilisa.

Il visa avec son pistolet sur les endroits où il pensait (savait ?) que les hommes étaient. Jackpot apparemment, car il entendit trois cris à l'affilé, et des hommes tomber à terre.

Il redescendit du toit et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Les trois hommes étaient bien à terre, et pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivant, s'approcha de chacun d'eux et toucha leur cou, dans le but de détecter du pouls. Tous les trois étaient vivants, Jodie et Vermouth s'occuperont d'eux. Il les tira, un par un, dans l'autre voiture, et revint dans la nouvelle voiture qu'il venait de "débarrasser".

Conan activa le micro qu'il avait accroché au contour de sa tête.

-Allô ? Papa, tu me reçois ?

Après quelques grésillements, il entendit la voix de son père à l'autre bout du…fil…?

-Shinichi ? Qu'y a-t-il, où en es-tu ?

-Bien, répondit-il. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour la dernière et l'avant dernière voiture.

Il continua d'avancer.

-C'est très bien. Continue à avancer en me parlant, conseilla-t-il.

-Oui, oui. J'arrive à la voiture numéro 18.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? Reste armé !

-Non, il n'y a personne.

Il entra dans la petite "pièce". Il était toujours à l'affut, même s'il n'avait vu personne lors du premier coup d'œil. Non, toujours personne, à part cette énorme bombe toujours collée au plafond.

"Ah, j'ai oublié de te le signaler : les bombes sont accrochées au plafond. Elles ont un compteur, et sont juste des bombes basiques de type H."

-Merci pour l'info. Toujours personne ?

Conan enchaina les voitures, les unes après les autres, en n'ayant toujours rien à signaler. Il garda le contact avec Yusaku.

_Quelques minutes après_

"Je vais à la voiture 6, maintenant. Conan, terminé", dit-il, en arrêtant le micro.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de cette voiture, en se disant "_Il ne doit y avoir personne, ils les ont tous mis dans la- wow !_".

Oui, wow était le mot. La voiture, la numéro 6, était bourrée d'hommes en noir. En les comptant (discrètement, hein ?), il en voyait 14, ou 15.

"_Mais…Cela voudrait dire que certains des passagers étaient habillés normalement, et se sont changés pour rejoindre les ennemis ?_".

Le garçon rappela son père.

-Papa ? C'est mauvais, ils sont plus que prévu !

-Ah bon ? Combien sont-ils, et dans quelle pièce ?

-Une quinzaine, quatorze ou quinze, dans la voiture 6 !

-Alors…As-tu compté les passagers dans la dernière voiture ?

-N-Non, malheureusement pas… Bon, je les élimine tous, et je passe à la suivante.

Quelques minutes après, Conan était à la voiture numéro 2 (je vous épargne le festival sanglant, pas beau à voir).

Il y avait eu un peu de problèmes dans les autres voitures, mais il ne s'était toujours pas faire découvrir par les ennemis (un peu comme dans Splinter Cell, on peut faire détonner du C4, personne n'entend…). Il avait malheureusement éliminé les hommes se trouvant dans la voiture, faute de précision lors de l'usage des mitrailleuses.

Il se trouvait maintenant sur le toit de la voiture 2. Il était, à ce moment, pas très sûr de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Quelles armes choisir pour détruire les plans de l'ennemi ? Le problème étant, bien sûr, la limite de temps.

De ce que Conan avait calculé, il ne devait rester que deux personnes dans la voiture 1. Il avait inspecté la 2, et il n'y avait strictement rien, mis à part la bombe.

C'est quand il se posa la question "_Que devrais-je faire…?_" qu'un coup de feu, passant à quelques centimètres de son visage, le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Un Homme se hissa sur la fenêtre de la voiture 1 = 2, et observa en silence Conan. Il prit la parole, quelques minutes après.

-Edogawa Conan… Tu nous poses bien des problèmes…! Et c'est à cause de ton échec d'aujourd'hui… Que des centaines de personnes vont mourir !

-Je ne pense pas, non…, murmura-t-il.

Il se jeta- littéralement- sur l'homme. Il le plaqua au sol, et dégaina son pistolet.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Dites-moi ! Que comptez-vous faire lorsque le tramway explosera ? Vous ne voulez pas mourir, non ?

-N-Nous avons été formé pour accepter la mort. La mort est noter seul issue à la fin de cette mission.

Conan pensait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, qu'un moyen de transport viendrait sauver les hommes en mission. Mais apparemment, ils avaient bien l'air décidés à mourir.

L'homme le projeta, et ce fut Conan qui faillit tomber hors du tramway. Il sortit son arme, et d'un coup sec, tira sur l'homme. Un hit dans la tête, il tomba net au sol.

Le dernier élément était le conducteur du tramway. Il allait devoir le maitriser, puis l'amener deus cent mètres plus loin, dans la voiture 20. Du dur, donc !

Le détective ne se soucia pas du corps, et descendit jusqu'à la fenêtre de le voiture numéro 1, qui était en fait la voiture normale accouplée à l'espace du conducteur, avec les commandes. C'était sûrement dans cette pièce qu'avait été tourné l'enregistrement vidéo.

Conan ne vit qu'une seule personne dans le wagon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre discrètement, et rentra dans le wagon. La personne était dos à lui, était assez grand, habillé tout de noir, une cigarette à la bouche.

Conan sortit aussi vite qu'il le put son revolver et tira. De la main droite. Mince.

Le tir manqua de peu la cible, et atterrit sur le sol.

"_Merde !_", pensa-t-il.

-FBI !, dit Conan, son badge dans la main droite, et son pistolet dans la gauche. Vous êtes perdu, alors mettez les mains en l'air, nous ne voulons pas de blessé !

-Ah ah…!, dit-il sans se retourner. Edogawa Conan, c'est ça ? Je t'attendais…!

L'homme se retourna, et d'une vitesse foudroyante sortit un pistolet et tira sur Conan. La balle toucha le pistolet de Conan, le faisant tomber aux pieds de l'homme.

Conan fonça sur l'homme, et lui délivra un fort coup de poing, sec et rapide. L'homme, contrairement à ce que pensait Conan, ne put esquiver le coup de poing, et tomba à terre. Conan ne prit la peine de vérifier le visage de la "victime", il vérifia juste qu'elle se soit bien évanouie. L'homme ne bougeait plus; le coup de poing assené n'était pas mortel, mais pas…tendre non plus.

Conan se retourna, et tapota sur l'oreillette, pour rentrer en contact avec son père.

-Shinichi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je l'ai eu, le boss de l'opération est à terre, dit-il, en se tournant vers la vitre menant à la voiture 2.

BOUM !

Conan eut l'impression de rater un battement de cœur. Pas de son propre cœur, mais celui d'un autre.

Il se retourna : l'homme était assis au sol, le pistolet contre sa tempe, du sang coulant abondamment de celle-ci.

-Merde !, s'exclama Conan, en se rapprochant du corps. Il s'est suicidé ! Il est mort, dit-il à l'oreillette.

-N-Nani ? Bon, apporte le corps jusqu'à la voiture 20, et fait sauter la chaine !

Conan prit le corps de l'homme en noir sur les épaules, et le porta, jusqu'à l'autre bout du tram, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une chose facile !

Cependant, Conan, après avoir fait sauter la chaine reliant la voiture 20 à la 19, revint à la voiture 1, pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose des commandes.

-Yabe ! Les commandes sont bloquées !

Conan continuait de toucher les leviers et les boutons quand un doute lui vint.

"_Il y a quelques chose qui se passe à 8 heures, non ?_

…

_Oh. Kami-sama._

_M-Masumiiiiiiiiii !_"

* * *

Niark niark, Cliffffffffhaaaaaanger !

Vous pouvez toujours émettre des hypothèses dans les commentaires ;)

En vous remerciant d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	10. Un flingue pointé dans son dos

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return **

* * *

Arg ! Un chapitre assez court, cette fois-ci ! Il ne fait qu'à peu près 650 mots (sans compter cette introduction, sinon on est à 1 300 mots), c'est à dire entre le chapitre 1 et 2... Autant cela me semblait beaucoup lorsque j'ai écris les deux premiers chapitres, autant maintenant, ce n'est rien par rapport au chapitre 8 (+ 3 000 mots). Je me rends compte que je boucle la le 10ème chapitre, alors que je pensais arrêter après les 3 premiers chapitres écrits lors d'une nuit blanche... Mais non, j'ai continué, donc vive moi !

Bon, pour être positif, c'est un des chapitres les plus excitants que j'ai écris ! J'avais hésité à ce que la File 1 soit cette mission dans le tram ou une autre dans un réacteur nucléaire... Mais pour commencer, mieux vaut une "petite" affaire ! J'éspère que vous trouvez celle-ci bien ficelée, vous pouvez poser des questions s'il y a un détail que j'ai oublié, ou même une question en général.

Encore un petit mot Japonais : ksa (ou quand on force : ksaaaaa !) veut dire "et merde !". Vous pouvez entendre ce magnifique mot dans le Film 15.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

"Masumi !", dit-il tout haut.

Conan tapota son oreillette.

-Papa ? Papa !

Toujours personne. Yusaku devait être en train d'aider avec la voiture 20.

-Ksaaaa* !, s'exclama-t-il.

Le tramway continuait à rouler, secouant légèrement de temps en temps son unique passager encore vivant. Il regarda sa montre. Plus qu'une demi-heure, et le tramway sautera de ses rails.

Conan, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ouvrit la fenêtre. Il y avait, en dessous de lui, des maisons.

"_C'est pas bon ! Je ne peux pas sauter, le tramway n'est pas assez haut pour que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir le parachute !_".

Il se calma quelque peu. Il visualisa les endroits où il pouvait sauter, sur la carte du tramway.

Malheureusement, cette carte qu'il avait un peu regardé ne précisais pas "l'altitude" des rails, et il fut donc résolu à n'utiliser que sa mémoire.  
"_Le mieux serait d'arriver près du Lycée. S'il y a des snipers, ce sera en face de la première salle de cours. Si ce sont des hommes armés, ce sera à l'entrée, car ils pourraient s'enfuir en voiture._"

Conan décida donc de sauter du tramway à la hauteur du Lycée Teitan. Il y serai dans une quinzaine de minutes, si tout allait bien. Le problème était que le trajet, durant quinze minutes, ne laissait que 15 autres à Conan pour faire ce qu'il devait faire : protéger Masumi.

Les choses étaient passées si vite : cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il avait dévoilé son existence à Masumi, mais cela faisait deux ans qu'il attendait ça. Voir son visage, un sourire, un vrai sourire, et pas ses faux sourires qui trompaient les gens. Mais lui ne se laissait pas duper, et avait bien vu à quel point elle souffrait.

Vermouth lui avait interdit de la voir : si elle l'avait vu, TOUT aurait été ruiné. Absolument tout. Masumi était la clé de leurs problèmes, ou plutôt, de leur problème.

Conan l'avait croisé un jour, dans la rue. Il était habillé plutôt normalement, avec un chapeau pour couvrir son visage. Pendant une demi seconde, il était passé à coté d'elle, et il était sûr qu'elle aussi avait sentit quelque chose.

Ran était, à la connaissance de Conan, encore endormie. Mais en fait, celle-ci était dans la maison, sûrement avec Yukiko. Sois sa mère lui avait dévoilé le secret, sois elle avait inventé un mensonge pour tromper Ran.

En toute sincérité, Conan ne voulait pas que Ran sache qu'il était vivant. Les choses étaient devenues « bizarres » entre eux, notamment avec le changement d'attitude de Conan lorsqu'il avait appris son amour pour Araide (de Ran, hein ? Pas de ShiXAraide chez moi!). Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander pour ce qu'il n'allait pas, et les choses étaient restées telles qu'elles étaient. Conan était aller vivre chez Masumi, tandis qu'elle même côtoyait Ran. Elle avait entendu plein de récits par Masumi dans lesquels elle se rendait compte de l'incroyable intelligence, maturité et courage dont faisait preuve Conan quand il n'était pas avec elle.

Même si Conan s'était montré plus distant, cela ne voulait pas dire que lui et Ran avaient une mauvaise relation : il l'appelait toujours « Ran-neechan », et il était toujours considéré comme son petit frère.

Enfin, le temps passait lentement seul dans le tramway, et Conan avait peur. Yusaku ne répondait pas. Pas de téléphone sur lui. Beika de nuit, dans le froid de l'hiver. Tout pour une mauvaise journée.

Le ciel était si noir et froid qu'on aurait dit le soleil éteint à tout jamais, et la lune cachée par les nuages ne faisaient que l'assombrir.

Il devait maintenant être assez proche de Teitan. Le tramway qui passait près de Teitain était sur un des ponts (il fallait donc regarder en l'air, de la cour de Teitan, pour le voir). Si Conan sautait, il tomberai sur le toit du Lycée, bâtiment C, c'est à dire la cour du toit sur laquelle les étudiants faisaient du sport avec le « Gorille », le professeur de sport, de temps en temps, sinon, les élèves faisaient sport sur le terrain. Mais un des problèmes était justement son identité : il ne devait pas se faire découvrir, et même si Yusaku et James Black pouvaient avoir des moyens (très) convaincants de réduire la parole des gens, il restait aussi ses connaissances, et les taupes qu'il devait y avoir dans le lycée : n'importe quel élèves ou professeurs pouvaient faire partie des Hommes en Noir; il ne fallait donc faire confiance à personne.

Il est a noter que, même si on ne l'imagine pas tout de suite, Conan n'a encore que 15 ans, cette année là (les grades scolaires au Japon n'étant pas les mêmes qu'en France, Conan se trouve à 15 ans, au lieu de la 3ème, en Terminale...), et bien que cela n'ai aucun rapport, il pouvait déjà voir les journaux publier « Adolescent de 15 ans : arme secrète du FBI ! », ou d'autres titres dans le genre.

Il attendit donc le temps qu'il fallait, et il était en train d'arriver au Lycée Teitan. Il scruta les toits des yeux : personne, en apparence en tout cas, bien qu'il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit dans la nuit totale. Conan pouvait voir les salles allumées : elles étaient les seules sources de lumière dans la nuit noire.

Le détective recula, prit tout son élan, et sauta. Il était assez haut pour ne pas percuter le sol avant d'avoir pu ouvrir son parachute, et bien heureusement en tout cas.

La descente se fit rapidement, mais de façon brusque : Yusaku n'avait pas prévu qu'il finirait par descendre là, et n'avait donc pas pu l'avertir qu'un fort vent secouait cette partie de la ville. Conan bougea donc de quelques mètres après de fortes secousses de vents, mais tomba quand même sur le toit. En arrivant, le parachute attira Conan au sol. Celui-ci se courba légèrement, puis tomba à quatre pattes. Le temps de défaire le parachute, et...

-Tu es fini, Conan Edogawa.

Un pistolet était pointé dans son dos.

* * *

Cliffffffhaaaaaaaanger ! Prochain chapitre : fin de la File 1...?

Rien d'autre à dire, à par merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	11. Masumi et Saké visés de la main gauche !

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Fu fu ! On s'approche de plus en plus de la fin de la File 1 ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la File 2, mais il y aura d'abord un petit chapitre reliant les deux, où je pense écrire la vie "courante", ou "de tous les jours" de Conan et Masumi, vous pouvez-me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avoir patienté, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

****_Un pistolet était pointé dans son dos.  
_

« _Huh ?_ », se demanda Conan.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut une violente gifle de la part de son agresseur, qui fit voltiger Conan quelques mètres plus loin.

-Arg !

Conan leva les yeux en l'air et aperçu la personne qu'il chassait depuis plusieurs mois : Saké, un membre de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, un homme petit, très puissant, une barbe brune taillée, et toujours un chapeau sur la tête.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de Conan, pistolet en main. Conan, lui, était en position assise, les bras derrière son dos pour se tenir.

[Il faut bien se situer : Conan est sur une plateforme de bâtiment en face de la salle de Masumi. Seulement deux mètres (en largeur) sépare les deux endroits.]

Après un sourire démoniaque, Saké tira. Conan prit un petit peu de la balle, dans la jambe droite. en se penchant sur le coté. Il eut le temps de se relever (difficilement, mais bon...), et de sortir le siens.

-Lâche ton arme, Saké ! Tu es perdu ! Ton chef de mission et tous tes hommes dans le tramway vont mourir dans quelques minutes !

-Mff, qui aurait du remord pour eux ! Ce sont des appâts, pour t'attirer dans un piège ! Et tu es tombé dedans ! Sera va mourir, aujourd'hui, et devant tes yeux !

Conan reçut un autre coup de Saké, dans le ventre. Il recula une fois de plus de quelques pas, mais ne tomba pas.

Saké le prit par le col, et d'un geste vif et violent, l'envoya vers la salle de classe.

Tout se passait au ralentit, pour Conan. Il se voyait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du vide, puis passer devant la vitre de la salle de classe, et casser une vitre énorme, avec sa seule tête, puis giser au sol, quasiment inerte, aux pieds de Masumi.

Celle-ci mis une petit seconde avant de comprendre ce qui se passait : Conan à ses pieds, quasiment mort, une vitre cassée, une tête ensanglantée, et sa main, fébrile, accrocher ses chaussettes (oui, les filles sont obligées de porter des jupes, à Teitan...Masumi aurait préféré des jeans...).

-P-Part...Vite !, dit-il.

Conan glissa sa main au sol, dans l'espoir d'attraper son pistolet au sol.

Masumi, sans réfléchir, prit Conan par la taille, une main au dessus de son cou.

De l'autre coté, dans la pluie (imaginez que la salle, plutôt petite, et trempée de l'eau de dehors...), Saké prit un malin plaisir de viser sur l'épaule de Masumi...Juste assez pour qu'elle lâche Conan, pas assez pour qu'elle soit trop handicapée.

BOUM ! La balle partit à tout allure, et eut l'effet que le tueur avait prévu. La détective lâcha son camarade et tituba. Saké prit ce moment pour sauter dans la salle, prendre Masumi par le coup en une clé de bras, un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe.

Conan, par terre, regarda son ennemi égorger petit à petit Masumi.

-Lève-toi, héros !, rugit-il.

L'expression « plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! » n'avait jamais été aussi vraie : Conan était quasiment paralysé par la douleur de sa jambe droite, de sa cheville gauche tordue, des impacts de balles sur son épaule, son bras droit quasiment inutilisable et le lourd équipement qu'il portait.

Il se releva, doucement, péniblement. Un genoux. Puis deux. Puis il se stabilisa.

Il voyait, en regardant par l'ex-vitre, des gens se ruer vers la porte, des bruits de sirènes, qui,- oh!-, devaient ignorer le drame qui pouvait se passer dans les minutes. La pluie battante faisait un bruit infernal, et le tonnerre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Coupure d'électricité dans la salle : « _Il manquait plus que ça, maintenant, on a la totale _». Alarme incendie : « _Ah ben non, on n'avait pas la totale, en fait..._ »

Conan ne savait quoi faire. Il était debout, il pouvait tomber à n'importe quelle secousse, et Masumi était prisonnière.

-Alors, tu apprécies la vue, héros ?

Il pouvait sentir tout son corps crier : il était dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose de bien, dans cet état là !

Il y avait maintenant du sang sur le visage de Masumi, le tueur avait sortit un couteau. Il était maintenant en train de remuer le pistolet dans la plaie qu'il avait fait, faisant souffrir Masumi au plus haut point.

-S-Salaud ! Lâche-la !, cria-t-il, d'une voix faiblarde.

-Ohh non ! Je suis sûr que Gin sera ravit d'apprendre que je l'ai capturée ! Allez, envoies-moi ton oreillette !

«_ Merde, il l'a vu !_ ».

Étant bien obligé, il la jeta vers lui. D'un geste rapide, l'homme la rattrapa, de quelques doigts.

« _Formidable_ ! ».

Et le tueur continuait. Une plaie ouverte de plus dans le cou de Masumi, un cou de pistolet dans les yeux, un autre petit coup de couteau...

Masumi, elle, avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, une grimace sur son visage.

Conan fit glisser sa main vers sa taille, endroit où le pistolet était caché, mais une balle tirée par le ravisseur l'en empêcha.

-Laisse tomber ! Tu n'as aucun chance ! La vie de Sera est entre mes mains ! Tu es à moitié mort ! Mes hommes- non-, JE t'ai battu ! Tu es en échec !

-Oh, non...

Conan dégaine son arme. De sa main gauche. Tremblante et ensanglantée. Il la pointe vers Masumi et l'homme.

* * *

C-C-Cliffhanger Braker ! Il est bien, celui-là, non ? ^^

Pour la scène où Conan les vise, il faut un peu imaginer l'effet de la scène dans le film "La Quatorzième Cible", le film 2 de _Conan_ (la suite n'a rien avoir, ne vous inquiétez pas) : le temps est un peu comme "figé" au moment de la visée, la musique s'arrête, et...Vous verrez Samedi prochain !

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	12. Flashback : le pire jour au monde

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Ouiii ! On arrive à la fin de la file ! Mais TOTALEMENT à la fin...?

Un chapitre d'une "bonne" taille (1 070 mots si l'on ne compte pas ce petit texte d'introduction).

Shuu-nii veut dire "frère Shuu", qui est un diminutif pour "Shuichi", puisque Sera est la soeur d'Akai.

On arrive au centre total de l'histoire. Encore une fois, je vais peut-être fair un Hors-Série pour expliquer plus en détail, mais voila : vous avez enfin une bonne partie de réponse de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la "mort" de Conan ! Une bonne partie est expliquée, le reste est pour une autre fois.

Ensuite, Noël arrive ! Bien que cela ne concerne pas tout le monde, nous comptons faire un record dans l'histoire du blog "Le Kudoproject" de visiteur. Alors venez ce jour là, et cliquez sur la pub ! Un chapitre spécial qui fait partie des premières oeuvres d'Aoyama sera publié, et je vous assure qu'il n'a jamais été publié avant en Français ! J'vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Chapitre**** 12 **:

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« _Quoi... ? _», se demanda-t-il.

[Conan bouge un peu sa main. Masumi ouvre grand les yeux. Elle a peur. L'homme commence aussi a avoir peur. Conan a un visage passif. Il pointe le pistolet. Il appuie sur la gâchette. La balle part comme au ralentit, elle traverse l'air, on dirait qu'elle l'a fait onduler. Elle atteint quelqu'un. Masumi ou Saké ? ]

Conan ne le sut pas, il tomba au sol, épuisé, la tête cognant contre le dur sol. Sa vue s'embrumait petit à petit, il perdait du sang.

« _Sois Saké est mort, sois c'est Masumi... _»

Ne pouvant dire (et penser) plus, il ferma les yeux, dans le « confort » d'un froid glacial de Décembre...

**{ = } { = }**

Conan ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux. Il était étalé dans la neige, il avait froid. Il se mit sur ses genoux, et regarda autour de lui.

« _Une station de ski ? _», se demanda-t-il.

Il pouvait voir un car passer en bas de la pente lui était tout en haut. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit : il était sur la même piste que celle qui lui avait été en quelque sorte fatale, celle qui avait faillit le tuer.

Il se souvenait...Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé cette semaine là...

Des bombes. Un coup de pouces d'Akai. Des hélicoptères.

Conan s'en souvenait : il avait 13 ans, et était dans la même classe qu'Ayumi, Gentai, Mitsuhiko et Haibara.

James Black l'avait contacté, à cause d'un trafic d'armes qui se passait quelque part là-bas en montagne. Malheureusement, les ravisseurs connaissaient peut-être Conan, et c'est pour cela que le FBI avait financé un « voyage scolaire de neige » à la classe, qui était partie en montagne, au bon endroit, et c'était de cette façon que le jeune détéctive était arrivé innaperçu.

La mission était la suivante : il devait s'échapper du groupe lors de la deuxième journée, et rejoindre le FBI dans une grotte de la montagne pour se préparer à attaquer. Il avait parlé à Masumi une dernière fois au téléphone (sans lui dire ce qui se passait), pour au moins entendre sa voix une dernière fois, s'il venait à mourir.

Jodie, Conan et Camel avaient arrêté les criminels, toujours sur leurs skis ou leur snowboard, et l'affaire s'arrêtait là. Ou devait s'arrêter là.

Conan était retourné dans à son hôtel, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Genta et Mitsuhiko, et après avoir été sévèrement grondé par son enseignant, il était repartit dehors.

A cette pensée de l'hôtel, Conan fut transporté à l'endroit où sa pensée le menait. Il se trouvait au chaud, avant d'avoir une autre mémoire. Maintenant, il était à nouveau dehors.

Il avait vu Masumi, dans le froid, devant la falaise. Il la regardait, et même si elle n'était pas retourné, Conan savait qu'elle pleurait.

-Shuu...Shuu-nii...*

Son frère, Shuichi Akai, avait mené la périlleuse mission de traquer et détruire l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, mais avait échoué, et avait été tué par Vermouth, sous les yeux de Gin. M'enfin, ça, s'était la version racontée de Conan et de Jodie Starling, qui, retrouvant un peu d'Akai dans Masumi, étaient devenue amies, malgré la différence d'âge.

Il vit un autre lui, un Conan un peu plus jeune (la différence ne se voyait que très peu), venir l'enlacer. L'émotion prit un peu Conan, il sentit son corps se faire lourd.

Puis il fut transporter un haut du barrage.

Conan sentit la haine... non, la nausée...non, un sentiment de mélancolie venir à lui devant ce souvenir. Le pire jour de sa vie était devant lui : il avait pu ressentir toutes les émotions les plus détestables dans cette journée : de la pitié envers lui-même, de la haine, une forte mélancolie, etc..., et ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il avait dû tout sacrifier pour sauver ses amis, et la plupart d'entre eux ne le savaient pas.

Il voyait sa classe : une classe « normale », des élèves touchants à tous les panneaux plantés dans le sol, qui présentaient des schémas du barrage ou son histoire, les professeurs essayant de tenir la classe, et bien d'autres choses spécifiques aux classes, qui marchait sur les cotés du barrage, pour le visiter.

Conan était resté sur le toit, juste au bord du barrage, pendant quelques minutes, sentant la brise, quand Akai était arrivé, en hélico, qui se crasha à moitié sur le toit.

Il en sauta et cria « Kudo ! C'est la merde ! »

Conan vit "Conan n°2" (le Conan du souvenir de notre Conan, celui du présent) se retourner, d'un air confus.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Akai, c'est pas-

-Des bombardiers ! Des bombardiers vont arriver dans les quelques minutes, conduits par des Hommes en Noir !, cria-t-il.

Le jeune détective (du passé) sentit son sang se glacer à l'évocation de ces mots quasiment maudits : ils étaient là, prêts à attaquer, et lui était quasiment désarmé : à part un pistolet « de secours » dans sa combinaison de ski, il n'avait rien d'autre.

Akai, alias _Rye_ dans l'Organisation, fit signe à Conan du passé de venir dans l'hélicoptère. Akai se mit à la place du conducteur, et Conan du passé derrière, à coté des portes-fenêtres de l'appareil. Il les referma, et Conan retira son snowboard, qu'il attacha dans son dos.

Il vit la main d'Akai se pointer sous les sièges. Le détective en sortit une mallette : des mitrailleuses, des bazookas, des snipers, des fusils à pompe, des grenades un vrai attirail de tueur.

Conan avait été transporté à coté du Conan du passé, qu'il vit charger les armes, et les accrocher à sa ceinture, ou dans ses poches.

-Kudo, il me semble qu'un seul des hélicoptères est blindé. Je m'occupe de descendre les autres, mais toi, tu vas devoir le détruire de l'intérieur.

-De l'intérieur ?, demanda Conan du passé.

Je vais faire que cet hélico vole plutôt près du sol, pour que tu puisses te rattraper en cas de chute. Mais ce que tu dois faire, c'est sauter de celui-ci, à celui de l'ennemi. Une fois accroché, tu n'auras qu'à tous les faire tomber dans les pommes, et le poser au sol.

-Compris, dit Conan, avant qu'Akai ne lui tende une oreillette.

-On peut rester en contact, comme ça, dit-il.

Conan (le vrai, hein ? Celui du présent) assistait à la scène. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais n'avait pas envie de la voir à nouveau. CETTE scène. Ce moment horrible, qu'il allait revivre dans les quelques minutes.

Akai explosa littéralement les bombardiers qui arrivaient. Heureusement, ils étaient dans des hautes montages, et les hélicoptères ne faisaient « que » tomber sur des montagnes aussi blanches que...ben...la neige, quoi...

Maintenant, il restait le dernier, celui qui était blindé, celui qui transportait des membres assez hauts placés de l'Organisation.

Conan ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient maintenant assez proches de la pente de ski, tout en restant assez haut. Les hélicoptères se touchaient presque. Conan ouvrit sa poche, dégaina son arme, et sauta sur l'autre hélicoptère. Il vit un homme ouvrir la vitre, qu'il neutralisa sur le coup. Le deuxième, qui était le dernier autre que le conducteur, l'enchaina de coups de poing dans une formation assez sérée. Le détective réussit quand même à lui envoyer un coup bien placé dans le cou, et le faire partir dans l'autre monde.

Il restait maintenant le conducteur. Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton (en y repensant, Conan du présent se demanda si ce n'était pas l'auto-pilote...à voir), et se leva : c'était Saké. Saké fonça sur lui, et Conan se prit un premier coup de pied, puis un deuxième, et un enchainement de coups de poing, sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Conan réussit à bloquer un coup, mais qui glissa quelque peu et fit exploser sa poche, remplie de dépliant, et par exemple sa carte de remontée de ski.

Il trébucha, trébucha, et tomba, dans de la neige poudreuse, qui lui fit mal aux articulations. Il roula plusieurs fois, se heurta à des rochers, et retomba sur les fesses. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, quasi-inconscient de ce qui s'était passé, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Ksaaaa !, hurla-t-il de déséspoir, frappant ses poings contre la neige.

Conan du présent était aussi à coté de celui du passé, qui d'un coup eut un regard sombre.

-Il a...il a mon passeport..., balbutia Conan du passé.

Les Hommes en Noir avaient son passeport pour les pentes, c'est à dire empreintes digitales, nom et prénom. S'ils l'analysaient, tous ses amis seraient en danger, sa couverture explosée !

Il se mit à réfléchir très rapidement.  
Et Conan le savait : la première idée à germer dans sa tête était la suivante :

1- Provoquer un désastre, du genre une avalanche, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

2- Se faire passer pour mort : les informations détenues par les ennemis ne serviront donc plus à rien !

Et voilà, vous avez un exemple d'une idée de génie...

Et quelques minutes après, Akai visait avec son canon le barrage, laissant couler par tonnes de l'eau et de la neige.

Je crois que vous connaissez _à peu près_ la suite.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Je sais que ce n'est pas tellement un cliffhanger, mais ça tient quand même bien "en haleine". Le prochain chapitre sera soit Samedi 15, soit Samedi 22. Le brillant écrivain de fanfictions Eztos a aussi écrit des fanfictions sur le Kudoproject ( kudoproject . overblog. com, enlevez les espaces).

* * *

**_Startold/Tim Kudo_**


	13. Conan retrouvé quasi mort, Saké disparu!

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

On est presque à la fin de la File 1 ! Le cliffhanger est assez "sympa", pour le coup, et on a enfin droit à quelques scènes sympas de romance (merci _Hoshi_ pour son soutien, il a écrit ces lignes...), ce qui nous change un peu. Je signalerais quand on sera à la fin de la File (on pense toujours que ce sera au chapitre suivant, mais au final, on a tellement de choses à dire, que ce sera peut-être au Chapitre 15, en quel cas la File 1 aura duré 14 chapitres (le premier étant le Prologue)).

Le chapitre est de taille moyenne (on arrive à peine aux 1000 mots), mais cela inaugure** les 20 000 mots dans la fic !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Et quelques minutes après, Akai visait avec son canon le barrage, laissant couler par tonnes de l'eau et de la neige._

_Je crois que vous connaissez la suite._

Conan ne vit plus que du noir.

Il était maintenant sur le sol froid de la salle de classe, allongé, sentant un liquide chaud sur son tibia. « _Aïe ! Du sang ! »_

Il fronça les sourcils, les lampes au plafond lui faisaient mal aux yeux, même s'ils étaient fermés.

Le détective sentit une main chaude, rassurante, se poser sur lui.

-Conan ? Conan, accroche-toi !

C'était Masumi. Mais était-ce un rêve, ou la réalité ?

La jeune fille le toucha dans le cou, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Conan qu'elle le pensait peut-être mort. Apparemment, elle fut soulagée, car elle poussa un petit soupir.

Masumi le prit dans ses bras en le serrant. Conan se sentait bien, en sécurité, au chaud. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, mais elle dû le relâcher, et Conan sentit qu'elle prenait un portable.

-Allô ? C'est Masumi ! Amenez une voiture ici au plus vite ! Oui...Non, non ! Y'a un problème !, dît-elle.

Une fois que Masumi aie raccroché, elle souleva Conan, elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, étant donné le nombre de kilos qu'il portait rien qu'en armure et protections.

-Conan ? Réveille-toi !, lui dit-elle, une fois le jeune détéctive assis.

Un petit «_ hummmmmmm_ » se fit entendre de la part de Conan. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, et vit le visage de Masumi à quelques centimètres du siens.

-Euh..., dit-il en regardant vers le sol, en rougissant.

-Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas avoir mal !, s'écria-t-elle.

-Pire que ça ? C'est possible ?, dit-il, ce qui lui valut un regarde désapprobateur de Masumi. "Sur qui ais-je tiré ? Sur toi, ou... ?"

-Sur nous deux. J'ai reçu un peu de la balle, et elle a continué à filer sur cet homme, dit-elle sans regarder, mais en pointant sa main libre vers l'arrière.

Conan lâcha un soupir. Il regarda derrière Masumi.

Plus de Saké en vue (Kogoro avait-il fini la bouteille ? ^^ ).

-[==]-

Les élèves avaient commencés à paniquer : une fuite de gaz s'était produite dans la cafétéria, l'alarme incendie résonnait à tous les étages, le vent se propageait par la double fenêtre brisée jusqu'à dans les couloirs, et coupure de courant dans l'étage de Conan, c'est-à-dire le pire qu'il puisse arriver à Teitan.

Jodie était arrivée dans la voiture de Yusaku en trombe. Elle avait accourue à l'étage où la fenêtre était brisée, et avait récupéré Conan. Elle avait tiré un câble d'acier jusque dans le sol (merci Doc. Agasa pour l'invention, il avait pu en recrééer un à partir du modèle de Kaito Kid), et avait récupéré Conan sur le dos. Masumi était descendue en s'attachant à la manche de son veston, et avait atterri dans la voiture.

Masumi n'avait jamais vu Jodie aussi pressée et apeurée : elle regardait dans toutes les directions, les sourcils froncés, en laissant quelques regards vers Conan. Lui était quasiment endormi (ou _dans les vapes_ serait une meilleure expression), la tête posée sur les genoux de Masumi. Il tenait, même inconscient, la main de la jeune détective, dans un but de réconfort. Masumi, quand à elle, le regardait en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle serrait sa main laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, voyant le corps de corps de Conan inerte. Les larmes coulaient maintenant de ses joues à flots, finissaient par chuter sur le corps de Conan. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir.

-[==]-

Yukiko Kudo avait fait un excellent travail : étant donné qu'elle était restée chez Agasa en attendant le retour de Conan, c'est elle qui avait du s'occuper de Ran. Et là ou était le problème est que Ran était suspicieuse sur ce qui se passait avec Shinichi, et que Kogoro, Eri, Sonoko, Makoto et Araide l'attendaient tous pour le repas de famille.

Elle s'était occupée d'elle juste après que Conan soit partis de la maison, donc vers les environs de 6 heures du matin.

En gros, c'était comme ça :

_-Yu-Yukiko ! Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Sharon Vineyard qui discute avec Masumi, Yusaku qui alerte tout le monde, et, pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de m'enfermer dans votre chambre pendant un petit moment ?_

_Yukiko ne pouvait pas répondre : Ran ne devait pas savoir que Conan (ni même Shinichi), était en vie. Et en même temps, il ne fallait absolument pas que sa famille s'inquiète._

_Elle proposa à Ran de descendre à la cuisine, et de s'asseoir à l'espèce de comptoir. Yukiko lui proposa un verre d'eau, dans lequel elle avait glissé un cachet d'amnésie. Ran le bu, et s'endormit, suite à l'effet d'un somnifère._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Ran était assise sur le sol de la rue, la vue un peu embuée, les sachets du convenience store dans le main, avec un papier écrit devant elle par Haibara, mais anonyme : « Hey, faut pas s'endormir dans la rue, m'dame ! », pour lui faire croire qu'elle s'était juste endormie suite à de la fatigue. Cependant, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. En vérifiant si son téléphone était toujours sur elle, elle vit qu'elle avait laissé un message « Excusez-moi de mon retard, j'arriverai vers 6 heures et demi », et se demanda quand elle avait bien pu l'envoyer._

Yukiko Kudo avait donc bien œuvré, et Ran ne se posait plus de questions.

Il était maintenant 8 heures et 16 minutes, et elle attendait avec impatience (son fils étant quand même en danger de mort) le retour des autres.

La voiture de Yusaku, conduite par Jodie, une décapotable sans toit, arriva enfin, elle se gara de profil.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Conan à moitié mort dedans.

* * *

Oh, j'ai pas été trop méchant, cette fois-ci, non ?

Le prochain chapitre sera soit Samedi 22 ou Samedi 29. Allez sur le Kudoproject pour plus d'infos sur la File spéciale publiée ce jour-là !

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	14. Un retour en piteux état (Fin FILE 1)

****Startold/ Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Nous arrivons- enfin !- à la fin de de la File 1 ! Qu'en dites vous ? 14 chapitres, un peu plus de 20 000 mots, plus de 850 vues : que dire de plus, c'est Noël !

Peut-être que le chapitre suivant sera un débriefing de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette File, l'avancement sur la trame principale, etc etc... Nous allons nous creuser la tête pour essayer de faire une affaire de meurtre pour une File suivante (peut-être pas la 2, je ne sais pas), et aussi, vous pouvez nous donner des idées à inclure dans la fic (dans les commentaires, ou pas mail, à l'adresse : kudoproject arobase gmail point com)...

Remerciements donc à tout l'équipe, à "Cru34" pour les belles scènes de romance qu'il nous a pondu, à Taiga-Neko pour l'inspiration, et à Eztos, puit inépuisable de connaissance sur Akai ! Merci les gars, cette fic est vraiment faite tout ensembles...

Si vous voulez nous remercier de la fic, vous avez un moyen : venir faire un tour sur le Kudoproject ce 24 et 25 décembre. Rien faire de plus que venir, ce sera suffisant, pour nous montrer votre intérêt pour Conan en général, et pour le Kudoproject.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Yukiko eut une peur effroyable : elle avait souvent vu Conan, son fils, anciennement Shinichi Kudo, revenir en un étant plus que pitoyable, mais non, rarement elle avait vu ça : il avait des éraflures de partout, du sang, les deux bras tordus, voir même cassés, des impacts de balle sur ses vêtements, ses pieds dans le sens contraire, et les mains tremblantes : la liste pourrait être encore longue...

Elle accourue vers la porte, à grandes enjambées, et ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte.

Jodie arriva immédiatement, Conan sur son dos, suivit de Masumi, qui se servait d'un sniper comme d'une canne.

Jodie avança, d'un pas lent mais énergétique, jusqu'à l'escalier. Après avoir gravit les marches, elle arriva dans la chambre de Conan. Elle ouvrit la porte, et l'allongea dans le lit.

Yukiko, Masumi, et Haibara (qui était venue sans faire un bruit), étaient à l'entrée de la porte.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Haibara, qui n'arrivait plus à garder son calme naturel.

-I-Il s'est reçu plusieurs balles au- au lycée..., arriva à dire Masumi.

Jodie avait sorti un kit médical, et commençait à effacer le sang sur les plaies de Conan. D'un air grave, elle se retourna vers les autres :

-Je vais lui enlever les balles qu'il a reçu. Il ne faut pas de déconcentration, alors sortez.

Les autres sortirent de la salle, tandis que Jodie commençait déjà l'opération.

Elle enleva les quelques épaisseurs de son pantalon, et se retrouva face à sa jambe. Une plaie la lui coupait en deux, commençant au genoux et se finissant en bas du mollet. L'agent du FBI commença par essuyer les plaies, et ensuite sortit une sorte pince à épiler.

La lumière, venant principalement de la lampe de chevet de Conan, n'était pas assez forte pour que Jodie puisse y voir clairement, donc, elle dût lâcher Conan quelques secondes, le temps de se lever et d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Elle revint sur le lit. Heureusement pour Conan, la balle n'était pas rentrée bien profondément : elle avait à peine put passer les épaisseurs de son pantalon, et n'avait fait que érafler. Elle n'eut donc qu'à tirer pour que la balle, en argent, ne se retire de la peau du jeune détective.

Elle passa au torse et fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement propre. Les derniers espaces étaient ses bras, et la remise en place de ses jambes.

Conan, lui, était endormi, ou quasiment endormi. Il remuait quelques fois, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ou murmurait des phrases du genre « Il a disparu, il a disparu », ou « J'ai échoué... ». Pour le bras gauche de Conan (le droit était cassé, mais dois-je le rappeler?), Jodie dût se concentrer plus : la balle était plus profonde, de même pour les plaies. Elle prit sa pince, tira sur la balle, et réussi- bien que difficilement- à l'enlever. La balle était assez énorme, et Conan ne pourrait sûrement plus faire le même usage qu'avant de son bras pendant un petit moment (un mois, peut-être).

Jodie, une fois le travail accomplis, lâcha un petit soupir, et prit la boite de bento en plastique dans laquelle elle avait fait coulé le sang et mit les balles, et quitta la chambre de Conan, après l'avoir enveloppé dans la couette.

_Quelques minutes après_, salon du Professeur Agasa

Jodie descendit les escaliers d'un pas un peu tremblant, en plein dans ses pensées.

«_ Que voulait-il dire par __**Il s'est échappé**__ ? Il n'aurait quand même pas laisser filer le conducteur du tramway, ou un membre du « personnel », non ?_ »

-Jodie !, cria Haibara d'en bas. « Alors, maintenant... ? ».

-Il est dans un mauvais état, je le crains, les filles. Je lui ai retiré ça dans le corps et sur la peau, dit-elle, en montrant la boite en plastique, dans laquelle nageait du sang et des balles.

Aucun adjectif ne suffirait à décrire l'expression faciale de Yukiko, d'Haibara et de Masumi : elles étaient devenues blanches. Tremblantes. Horrifiées. A la limite de tomber dans les vapes.

-E-Et... ?, demanda Yukiko, la voix faisant des hauts et des bas.

-Je pense qu'il devrait se rétablir dans quelques jours. Pour l'instant, laissons-le se reposer, il nous dira ce qu'il sait plus tard.

Les femmes se regroupèrent dans un câlin, comme pour unir leurs forces contre la tristesse soudaine qui les avaient emparées.

Masumi, qui avait aussi un mal fou dans les côtes, jambes, et surtout à l'endroit à la balle l'avait frôlée, remonta les escaliers, jusque dans la chambre Conan.

Elle était assez noire d'origine, mais le fait que les lumières aient été éteintes la rendait encore plus sombre, mais avec une atmosphère en quelque sorte reposante.

La jeune détective s'assit sur une chaise, placée à coté de Conan.

Quelques heures après, elle était complétement reposée sur lui, endormie, ses lèvres touchant les siennes, insonsciemment.

_Bah, heureusement elle bave pas !_

_**FILE 1 : Finished. **_

_**Mission : Success. **_

_**Capture : Fail. No Saké  
**_

_**Tim Kudo**_


	15. ILS sont à l'aéroport (FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return **

* * *

Celui-ci a été un des chapitres les plus durs à écrire. Non pas parce qu'il y a beaucoup de textes et de description à faire, mais parce que je devais suivre, ainsi que pour les 5 prochains chapitres, un résumé.

"Quel résumé ?", me diriez-vous. En fait, (et un grand remerciement à lui), c'est Eztos qui a fait le scénario de cette File (qui est la File de Transition entre la File 1 et la File 2, et la "File T" est faite pour donner un indice concernant la File suivante, ou nous mettre sur une piste, à vous de chercher), en mixant des éléments de Conan, et de Die Hard 2. Merci énormément à lui !

Mais, à cause de petits problèmes, le scénario a du être changé sur certains points, pour plus correspondre à mon idée des personnages, ou a la situation.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Jodie, une fois le travail terminé (elle avait reçu un appel de Vermouth et de Yusaku, ils prenaient tout en charge), s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Elle avait mis du temps avant de s'endormir (il n'était que 13 heures, elle avait soutenu trop de stress ces derniers jours pour encore tenir sans dormir), mais une fois tombée dans les bras de Morphée, personne n'aurait pu la réveiller.

Son esprit s'était dirigé vers une affaire, tenue deux ans auparavant, dans laquelle Conan, les Hommes en Noir, et les amis de Conan avaient été impliqués.

Oui, deux ans. L'affaire s'était déroulée dans le mois (elle ne se souvenait plus trop quelle date) dans lequel Conan avait « disparu ». James Black avait demandé à un haut-placé du FBI de le faire suivre des tests pour le faire entrer, en tant qu'_agent des forces aléatoires, _des agents qui avaient une insigne du FBI, mais qui n'étaient pas soumis à des missions bien précises : son travail était de voyager de partout dans le monde (en priorité l'Amérique et le Japon, où il avait une licence spéciale), et de résoudre les crimes, ou arrêter les gens quand ils avaient commis un crime. De ce fait, Conan restait, la plupart du temps, dans son logement.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir une mission spéciale : il se considérait comme peu entrainé, maladroit avec les armes, et incapable de faire des décisions sur le vif, alors qu'il était un de leurs meilleurs agents.

Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait assisté à une des plus grosses affaires de l'histoire, qui se passait à l'aéroport.

A 18 heures, James Black, assis dans la véranda d'une villa presque paradisiaque (SA villa, en fait), écoutait avec assiduité la dernière interview de Yusaku Kudo en date, qui datait de la semaine de la mort de Conan. Il était blanc, morbide. Il s'était avancé d'un pas tremblant sur l'estrade, pour parler de son nouveau livre.

Yusaku et Yukiko Kudo étaient en Angleterre, enfin, entre l'Angleterre et le Japon pour le moment. Masumi, Sonoko, Haibara et Ran étaient partis dans un avion privé pour ramener Yusaku et Yukiko au Japon, pour assister à l'enterrement, pour parler tous ensemble.

Pour troubler ce repos, qu'il savait de courte durée, un fax arriva sur sa machine, ce qui contraignit l'agent du FBI à se lever.

Il tituba un peu, les jambes engourdies par l'après-midi passé dans son sofa, et prit le fax entre ses mains.

-De qui est-ce, et que dit-il ?, avait demandé Jodie.

-Akai...nous informe que l'organisation sera à l'aéroport central de Tokyo, pour recevoir des armes, qui seront à bord d'un avion privé qu'ils ont réussi à remplir à ras-bord avant son envol, des passagers dessus.

-Un avion privé... ?, avait dit Jodie, réfléchissant à quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots. « Mais c'est le jet de Yusaku et Yukiko Kudo ! », cria-t-elle.

James Black prit un air soucieux, craignant ce qui pourrait se passer si les parents de Conan, la sœur d'Akai, la fille de la plus riche famille du Japon, la fille de Kogoro Mouri et la meilleure scientifique du FBI étaient tués.

-Jodie... Arme-toi, on y va.

_21 heures_, **Aéroport central de Tokyo**

James Black était maintenant en la charmante compagnie d'une troupe complète d'agents du FBI, plus ou moins qualifiés, mais tous armés.

Ils étaient passés dans les conduits d'aération («_ Pourquoi sont-ils si vastes ?_ ») qui rendaient dans un des halls adjacent à la tour de contrôle.

James poussa la grille de ventilation et passa la tête. Personne dans les parages, il pouvait y aller.

Le groupe avançait peut à peu, jusque dans la salle de contrôle.

Le problème était que, bien qu'ils étaient dans la loi de s'introduire dans la salle de contrôle de l'aéroport (le statut d'agents du FBI leur permettant ce genre de choses), il ne devait absolument pas y avoir de confusion et que un employé n'appelle des renforts (il ne devait y avoir aucun retard dans le plan).

-Sortez votre badge, ordonna Jodie, qui était juste derrière son mentor, James Black.

James, lui, avait son arme dans sa poche droite, prêt à être dégainé si jamais un membre de l'Organisation était dans la salle de contrôle.

James sortit de sa poche une carte d'accès à cette salle, qu'il avait gardé quelque part depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dû opéré dans un aéroport.

Il poussa la porte et entra.

-FBI !, dit-il en entrant dans la vaste salle.

Tous le personnel se retourna, consterné, vers les personnes, en uniformes, qui rentraient dans la salle, et touchaient aux ordinateurs comme s'ils avaient déjà tout prévu.

-Qu'est ce que..., balbutia un homme, ayant un uniforme spécial, en reculant.

-Nous sommes du FBI, nous co-opérons avec la police Japonaise. N'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, dit-il, en rassurant l'homme.

-D-D'accord...Que voulez-vous ?

-Nous voulons savoir l'heure d'atterrissage du jet privé qui devrait arriver ce soir.

L'homme se dirigea vers les ordinateurs que les hommes du FBI étaient en train d'inspecter.

-Il devrait arriver...Vers 22 heures, dit-il.

-Plus qu'une heure à attendre, alors..., constata James.

-Je...ne pourrais pas les voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Jodie se retourna. Conan Edogawa, agé de 13 ans, était derrière elle.

-Non, nous te l'avons déjà dit, Tantei-kun. Il ne faut surtout pas que tes amis ne te voient, et surtout pas Masumi, c'est bien clair ? Tu ne dois PAS te faire remarquer !

-Ok, ok, Jodie-sensei. Mais je pourrais au moins les voir via les caméras de surveillance, non ?, lachâ Conan, ce qui lui valut un soupir de Jodie.

Il était dans un uniforme, qu'il avait emprunté deux jours après sa « mort », qu'il avait prit dans un collège proche sur la route pour la villa de Black.

Le jeune détective se dirigea vers un coin de la salle, où il s'assit. Il ne put se reposer une minute qu'un SMS arriva sur son portable.

_ILS sont dans l'aéroport._

* * *

Cliffhanger !  
En espérant que vous aviez apprécié,

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**  
_


	16. James Black fut touché (FILE T)

Startold/ Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

J'ai juste adoré écrire ce chapitre : à cause de petites contraintes, le scénario original a dû être changé, mais rien ne change la fin- ou en tout cas pour le moment-.

Un chapitre de 1 583 mots sans compter l'intro, c'est dans la moyenne, c'est bon. Le prochain chapitre concluera peut-être la File de Transition, et on reviendra peut-être au temps présent... J'ai moi-même hâte !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Conan reçut un message _

_''ILS sont dans l'aéroport._

Conan trembla. Il trembla tellement que sa main fit tomber le téléphone, qui heureusement, ne tomba pas du coté de l'écran.

Le message venait d'Akai. Akai Shuichi, un de ses meilleurs co-équipiers, et la seule personne- ou une des deux seules personnes- à pouvoir détruire, non, anéantir l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Et James Black, un des hauts-placés du FBI, et désormais deuxième mentor du grand détective qu'était Conan, s'approcha de lui, ses vieux sourcils blancs (il faut dire qu'il n'était plus tellement jeune, le James Black!) froncés comme jamais. Il prit Conan par les épaules, le secoua un peu comme on secouerait un sac de patate, et prit la parole.

-Conan-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Conan, se dé-stressant un peu, pointa de sa main fatigué- car cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait plus dormi- le téléphone noir qui était au sol. Le vieil homme se baissa, et d'une main plutôt énergétique, empoigna le téléphone.

Il le passa devant ses yeux, d'avant en arrière comme pour trouver le bon focus sur une caméra, plissa les yeux et lut.

Le jeune détective était toujours assit, il passait maintenant ses mains sur ses tempes, pour se ressaisir.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut, auparavant, la peur effroyable (voir la paranoïa) qu'Haibara avait à l'encontre des Hommes en Noir. La scientifique, qui elle aussi avait été embauchée par le FBI, pouvait ''sentir'' ces sombres meurtriers s'ils étaient dans la même pièce ou dans le même bus, et elle l'avait bien prouvé une année auparavant. Conan, bien qu'en la comprenant (elle avait passé 84 ans de sa vie- euh, non, 18 ans de sa vie dans l'Organisation, et 15 ans de la craindre : elle avait rencontré le premier Homme en Noir à l'âge de 3 an, et elle avait de vagues souvenirs de cette personne) ne ressentait pas la même chose quand ils étaient là, même s'il les craignait autant.

Mais depuis son dernier affrontement contre eux, les choses avaient un peu changées : le regard que l'homme qu'il avait affronté (et mis en echec) dans l'avion l'avait pétrifié, voir horrifié tellement que la haine était visible dans ses yeux.

Alors non, je sais que vous vous le demandez, Conan n'est pas devenu aussi stressé qu'Haibara. Cette peur allait partir après avoir bien repris ses esprits, et Conan dormait presque debout, dans oui, dans des moments pareilles, il avait peur des Hommes en Noir comme jamais.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la main de Jodie qui passait devant son visage, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

-_Hello ? Earth to Conan _?_ Earth to Conan _!

-Huh ? Oh, Jodie-sensei... Excusez-moi, j'étais...

-Distrait, oui, _I can see that _!

James était maintenant collé au mur, il pensait au plan qu'ils allaient devoir adopter.

-Jodie., dit-il d'un air grave.

L'intéressée se retourna.

-J'ai reçu un autre message d'Akai. Les membres de l'Organisation sont ici. Et dans son nouveau message, il me prévient que les caméras de sécurité ont été piratées à l'avance, mais que la fausse image projetée sur notre écran est arrivée depuis que deux hommes vêtus de noir suspects sont entrés dans le hall.

-Quoi ? Mais où est Shuu ?

-Dans le hall, à mon avis. Conan, comment fait-on pour renvoyer un SMS ?, demanda-t-il, en se penchant vers Conan.

Celui-ci écrivit le message dicté par James Black.

_Conan : Quoi d neuf ?_

_Shuichi : Rien. A si, g oublié de te dir, ils son en trin de s'introduir ds le hangar pour récupérer armes._

James Black, qui venait de recevoir la réponse de Shuichi par SMS («_ Je ne comprendrais jamais son humour... _»), fronça les sourcils, et tapa dans ses mains.

-TOUT LE MONDE, de l'attention s'il vous plait ! Le hangar est en train de se faire attaquer, nos ennemis veulent récupérer un convoit d'armes. Equipe A, vous descendez en bas avec moi. Equipe B, vous restez ici !

Tous les agents firent le garde à vous, et certains suivirent James Black, en sortant leurs armes. Avant qu'il ne sorte, un agent fit l'erreur de demander :

-Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas visible par les caméras de surveillance !

-Oh, j'avais oublié ça... Conan, tu restes ici avec Jodie pour essayer de dé-pirater les caméras !

Et sans un mot supplémentaire, il sortit de la salle.

-[==]-

L'atmosphère était assez ''mort'' dans l'avion. Yukiko sanglotait (ou faisait semblant de...) sur l'épaule d'un Yusaku pas très en forme non plus.

Ran était dans un coin, à se taper la tête contre la vitre, ennuyée à mourir, avec Sonoko qui essayait de la réconforter, comme elle le pouvait.

Haibara avait prétexté aller ''Aux toillettes'', mais cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle y était.

Masumi, elle, était allée dans une des petites pièces à l'arrière de l'avion, qui pouvait servir de pièce de repos. Il y avait deux pièces, en longueur, l'une suivant l'autre, avec un lit deux places dans chaque pièce, un poste de télévision avec lecteurs DVD et cassettes, un micro-ondes et un robinet.

La jeune détective s'installa sur le lit. Ne tenant plus, elle se coucha littéralement sur le lit, et s'endormit sur le coup.

Son rêve était bien sûr basé sur Conan.

Elle avait été en bas de la piste, le moment où il était mort.

Elle l'avait vu perdre espoir, arrêter son snowboard, et sortir son téléphone.

Puis elle l'avait entendu, dans ses derniers mots, avant que la neige et l'eau ne l'emporte.

Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu le croire. Mais si, c'était vrai. Le bus ne s'était pas arrêté, il avait continué sa route, le plus vite possible, pour échapper à l'eau et la neige.

Plus tard, la classe s'était arrêtée dans un chalet, Masumi était tremblante, elle avait eut une violente fièvre. Elle était dans le salon principal, une couverture la recouvrait, elle avait le regard vide, plus empreint de cette étincelle de bonheur.

Rien n'avait pu la faire sortir de son ''traumatisme'', sauf un reportage.

Elle l'avait supporté pendant quelques minutes.

Il y avait la présentatrice, devant les caméras, avec à coté d'elle un ministre, qui avait interrompu un match de football. Elle avait un air grave, avait fait un bruit avec la gorge, et avait fait parler le ministre.

-Chers amis. Aujourd'hui est une terrible journée, pour l'Etat Japonais.

Masumi fronça ses sourcils, sentant les larmes recommencer à tomber.

'' Le barrage Ikaipucho a cédé, à cause, semblerait-il, de bombes, annonça-t-il, en forçant les mots ''cédé'' et ''bombes''. L'eau s'est déversée dans toute la vallée éponyme, mais pas seulement, car une avalanche a aussi eut lieu !

La présentatrice continuait à hocher de la tête, en jetant quelques temps des coup d'oeil sur l'écran d'ordinateur devant elle.

'' Les dégâts matériels ne sont pas énormes, de même pour les dégats humains''.

Masumi crut pendant un petit moment qu'elle allait jeter son chocolat chaud sur la télévision.

'' Il n'y a eu qu'un seul mort, ce qui est assez un exploit en soit.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, eux, de ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on n'a plus d'espoir? Il suffit pourtant d'une seule personne pour... _».

'' Il n'y a aucune morte recensée pour le moment, et-...

Masumi avait relevé la tête, un élan d'espoir en elle.

'' Ah, on vient de me prévenir par oreillette qu'il y a un mort ! Je suis désolée de l'annoncer, c'est un enfant qui est mort, ensevelit sous la neige. ''

Ensuite, la télévision montra des sauveteurs, qui avaient un corps- inerte- dans les bras.

Masumi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Conan.

Le petit corps, mais quand même bien musclé.

C'était Conan.

Est-ce qu'il méritait de mourir comme ça ?

Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux, et pleura.

-[==]-

James Black était parti comme ça, sans donner plus de précisions.

« Tu restes ici pour dé-pirater les caméras ! », avait-il dit.

Conan, sourcils en l'air, regarda Jodie, qui elle aussi avait l'air confuse.

Il se leva- durement, oui- et se dirigea vers une rangée d'ordinateurs. Quand je dis ''ordinateurs'', je parle de ces grosses machines, qui font deux mètres de largeur, et qui permettent de calculer les vols des avions, parler avec les commandants de ces avions, appeler la police, ou regarder les caméras de surveillance.

Le jeune détective n'avait pas assez d'expérience en électronique pour enlever le hack des caméras, donc il s'adressa à un agent, qui était planté à rien faire sur la baie vitrée de la salle de contrôle.

-Hé, toi ! Tu sais comment dé pirater un système de caméras de surveillance, ou pas ?, demanda-t-il, un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-O-Oui, monsieur.

-Ok. Bon, un, appelle-moi Conan. Deux, dé-pirate les caméras tout de suite. Il le regarda s'avancer sur sa chaise à roulettes. ''Sais-tu dans combien de temps ce sera terminé ?''

-Dans...Une dizaine de minutes, je pense, Monsieur, dit-il, en tapant sur les touches.

Conan prit une chaise, et attendit. La salle était assez grande. Il y avait des rangées d'ordinateurs, avec des écrans assez petits, et des micros attachés aux structures. Les touches des claviers étaient assez éloignées, peut-être pour éviter de se tromper pour les touches.

L'agent tira Conan de son analyse de la salle.

-C-conan !

L'intéressé s'approcha de l'écran.

Les agents et James Black tiraient sur des Hommes en Noir, et ceux-ci répliquaient.

James Black fut touché.

* * *

Je préviens aussi que, à cause des contraintes de la rentrée des classes, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres samedi prochain...Wait and see !

En vous remerciant d'avoir lu,

* * *

Tim Kudo


	17. Il LES vit--- (FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Oui oui oui, je sais, il n'y avait pas de chapitre la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas que j'avais oublié, mais qu'il fallait que prenne une petite pause (d'ailleurs, la File qui est postée tous les mercredis sur notre site, le Kudoproject, n'est pas sortie non plus).

Ce chapitre a une bonne taile (1284 mots, sans le commentaire que je suis en train d'ajouter), c'est plus que la moyenne.

Aussi, je voulais vous remercier pour nous avoir aider à franchir les 1000 vues, on ne pensait pas que la fic irait si loin (si on m'avait dit, i mois, que la ''petite'' histoire que j'avais imaginé avant de m'endormir irait aussi loin, je ne l'aurais pas cru).

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Un éclat de sang gicla de l'épaule de James Black.

Conan fronça les sourcils, et ses mains agrippèrent au métal froid.

Les Hommes en Noir étaient dans le hangar sous-terrain.

Conan pouvait les voir : la plupart étaient armés d'armes assez basiques (pas de mitrailleuses, juste des petits pistolets), et se cachaient derrière des conteneurs, avant de viser, ou même tirer à l'aveuglette, sur les quelques agents du FBI encore en vie, qui luttaient eux aussi avec ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Un des hommes, que Conan reconnut comme un agent, sauta par dessus les caissons, shoota un de ses adversaires, et tira James Black derrière les conteneurs par les épaules, en risquant à deux fois de se faire tuer.

Il n'y avait pas de son sur la vidéo, mais il entendait les cris de tous ces êtres humains en souffrance, qui appelaient à l'aide.

Conan n'avait pas détaché les yeux de l'écran avant qu'une petite musique, venant de son téléphone portable, ne le réveille de cette transe.

_Shuichi : Je vé les aider. Vais tous les dégommé._

[Note : Ah, et juste pour ceux qui m'ont dit « Araaaa, dans ta fic, Akai sait pas écrire français !, c'est du langage SMS ! Et quand on est au front à la guerre, on ne cherche pas trop ou mettre les virgules, et quelles sont les terminaisons...]

Conan tapa très vite sur le clavier tactile sa réponse, des gouttes de sueurs coulant de son crâne, une de ses mains toujours aggripée au métal.

_Conan : Je t'aides ?_

_Shuichi : Non. Regard moi faire._

Le jeune détective prit un pas de recul en lisant le message. Akai allait-il essayer de tous les avoir, tout seul ?

Le temps lui donna la réponse qu'il souhaitait, car quelques secondes plus tard, il vit arriver Akai.

Une scène avec Akai dans toute sa splendeur : il avait deux mitraillettes dans les mains. Un bazooka dans le dos. Il sautait sur les conteneurs, sur les murs, et courraient à toute vitesse, d'une façon un peu matrix-ienne. Il explosait (- dégommait était le bon mot) toutes les personnes sur son passage, et Dieu sait combien d'Hommes en Noir il y avait dans ce foutu hangar. Il ne semblait jamais fatigué : il continuait à courir, à sauter, a tirer sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Une voiture de l'armée, remplie d'HEN arriva du fond du hangar. Akai courut dans un escalier sans marches (ceux faits pour les personnes qui passent en fauteuil roulant) qui allait très haut, et sauta, tandis qu'un HEN sur le toit se préparait à le sniper.

Conan pensa sérieusement pendant un moment que c'était la fin pour lui. L'HEN appuya sur la gâchette. La balle arriva vers Akai, qui avait soulevé un gros amas de poussière en sautant de l'escalier (et croyez-moi, il devait faire 3 mètres de haut), il y avait donc un nuage de poussière.

Il ne vit plus rien pendant un petit instant. Il fronça les sourcils.

La camionnette explosa. Akai retomba au sol avec grâce, en faisant une roulade avant pour amortir le choc. Il avait rangé le bazooka dans son dos, et avait continué sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

Il le vit rejoindre- enfin !, cela faisait bien déjà quelques minutes qu'il était entré dans la pièce- le groupe du FBI, tandis que d'autres HEN arrivaient.

Un autre message. Cette fois-ci, Conan mit du temps avant de ''dégainer'' son téléphone.

_Shuichi : Suis ocupé avc eux. Y a d autres HEN dans hall prinpal. Occpe toi d eux. Cache-toi._

_Conan : Compris._

Conan déglutit. C'était maintenant le moment du face-à-face avec les Hommes en Noir. Ou du moins, avec certains d'eux.

Il savait que Jodie n'approuverait pas qu'il descende : ils n'avaient pas faits tout ce chemin, tous ces efforts, pour se faire tuer, blesser, ou torturé par les Hommes en Noir.

Il se mit à quatre pattes (ce qui lui valut un drôle de regard de la part des autres agents qui le suivait des yeux), et rampa derrière les ordinateurs, avant de rentrer dans un sac avec l'insigne ''FBI'' dessus. Après un petit ''Aïe ! F**k !'', il regarda dedans.

Il sourit.

-[==]-

Des dizaines de personnes étaient rentrés, profitant de la panique de la foule (des personnes avec des mitrailleuses dans la main ne passent pas inaperçus), et étaient postés aux endroits ''stratégiques'' du hall d'entrée. Jodie pensa, en lançant des regards de temps à autres sur le moniteur, tout en continuant à donner des ordres aux agents du FBI, qu'ils ne devaient pas être des membres à proprement parler des Hommes en Noir : juste des mafieux, ou des jeunes délinquants, qui avaient dû se faire enrôler pour un peu d'argent.

Jodie faisait le tour de la pièce, en attendant les réponses des agents, qui étaient en train de s'introduire dans le réseau informatique de l'aéroport entier, pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, et savoir s'ils pouvaient contrôler certains terminaux pour détruire ''à distance'' leur ennemis.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'aéroport. Toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir étaient tenues en otage dans le deuxième hall, qui était parallèle au premier, le principal.

Il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes dans le hall, toutes armées, une cinquantaine armes à la main, d'autres dans la veste.

La salle était très grande : ce qui est assez normal pour l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il y avait deux escalators sur les cotés, une grande horloge en eau, des portes automatiques, et des grands écrans sur les murs, pour ''prévenir'' des prochains vols. Entre les deux escalators (qui étaient très larges), il y avait une baie vitrée, où l'on pouvait voir, quelques heures auparavant en tout cas, les personnes qui montaient les escalators arriver en bas.

Et c'est par cet endroit qu'arriva, fier, courageux, Conan Edogawa, le détective, vêtu d'une cagoule . Il sauta, rapide comme l'éclaire, sur la vitre, et la brisa de son pied. Au lieu de tomber au sol, il s'accrocha à une petite horloge qui était sur le toit, dont le câble métallique glissa. Il sortit directement deux mitraillettes, et tira sur les Hommes en Noir, qui avaient commencé à dégainer et à tirer.

Il posa son pied au sol, et courra, près du mur. Une ball fonça vers lui, alors il sauta sur la cloison, et continua à courir. En sautant un peu plus, il arriva sur les épaules d'un des jeunes, et le fit tomber à la renverse. Bien qu'il eut du mal à voir, avec cette grosse cagoule sur la tête, il pouvait quand même à peu près situer ces proies.

Il courrait, sautait, virevoltait, sans jamais s'arrêter, tant et si bien qu'il n'y eut plus d'hommes dans le hall, tous morts, au sol, ou trop blessés pour bouger.

Mais là n'était pas son objectif.

-[==]-

Jodie venait se terminer ses cents pas dans la pièce. Mais en terminant son passage dans la dernière des 20 allées de la salle de contrôle, un doute lui prit soudainement.

_Conan... ? Où est-il ?_

Elle passa rapidement toutes les rangées une fois de plus, regarda dans tous les recoins de la pièce, mais ne le trouva pas.

Elle ne tomba que sur le sac, avec un sigle ''FBI'' marqué dessus, ouvert.

''_Oooooohhh, non..._''

-[==]-

Conan marchait par dessus les corps, dans le hall. Il avait soigné les personnes encore vivantes, et avait déposé tout leurs armes dans un coin du hall, loin d'eux. Il avait entassé les corps par pile, et c'était maintenant cinq montagnes de corps qui trônaient dans le vaste couloir.

Il se retourna, en faisant craquer son dos et en baillant, l'œil vide, vers la porte d'entrée.

Il LES vit.

* * *

Alors, qui est ce "LES" ? Gin ? Saké ? Vodka ? Vermouth ? Anokata...?

La suite pas dans une, mais deux semaines, à partir de maintenant.

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	18. Poussé dans le vide (FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return **

******EDIT : J'ai fait une ENORME erreur en écrivant ce chapitre. J'ai écrit un passage où l'on voit que quelqu'un est sur le toit de l'aéroport, et regardent Conan et Saké se battrent : oubliez, il n'en est rien. J'avais totalement fait passer à la trappe que le personnage est censé être mort (le perso n'existe que dans ma fic), et donc ne peut pas être là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce personnage ne va PAS ré-apparaître, vous n'avez rien manqué !**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire, celui-là ^^

Je remercie encore Eztos (maintenant Eyto, me semble-t-il...?) pour le résumé de ce chapitre.

Encore un chapitre, et c'en sera terminé avec la File de transition. Plusieurs mystères restent irrésolus dans cette affaire (Pourquoi Akai quitte-il la salle ? Que va-t-il arriver à Conan), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront expliquées au fur et à mesure.

J'ai déjà le scénario prêt pour la deuxième File (et dire qu'on en est qu'à la deuxième... ), il va plus parler de la vie quotidienne de Conan et Masumi...en essayant d'inclure un plus... :)

Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarquer, j'ai uploadé une deuxième fic sur mon compte : c'est _Ai Edogawa_, la fic dont je parle dans ma présentation, maintenant traduite en français !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Conan, qui ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige noir tant il était couvert, et tant sa cagoule lui masquait son visage, se figea sur place.

Gin. Vodka.

Les deux hommes, toujours vêtus de noir, venaient de pousser la porte (trouée comme du gruyère, vous vous en doutez bien), de longs pistolets à la main. Ils marchaient d'un pas hâtif, tout en regardant autour d'eux. Leurs pas résonnaient dans tous le hall.

Gin s'arrêta.

Vodka haussa les sourcils.

-Mpfff... Le boss de ne sera pas content. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelqu'un de vivant ici, pour que ''Cette personne'' puisse se déchainer dessus.

Conan avait les yeux grands ouverts. Le boss de l'Organisation !

-Le boss a pris un nouvelle adresse. Maintenant il habite au-

Conan : ATCHOOOOOUM !

Conan ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'était fait remarquer.

Il était mort. Gin venait de voir son pied dépasser de la montagne de corps. Il marchait maintenant à de grandes enjambées vers lui.

-Mais qui a-t-on ici ?, demanda Gin, de son ton toujours sadique, un sourire aux lèvres.

Plus que quelques pas, et c'était terminé.

Cinq pas.

Quatre pas.

Trois pas.

Deux pas.

Un pas...

Gin regarda derrière la montagne.

-[==]-

Jodie, maintenant alertée de l'absence de Conan dans la tour de contrôle, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant plusieurs fois de se trébucher.

-Quel idiot ! Il va se faire tuer !

Elle glissa sur la rampe d'étages en étages, descendit d'autres escaliers (l'ascenseur n'était pas sûr, comme l'avait dit un de ses collègues moins gradés), un pistolet pour chaque mains. Elle aussi était habillée en uniforme du FBI, jugeant son habituelle jupe et ses talons trop encombrants.

Elle arriva enfin dans le hall principal, et dégaina ses armes. Elle s'avança prudemment, jusqu'au balcon qui surplombait le hall.

ATCHOOOOOUM

Elle sursauta, et regarda instinctivement vers la source du bruit. C'est là qu'elle distingua Gin, Vodka, et Conan, dans une situation...piquante.

Gin s'approchait de plus en plus de Conan, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Jodie plaça son pistolet sur le balcon, l'utilisant aussi comme appuis.

Jodie appuya sur la gâchette au moment précis où Gin allait voir Conan, le sauvant ainsi de sa fin.

La ball toucha Gin dans le ventre, le sang commençant déjà à sortir à travers son habituel pull.

-Argh !, cria-t-il, en reculant de quelques pas.

Jodie n'attendit par plus longtemps pour tirer une deuxième fois, mais sur Vodka cette fois-ci, qui fut touché à l'épaule, et s'écroula par terre (bon, en écrasant un des corps- le pauvre !).

Conan prit sa chance : il se leva, et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'escalier, en regardant de temps en temps vers Gin pour être sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à le viser.

Mais Gin, indestructible comme toujours, à peine après avoir passer quelques minutes au sol, s'était mis à genoux, et recommençait à tirer.

Conan évita la première balle, puis une deuxième en se jetant en avant, et la troisième fit éclater une vitre, dont les débris lui retombèrent sur la tête.

Il monta les escaliers, en se couvrant la tête pour essayer de ne pas se recevoir des débris de pierres sur la tête, et arriva tout en haut. Il vit Jodie, qui lui fit signe de partir.

Elle prit Conan par la main, et le fit grimper une nouvelle fois les escaliers. Il furent dans les cinq minutes à la tour de contrôle.

L'agent du FBI lâcha Conan sur le coté, et appela quelques agents à venir avec elle pour descendre définitivement les deux HEN. Elle en profita pour prendre cette fois-ci des munitions, car elle avait oublié d'en amener quand elle était descendue, en hâte.

Une fois Jodie repartie, Conan se hâta vers les écrans de contrôle, sa nuque lui faisant encore un peu mal des débris de verre qu'il s'était reçu.

Sur le premier écran, il y avait le hall. Plus rien ne bougeait, l'image était comme fixe. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, juste la grande vitre qui servait de porte (vous savez, les portes qui tournent dans les aéroports?), donc les HEN devaient être partis, Jodie allait perdre son temps.

Sur le deuxième, troisième, et quatrième écran, il y avait les images des pistes privées, sur lesquels les avions des célébrités, comme par exemple celui de son père, Yusaku Kudo, atterrissaient lorsqu'il avait un meeting au Japon.

Sur le cinquième écran, il y avait des hommes qui courraient et qui se tiraient dessus dans tous les sens (oh, tiens, je reconnais Akai dans le tas!), et sur le sixième, le toit, donc d'ailleurs la vision était entachée par une crotte de pigeon...m'enfin...

Conan regarda sur l'écran de la bataille dans le hangar : pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? On aurait dit que le FBI les avait formater pour qu'ils n'obéissent qu'aux ordres, sans jamais prendre d'initiative, et cela irritait Conan.

-Conan !

Il fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il _encore_ passé ?

L'agent du FBI d'il y avait quelques minutes lui montrait du doigt le hangar.

-Ils ont des problèmes, monsieur, dit un autre, en tapotant sur les touches.

Le jeune détective se pencha. Effectivement, les deux camps, autant du coté du FBI que du coté Hommes en Noir, étaient en difficulté. Le FBI se cachait derrière les caisses et les conteneurs, et tiraient de temps à autre, en tuant au moins un HEN à chaque fois, tandis que les ennemis, eux, allaient de l'avant : ils courraient vers les conteneurs, et essayaient de tuer des agents, qui eux aussi tombaient en bon nombre.

-Que devons-nous faire, monsieur ?, demanda l'agent, le visage quasiment blanc.

-Nous devons les aider. Toi, toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt plusieurs hommes, et toi, vous allez venir avec moi pour les aider. Les autres, vous surveillez les écrans, ordonna-t-il.

Conan jeta des armes à toutes les personnes qui allaient aller avec lui (il les réceptionnèrent tous, mais cela aurait été comique qu'une arme jetée assomme un des agents), prit un talkie-walkie, et remit sa cagoule en place.

-[==]-

Conan courrait dans les couloirs, une troupe d'agents (bien armés, je peux vous dire) derrière lui. Ils avaient sécurisé une petite zone de l'aéroport, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire.

Leur but était simple : porter de l'aide à Black, Akai, et les autres membres du FBI, sans les blesser, et se faire blesser. Une opération dangereuse dès le départ, en somme.

Ils passèrent plusieurs salles, descendirent jusqu'en dessous de l'aéroport, et arrivèrent devant la grille (ouverte, dois-je le préciser).

-Tout le monde, mettez-vous en formation comme dans vos entraînements. Vous devez neutraliser nos ennemis, et porter secours aux votre et à M. Black. Faites-le sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible !

Les troupes dépassèrent Conan en groupe, tandis que celui-ci regardait la grande salle.

Voilà ce qu'était la guerre. On pouvait entendre des hurlements venir de toutes parts, des bruits d'armes à feu, des bruits de souffrance. Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen, la gloire de Teitan, n'avait jamais connu la souffrance du monde extérieur : mais Conan Edogawa, si.

Il y avait clairement eu un changement pendant la période où Shinichi Kudo fut ''réduit'' (ha ha ha) en cet enfant qu'était Conan il était maintenant au courant de la froideur, de la dureté, et de la souffrance que pouvait infliger ce ''monde extérieur''. Il ne vivait plus sur son petit nuage, maintenant, il était au front, à la guerre.

Il s'avança dans le hangar. Armes dans les mains, il commença à courir. Il tirait de temps à autres sur des personnes qu'il reconnaissait comme des HEN, cherchant toujours désespérément du regard James Black et Akai.

Il contourna une rangée de conteneurs (je précise que ces conteneurs en questions, les uns posés sur les autres, doivent faire une vingtaine de mètres de hauteurs, et six de largeurs. Et imaginez que des couloirs entiers sont comme ça), et tomba sur un groupe d'Hommes en Noir, qui ne l'avait pas vu. Il se figea l'espace d'un moment puis se ressaisit.

Doucement, il leva son pistolet. Il contracta ses muscles pour viser droit. Il appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle partit à toute allure (je vous aurais dit ''_à cent à l'heure_'' si cela n'avait pas été trop cliché) et percuta quelqu'un, dans la jambe. Il tira une deuxième fois, en pleine concentration, qui toucha son adversaire dans le ventre. Il n'eut le temps de tirer une troisième fois qu'un des agents neutralisa tous les autres.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, et continua son chemin, tandis que Conan restait bouche-bée devant ce qu'il avait vu. Il reprit- avec un peu de difficulté je vous l'accorde- son chemin.

-[==]-

Quelques minutes et quelques blessés plus tard, Conan arriva au point où James Black et deux autres agents qui le protégeaient se tenaient. Son mentor était mal en point : il saignait énormément, les bandages d'infortunes ne servant à rien. Conan redressa ses lunettes et s'approcha d'eux.

-Est-ce que... Vous... Je n'ai pas..., dit Conan.

James Black n'entendit rien : les explosions coupaient constamment la voix des personnes autour de lui, et ces explosions étaient bien fréquentes. Et encore, Akai avait eu la chance de détruire le gros véhicule des HEN : s'il n'avait pas été là, tout le monde aurait été mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Alors, comprenant que Black ne l'avait pas entendu, Conan se pencha vers son oreille.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Akai ? Vous allez bien ? Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir que certaines Hommes en Noir étaient entrés dans le hall !

Black, d'une voix faiblarde et les sourcils froncés, répondit :

-J...Je viens bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il remua un peu. J'ai vu Akai, il m'a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'urgent avec quelqu'un, et est parti.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son téléphone sonna.

_Akai : Suis dans hall. Va sur le toit C, qui surplombe pistes privées_

_Conan : Le toit ?_

_Akai : Sake_

Conan eut un frisson dans le dos. Sake était la.

Mais pourquoi Akai avait-il du partir ? Avait-il parlé avec quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?

Le jeune détective ne se posa plus trop de questions, son seul objectif en tête : Sake.

-[==]-

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle balade dans l'aéroport. Conan monta les marches quatre à quatre tout en réfléchissant, tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il faillit heurter les murs deux ou trois fois.

''Que s'est-il passé avec Akai ? Normalement, il aurait bondit sur l'occasion pour se « dégourdir les jambes », mais la, il me laisse faire ?''.

Un étage.

''Et sérieusement, il s'absente pendant un combat ? En plus de son attitude étrange à mon égard, à toujours me regarder, et me prendre en photo quand je suis en action, il disparaît pendant un combat ?!''.

Un étage de plus.

''Mais Sake est là. Il ne faudrait absolument pas qu'il vise le jet privé ! Maman, Papa, Ran, Sonoko, et Masumi sont dedans ! Sois il se trouve là pour se battre, soit c'est pour descendre l'avion...''.

Encore un étage.

''Et en plus, il m'a dit il y a quelques jours « Il faut toujours que tu es un plan pour t'en sortir », mais est-ce que ce serait un indice pour aujourd'hui ? Peut-être est-un test ?''

Il arriva à la porte du toit.

-[==]-

Le toit était assez...désert. Le vent soufflait légèrement dans le ciel ensemencé d'étoiles, mais pas assez pour faire bouger le chapeau de Saké.

Le toit du bâtiment C était le plus haut. C'était celui qui portait, de son autre coté, la grande horloge, qui était visible de très loin dans Tokyo. Une chute de ce toit serait mortelle, et il n'y avait absolument rien qui pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de se raccrocher à un étage pour survivre à la chute.

L'Homme en Noir était de dos quand Conan, cagoulé et armé, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas.

-Je t'attendais, Silver-Bull- dit-il en se retournant.

''Nani ? Tu n'es pas Akai !''

-Non, dit Conan en souriant de ce sourire sûr de lui si connu, mais j'ai le même but que lui.

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes, pendant que les deux combattants se dévisageaient (ou essayaient de se dévisager, avec une cagoule et un chapeau en pleine nuit...), mais Saké réouvrit la conversation.

-Oh, donc si ton but est le même, tu vas essayer de m'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il, en une question rhétorique.

-Tu as TOUT compris, répondit Conan.

Il se prépara. Ses pistolets étaient dans ses mains.

-Alors, tu es mort.

Conan reçu, sans qu'il eut le temps de réagir, une première balle, qui effleura sa joue. Il fit un pas vers la gauche, et tira à son tour. La balle fit un trou dans le chapeau de Saké, qu'il retint pour qu'il ne tombe pas en arrière. Commençant à s'impatienter, Saké tira une nouvelle fois, qui fit exploser une gouttière. A partir de là, le combat avait commencé.

L'échange, une fois commencé, ne finissait plus. Ils tournaient en rond, en rechargeant de temps à autres si nécessaire, mais les feux ne cessaient pas. La mort viendrait pour le premier qui commettrait une erreur, et les deux le savaient.

Une fois de temps en temps, Conan ou Saké se rapprochaient trop du bord du toit, qui constituait un des plus grands dangers.

Alors que les deux ennemis,- et sans qu'ils le sachent, bientôt des ennemis jurés- reprenaient leurs forces, tous les deux contres des conduits de cheminées à coté du vide, épuisés et sans armes, l'horloge sonna.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING...

'' _20 heures ? Le jet devrait arriver, alors !_'', se dit Conan.

Saké profita de ce moment inattention pour pousser Conan de ces dernières forces dans le vide.

* * *

Arf, c'était prévisible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage Conan VS Saké, donc je me pardonne à moi-même x)

Alors, comment Conan va-t-il survivre ? Mais attendez...va-t-il survivre ?

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	19. L'attentat déjoué (Fin FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

Oui ! On est ENFIN à la fin de la File de Transition ! Après, c'est terminé, on retourne à des chapitres ''normaux'' !

A la fin de cette File, des questions, comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, restent en suspent.

Un gros cliffhanger vous attends à la fin, mais qui met terme à une des GRANDES questions de la fic : qui était au courant de la mort ''ou pas'' de Conan ? Vous avez ici un élément de réponse !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture, et encore un grand merci à Eyto pour avoir structué le récit (je n'ai pas tout suivi à la lettre),

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

_'' 20 heures ? Le jet devrait arriver, alors !'', _se dit Conan.

_Saké profita de ce moment inattention pour pousser Conan de ces dernières forces dans le vide._

Conan sentit deux mains s'appuyer sur son torse, et le pousser en arrière. Tout se passait au ralentit. D'abord, il recule. Puis, il heurte la marche, puis, il est dans le vide.

Saké l'avait poussé extraordinairement loin de tout trace de béton : des dizaines de mètres de vide en dessous de lui, une dizaine loin de Saké (qui d'ailleurs avait reculé et s'était effondre sur le sol).

Et pourtant, une fois la surprise passée, Conan souriait.

Il descendit quelques mètres plus bas, avant de se faire rattraper par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Eh ben, tu en as mis du temps, Tantei-kun !, dit cette même personne, en le rattrapant, dûrement.

-Parle pour toi ! Tu aurais pu m'aideeeeeeeeeeeer !, cria Conan, tandis que le Kid, qui portait Conan plus ou moins, descendit en piquet vers le bas, avant d'attraper un courant d'air, et remonter un peu en l'air.

-Mais que ferais-tu sans MOI, cher détective ?, demanda Kaito, en narguant Conan, qui était dans l'impossibilité de l'assommer avec ses balles (pour une fois, fallait en profiter!). ''La seule chose à laquelle tu as pensé comme plan de secours avant d'ouvrir la porte du toit pour te mesurer à Saké, c'était vraiment de m'appeler dans le cas ou tu tomberai ?''.

Conan sourit faiblement.

-Oui, bah, c'était encore la solution la plus rapide ! Peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je m'écrase sur le sol ?

-Oh, nooon !, dit-il en accentuant ses mots, un sourire aux lèvres. Si tu mourrais, il n'y aurait plus personne pour essayer de contrecarrer mes plans !

Silence.

-Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné, admit Conan, en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défaite. ''Mais maintenant que tu m'as aidé, fait moi remonter sur le toit ! Saké est quasiment mort, on pourrait l'amener au FBI, et traquer l'Organi-

-Stop, stop, stop, Tantei-kun ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas remonter jusque tout là haut rien qu'avec des courants d'air ! C'est un parapente, pas une fusée !

Conan se figea. Il devrait alors passer par les escaliers une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Saké ? Ce lourd contretemps n'était pas prévu pas Conan, et allait causer bien des problèmes...

Kaito atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment B (majestueusement, mais vous vous en doutiez sûrement), et Conan (qui n'était plus tout léger, je précise) sortit de son étreinte.

-Merci pour ton aide !, cria-t-il en courant vers la porte qui menait sur l'escalier qui lui-même menait à la tour de contrôle. ''Je te revaudrais ça !''.

Kaito soupira.

''_J'attends ça avec impatience_ !'', pensa-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-[==]-

Conan dévala une fois de plus les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il passa par la tour de contrôle, et reprit ces escaliers qu'il connaissait maintenant trop bien.

Il restait focalisé sur Saké. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. C'était là sa chance de le jeter sous les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute, et qu'il ''subisse'' (car croyez-moi, le verbe ''subir'' est le plus approprié, lisez la suite) l'interrogatoire de James Black.

''_Je te tiens...Je te tiens !_''

-[==]-

Jodie était dans le hall principal, avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Elle n'était pas encore passé dans la salle où les personnes qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir étaient tenus en otages, car elle ne savait pas combien il y avait de personnes qui tenaient la garde à l'intérieur, et s'ils étaient tous armés. Peut-être un membre ''important'' de l'Organisation était à l'intérieur, mais alors, il serait trop dangereux de rentrer ''comme ça''.

-Jodie !, cria un des agents du FBI. ''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ?''

-Laisse-les. Je vais voir si il y en a encore des vivants !, répondit-elle.

Jodie passa devant les corps. Mais les personnes qu'elle trouvait avaient déjà reçu des soins, pour éviter qu'ils meurent.

''_Conan Edogawa, hein..._'', se dit-elle.

Il était vrai que Conan n'aimait pas tuer les gens : il était un détective, il devait donc aider ces personnes, pas les tuer. Mais quand c'étaient des HEN, il devait absolument éradiquer tout le monde : car si l'Organisation continuait ses activités, il y aurait encore plus de morts par la suite. Et il était vrai que, en y repensant, Conan ne savait pas quel était le (ou les) but de l'Organisation. Une Organisation pareille, si bien organisée, si bien hiérarchisée, devait bien avoir ''un'' grand but, non ?

M'enfin, après ce court passage à coté des corps, elle retourna, elle et son escouade, dans la salle de contrôle.

-[==]-

Conan était à l'autre bout du couloir qui menait soit au toit, soit à la salle de contrôle, quand Jodie et son groupe arriva. Ils ne se virent malheureusement pas, car Conan monta les escaliers, alors que Jodie ouvrit la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Conan continua à monter les escaliers, et se retrouva donc devant la porte qui menait au toit. Il se mit à genoux, enclencha ses chaussures (cherchez à comprendre comment il a fait pour les récupérer, alors qu'il ne les avait pas apporté au voyage de neige...moi je sais!) à une force ''résonnable'' (assez pour faire mal, mais pas assez pour tuer), et prit dans sa main forte, la droite, un extincteur sur le côté.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte avec la chaussure dont il n'avait pas enclenché la ''puissance'' (dites-moi si cette phrase, c'est du français...), et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Le toit était désert, aussi désert qu'il y avait quelques minutes, mais cette fois-ci, plus de Saké.

Conan, en s'avançant, vit les trace du combat : les impacts de balles avaient creusés des trous dans les carreaux qui caractérisaient le toit du C, les vitres brisées, et leur sang, qui avait giclé lors des impacts.

Conan était maintenant debout, dos aux pistes.

''_Il...est parti..._'', se dit-il. ''_J'ai échoué. Non seulement des personnes ont dû souffrir, mais j'ai laissé Saké s'échapper. Ksaaa !_''.

A ce moment précis, il sentit de l'air passer dans son dos. Il se retourna.

L'avion de son père venait de passer à côté de lui.

-Merde !, lâcha-t-il, en se lançant par terre, pour éviter que les autres dans l'avion ne le voie.

''_S'ils me voient, je suis fichu !_''.

-[==]-

Dans l'avion, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi morbide. Masumi venait de rejoindre les autres, leur ceinture était attachée, l'avion prêt à se poser sur le toit.

L'avion passa près de Conan.

Quelques personne remarquèrent une silhouette se jeter au sol, mais sans voir son visage.

-Oh, il y a quelqu'un sur le toit ?, dit Ran tout haut.

Les personne proches de la vitre se penchèrent.

-On ne voit plus très bien, le pilote s'en éloigne encore plus, d'ailleurs.

Haibara : ''_Tu aurais pu te cacher un peu mieux...Kudo-kun !_''

_Et si seulement ils savaient que le pilote n'était autre que Vermouth..._

-[==]-

Le jour suivant, tout été redevenu "quasiment" normal à l'aéroport : les gardes des otages s'étaient enfuis, et les corps brûlés. Les quelques HEN vivant avaient dit aux multiples interrogatoires avoir été embauché par des personnes louches dans la rue, sans savoir leurs noms. La police Japonaise nettoya les traces de balles, et les carreaux furent changés. L'aéroport sembla presque neuf, et le FBI ne fut pas impliqué dans l'affaire.

Quand, le lendemain, James alluma la télévision, sous un regard ébahit, il entendit aux informations télévisées :

-Nous venons de reçevoir une nouvelle sur l'attentat à l'aéroport : le criminel, un terroriste, s'est suicidé après avoir tiré dans tout le bâtiment ! Je vous demande donc de rejoindr-

Jodie éteignit la télévision.

-James. Les médias sont corrompus. La guerre vient de commencer.

-[==]-

_Temps présent_

Jodie se réveilla dans le salon du Professeur Agasa.

* * *

**_FILE T1 : Finished_**

**_Mission : Success_****_(les passagers de l'avion privé de Yusaku ont été protégés)_**

**_Capture : Fail. Pas de Saké._**

**_Tim Kudo_**


	20. Je t'aurais, Kaito Kiddo! (Début FILE 2)

_Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :_

_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

Ouya ! On entame _enfin_ la deuxième file (et croyez-moi, j'ai du mal à croire que l'on ne soit encore qu'à la deuxième). Cette nouvelle File fait énormément avancer l'histoire- bien qu'il faudra attendre la fin de la File pour comprendre- et continent un vol du Kid !

Je précise que l'histoire, depuis le chapitre deux, se déroule en décembre (petite prévoyance pour la suite de l'histoire), et le début de la File 2 se passe le 8 décembre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Conan se réveilla.

Son corps lui faisait mal- ou en tout cas, plus mal que d'habitude- et il était allongé dans son lit, chez le Professeur Agasa.

La salle était assez vaste, tout en restant confinée.

Le lit était collé à une bibliothèque, sur laquelle était posée quelques romans policiers que Conan avait apporté plusieurs années auparavant. Devant lui se trouvait une vitrine, dans laquelle étaient ''exposés'' (''entreposés'' serait un meilleur mot) des inventions réussies ou non réussies.

Il y avait aussi, par exemple, devant la vitre (qui était opaque si on regardait de dehors, mais que l'on pouvait voir le jardin si l'on était à l'intérieur), cet espèce de sauterelle géante en métal que le Prof avait construit peu avant le début de son enquête sur Teiji Moriya.

Conan prit une profonde inspiration, et s'assit sur le lit. Après une autre grande respiration (avec laquelle il faillit s'étouffer, mais ce genre de ''détails'' ne figurent jamais dans les fics), il passa les deux jambes au sol.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir marcher et faire du 50 mètres dans le jardin, à peine eut-il mit tout son poids sur ses pieds, ceux-ci ne tinrent pas, et le fit tomber, comme un bébé le fait lors de sa première tentative de marche. Il essaya de se rattraper. Il découvrit quelques seconde plus tard que s'accrocher à la chaise n'était pas une très bonne idée, tant elle lui fit mal à la tête.

Et même si cette situation assez pitoyable pour le Meitantei n'eut pas dû être décrite, celui-ci, un lourd mal de crane, un problème pour respirer, et des douleurs atroces là où il avait été shooté le jour précédent, commença à ramper, s'accrochant à tous les objets ''durs'' (car non, s'accrocher au bouquin ''Night Baron : Danse with the Baroness'' n'allait pas faire beaucoup avancer les choses) pour ramper un peu plus loin.

Il passa devant l'armoire entrouverte où le Professeur lui avait laissé entreposer quelques uns de ses vêtements.

Il tira (en regroupant toute sa force, je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient pu oublier) ce qu'il lui fallait, c'est à dire chemise, veston bleu, bretelle, nœud-papillon modulateur de voix, et son pantalon habituel. En passant devant une bibliothèque qui était à côté de la porte (elle était presque cachée entièrement pas la porte quand celle-ci était ouverte), il tendit la main pour prendre sa montre aux aiguilles hypodermiques.

Le jeune détective, dans une posture plus ridicule que désavantageuse, fit de son mieux pour s'habiller, et une fois prêt, ouvrit la porte.

-[==]-

Masumi n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Conan avait dormi, et même en sachant que cela n'était qu'un sommeil (profond, ça je peux le dire), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Cela ne faisait que moins d'une semaine qu'elle avait revu Conan. Ils n'avaient pas bien eu le temps de discuter, de retrouver les liens qu'ils avaient partagé des années auparavant (j'inclus pas la le fait qu'ils se connaissaient si bien, que l'un pouvait savoir ce que l'autre pensait sans lui poser la question, et il y a de nombreux autres exemples), et elle ne lui avait toujours pas proposé de repartir vivre avec elle.

Pendant cette période où ils vécurent dans la même maison, Conan avait beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie : ils avaient des enquêtes à résoudre- à deux !- tous les jours, et pouvaient parler de sujets qu'ils avaient en commun.

Mais après la ''mort'' de Conan, le train de vie de Masumi s'était ralenti. Elle avait été déprimée, mais avait réussi à faire son deuil après l'aide du détective d'Osaka, Heiji Hattori, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko et Kaito (qui s'étaient présenté comme des amis du tantei-kun) et même un petit coup de pouce d'Hakuba !

Ensuite, Conan, quand ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, dans la première heure où ils s'étaient revu, lui avait parlé de son frère, et cela avait piqué sa curiosité.

Heiji lui avait déjà dit ''Tous les détectives se connaissent entre eux'', mais son frère était-il vraiment considéré comme un détective ?

Akai avait laissé Masumi vivre seule après être parti pour ''travailler'' pendant un long moment (Jodie Starling lui révéla qu'il était un agent du FBI qu'après). Masumi avait demandé à Jodie et à Conan s'ils savaient où Akai étaient en ce moment, seulement pour qu'ils ne répondent qu'ils l'avaient juste ''éliminés'', mais sans le tuer. Elle ne savait donc pas s'il était prisonnier, ou en train de se faire torturer au moment où elle dormait.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, elle était contente que Conan soit de retour. Elle se sourit à elle-même dans son lit, sentant sa double dent érafler sa lèvre.

Le problème suivant était que, Conan, inscrit au Lycée Teitan, allait devoir se cacher de Ran et Sonoko tous les jours suivants : et encore, ne parlons pas des Détectives Boys, qui étaient toujours en train de grouiller dans les couloirs, et qui donc pouvaient tomber sur Conan à n'importe quel moment.

Elle se posait aussi une grande questions : qu'est-ce qu'était cette réunion avec Yusaku Kudo de l'autre jour ? Quand elle était rentrée dans la résidence du Professeur Agasa, elle avait bien vu plusieurs adultes discuter, les visages graves, sauf celui d'Haibara, toujours aussi inexpressif.

En se rappelant de la fille, Masumi se posa une questions : qu'est-ce qu'Ai-chan, une adolescente, pouvait bien faire dans cette réunion entre adultes ? Qu'avait-elle à faire là-dedans ? Et quel était le sujet de discussion ?

De son point de vue, l'affaire était la suivante :

Yusaku Kudo avait créé un groupe pour combattre les personnes que Conan avait nommé les ''Beika Assassins'' (elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient), et s'était associé avec des personnes de confiance : James Black, un haut placé du FBI, Jodie Starling, qui avait déjà travaillé avec Conan, sa femme, Yukiko Kudo, et...Vermouth... ?

Elle était impatiente de savoir pourquoi Yusaku lui avait dit qu'ils avaient demandé à Conan de la retrouver pour la protéger, mais aussi pour lui soutirer des informations.

Quelles informations ? Que pouvait-elle bien savoir, qu'eux ne savaient pas ?

Dans tous les cas, elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver Conan, pour lui parler un peu plus.

Elle avait passé ces deux journées où Conan était resté endormi à ne ''rien'' faire : elle était quand-même aller faire du shopping avec Yukiko, qui l'avait gentiment emmenée dans tous les magasins les plus chers de la ville (et on est à Tokyo, hein?), sous le prétexte d'un moment ''entre mère et fille''.

Bien que les deux filles- non, femmes- eurent essayé de passer le meilleur temps possible, elle savaient toutes les deux que cette sortie n'était faite que pour retirer Conan et toutes ses blessures de leur tête.

Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans la bibliothèque géante des Kudo, dans laquelle elle put lire plusieurs romans de meurtres, et réussit même à mettre la main sur un prototype de sa série préférée, ''Night Baron''.

Enfin, Masumi se leva.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui était sur un des murs de sa chambre (mur qu'elle partageait avec Conan, sa chambre était juste à côté), et choisit des vêtements.

C'était assez dur, en effet, car l'armoire était remplie de vêtements qui appartenaient à Yukiko (elle avait gentiment prêté ses anciens vêtements à Masumi), et ils étaient tous trop voyants pour elle. Elle choisit donc une chemise avec une veste et un pantalon, c'est à dire les seuls vêtements ''classiques'' de l'armoire.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et posa ses mains sur la rampe pour descendre les escaliers.

-[==]-

Conan, avachi sur le canapé-lit, la télévision allumée, et des chips à la main, salua Masumi.

-Yo, Masumi ! _What's up ?_

Celle-ci resta debout, les mains sur la rambarde, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte.

''_Déjà réveillé ? Et il semble aller bien ?_''.

Conan avait déjà retourné son attention sur la télévision : un film passait sur une des chaines nationales, un film qui semblait être un film d'enquête.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, avant de se détendre. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure, et se dirigea vers la place où Conan était.

-Raaaaa ! Mais ça ne peut pas être lui, le meurtrier ! Il y a de la boue sur ces chaussures, idiot !

-...

Il se retourna.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? S'il a de la boue sur ses chaussures, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut PAS être le meurtrier, non ? Comment serait-il sorti du restaurant ?

-...

Ils se regardèrent. Ils sourirent.

Masumi contourna le lit, et s'assit à coté de Conan.

-Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as pas trop mal aux endroits où tu as reçu des balles ?, demanda-t-elle, en prenant des chips qu'il y avait sur le canapé-lit.

-Hé, mes chip- euh, non, ça va. J'ai du mal à tenir vraiment debout, mais ça va, je peux bouger le haut de mon corps sans trop de problème.

Un petit ''Ah...'' s'échappa des lèvres de Masumi, puis un silence tomba, les deux presque hypnotisés par le film.

Alors que l'enquêteur (Aussi doué que Kogoro, si je puis dire...) avait les yeux fermés, au centre de la pièce avec tout les suspects, et criait ''_Shi han'inwa...anata da_ !'', le programme s'interrompit.

A la télévision apparut un des présentateurs du journal télévisé que Conan et Masumi regardaient habituellement, un homme de petite taille, mais l'air toujours sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Juste au bon moment !, se plaignit Masumi.

Le présentateur s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Chers téléspectateurs, ceci est une transmission en direct pour vous prévenir du prochain vol du Kid. Nous ne savons précisément quand il se tiendra, ni où il se tiendra. Notre seule information, au dos du message, nous dit juste que le vol se déroulera le 8 de ce mois._

_Vous pouvez aider la police si vous comprenez ce code, _dit-il_, _en montrant un morceau de papier signé par le Kid.

Conan, une fois la surprise passée, regarda attentivement le code. Celui-ci, imprimé sur une feuille blanche comme il le faisait à son habitude, était assez étrange.

_De 15 heure à 17 heure, à 80°C,_

_j'aurais le plaisir de vous voler, sous le reflet de la lune, et sous l'eau bleutée, le Dire Jewel._

_Kaito Kid _

Conan sourit.

Son adversaire allait enfin se re-mesurer à lui. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui était le meilleur.

-Conan...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Hm ?, demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

A son grand étonnement, elle lui prit les épaules, en le forçant à se retourner (vive le Jeet Kune Do, croyez-moi).

-Conan.

-Oooui ?, demanda-t-il, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Elle prit une inspiration, s'attendant au carnage qui allait se dérouler dans les salles dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

-Tu. Ne. Dois. PAS. y. Aller, lâcha-t-elle, en relâchant les épaules de Conan, en se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer son état de santé. Mais le laisser partir à la poursuite du Kid allait aggraver ENCORE PLUS son état de santé, et ça, elle le savait bien.

Dans la période où elle vécut avec Conan, elle était souvent allée avec lui pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais toujours, TOUJOURS, Conan lui avait dit de redescendre avec les autres au moment où les deux génies allaient faire leur face-à-face, alors que c'était le moment qu'elle attendait le plus.

''Pourquoi'', vous êtes en train de vous demander, cher lecteur dénué du scénario qui comble mon cerveau pour le moment, ce à quoi je vous réponds : attendez une nouvelle File de Transition, où ce sera expliqué.

Conan la regarda dans ces yeux verts pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit, de ce sourire sûr de lui, et dit à Masumi :

-Oh ? La fille détective a peur pour moi, maintenant ?, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. T'inquiètes, c'est juste un rendez-vous amical !

Masumi soupira. Elle allait avoir du mal à le faire rester au lit, ou en tout cas, dans la maison du Professeur Agasa.

-Non, tu n'iras pas là bas-

-Là-bas ? On ne sait même pas encore où va prendre place le meurtre !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis, _ne_ ?

Un petit silence et un déglutissement plus tard, Masumi leva les mains en l'air, comme arrêtée par le détective.

-T'as gagné, t'as gagné. Je n'ai pas à dire mon mot, mais tu verras ce que dira Kudo-san, James-san et tous les autres quand tu leur apprendra la nouvelle, dit-elle, toujours en espérant de la faire changer d'avis.

-Alors, c'est dans la poche !, s'écria-t-il, en sautant du lit. Il se baissa un peu (assez pour faire craquer tous les os de son corps), et sortit du dessous du lit un ordinateur portable.

Il l'ouvrit, l'alluma, et attendit quelques minutes qu'il se mette en route.

-[==]-

Kaito rentra chez lui par le toit. Il était habillé en Kid, car il était allé en repérage pour son futur vol dans l'immensité de Tokyo.

Il sauta dans la trappe, et atterrit avec un légèreté incroyable dans la chambre de ses parents (le premier Kid, son père, avait du concevoir cette trappe exprès pour ses vols, mais aussi pour ceux de sa femme, Phantom Lady.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par son fidèle assistant, Jii Konosuke.

-Kaito-bocchama, vous êtes sain sauf !, dit-il, l'air soulagé.

Il sourit.

-Oui, comme toujours, Jii-chan ! Et puis, qui pourrait me battre, moi, Kaito Kid !, dit-il en ricanant de ce rire propre à Kogoro, la bouche grande ouverte.

Jii roula ses yeux, et accompagna le fils de son premier patron dans la salle de séjour.

Kaito s'assit sur le divan (ou plutôt, se jeta sur le divan. Faut pas croire, voler en deltaplane épuise!), et prit sur la table basse devant lui une carte.

-Mff... Cette énigme n'était pas assez corsée. Le tantei-kun la déjouera bien trop facilement, déclara-t-il, tout en continuant à regarder la carte.

-Kaito..._bocchama_...

-[==]-

Conan, après avoir attendu que l'ordinateur se connecte à Internet, alla sur Internet pour revoir le journal télévisé, et prendre en capture d'écran le message du Kid.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

''_Mmh... °°°° °_°°_° de 15 heure à 17 heure, à 80°C, j'aurais le plaisir de vous rencontrer, sous le reflet de la lune, et sous l'eau bleutée ?_''.

-J'imagine que les tirets et les points viennent de l'alphabet morse ?, dit Masumi, que Conan avait presque oubliée tant il s'était totalement mis dans une réflexion.

Après avoir décodé le message- ce qui ne lui mit que quelques secondes- il dit :

-''Tohto Tower'' ? Sérieusement ?, dit-il tout haut. ''Ce n'était pas un peu trop facile pour un message du Kid ?''.

Conan lit la suite.

-''De 15 heure à 17 heures, à 80°C, j'aurais le plaisir de vous rencontrer sous le reflet de la lune, et l'eau bleutée''... D'abord, le ''quatre-vingt degrès C'' m'intrigue, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela indique ? Aucun étage ne peut s'appeler comme ça, et le ''sous le reflet de la lune, et l'eau bleutée'' ?

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

''Sous le reflet de la lune'', j'imagine que cela veut dire qu'il apparaîtra sur le toit, mais ''l'eau bleutée''...

-Peut-être qu'il pleuvra ce jour là, dit Masumi, sans trop se creuser la tête.

Le jeune détective regarda la météo du jour du vol en quelques secondes, et revint sur la page de la retransmission du journal télévisé.

''Non, pas du tout. Il ne pleuvra pas. Une autre idée ?''.

Masumi, souhaitant juste se reposer, dit :

-Peut-être qu'il y a des informations cachées sur la feuille de papier originelle, mais que la police n'a pas vu. Et dans ce cas là, on ne peut pas avancer.

-Non, non. Ça ne doit pas être ça, alors. Il SAIT qu'on va le décoder. Il VEUT qu'on le décode. Il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça...ou en tout cas, je pense.

-Mais en même temps, il sait jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller, renchérit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pas si faux. Mais pas si vrai non plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Mais ce silence fut de courte durée.

-_Hey gir_- Conan-kun !

Conan retourna la tête nonchalamment.

-Mhh ? Oh, yo Jodie !

La jeune femme s'avança vers eux, ses talons claquant sur le sol froid du professeur Agasa.

-Dites, vous avez entendu à propos du message du Kid ?, demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

-Oui, mais Conan veut essayer de décoder ce message pour aller le pourchasser ! Mais de toute manière, il est bloqué sur l'énigme. Il dit qu'il faudrait qu'il ai le papier en main pour comprendre plus.

-_Oh, don't worry about that_..., dit elle en leur présentant le papier..

* * *

Cliffhanger (prévisible, certes, mais qui en reste un ^^) !

La prochaine file dans deux semaines !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	21. Resolution de l'énigme du Kid

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Tadaaa, nouveau chapitre !

Alors oui, il a mit un peu de temps à sortir, mais que voulez-vous... C'est quand je dois écrire ce genre de chapitre que je tombe dans une impasse, et je me lasse d'écrire (alors que dans les autres scènes, comme celle d'action, je ne peux m'arrêter).

Dans tous les cas, enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Jodie présenta, dans le salon du professeur Agasa, le morceau de papier.

Conan releva la tête. Masumi se laissa tomber un arrière.

-O-Où as-tu eu ça ?, demanda Conan, qui avait presque laissé tomber son ordinateur.

-Aha ! James, Yusaku et Yukiko, et Haibara sont partis tout à l'heure en voiture, tout en écoutant la radio ! Et comme ils se doutaient que tu allais bientôt te réveiller, et foncer attraper le Kid dès que tu saurais qu'il prévoyait un vol, on est passé au commissariat de police avant qu'ils ne prennent l'avion. On a rencontré ce- humhum- charmant officer, Nakamori-keibu !

Conan bailla.

''Il était d'ailleurs avec sa fille,''

Conan bailla.

'', et son copain, là, Kaito-kun !''

Conan fut soudain extrêmement intéressé par cette nouvelle info : sûrement, si le Kid était avec l'officier Nakamori à ce moment, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose en dessous. Peut-être qu'au final, Masumi avait raison. Peut-être qu'il allait vraiment avoir à regarder le message original pour comprendre l'énigme.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Ce garçon ?

Jodie réfléchit un petit moment, et dit :

-Oh, _him_ ? Pas grand chose... Il a juste dit à quel point cela devait être important si un membre du FBI venait prendre le message. C'est bien, ça a eu l'air de convaincre ce policier de me donner le message...

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute.

Kaito Kuroba, soit le Kid, s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne. Mais en voyant un agent du FBI, qui ne pouvait être envoyé QUE par le Silver Bullet, il avait du convaincre l'officier de police Ginzo Nakamori de leur livrer le message.

Conan sauta du canapé-lit. Il courut vers Jodie, qui lui tendit le papier.

Après un petit ''merci'', il retrouva sa place.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à l'énigme, Jodie ?

-_Oh no_, ce n'est pas mon genre de choses, dit-elle. Mais, il y a quelque chose...

Conan n'entendait pas, avant que Masumi ne lui donne un coupe de coude (non, pas violent, Conan ne souffre pas- ou pas encore- le martyr).

-Oh, ouais...De quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

-J'ai...j'ai fait tombé le papier dans l'eau, finit-elle par dire.

Je ne pourrais donner d'adjectifs pour définir la tête de Conan à ce moment là (verdâtre, en forme de boule, puis jaune, m'enfin...), mais il était tout sauf joyeux.

-Mais!, dit-elle, il est sain et sauf...

Conan regarda le papier.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il ratrappa son ordinateur.

Masumi fronça les sourcils.

-Yapaaaa !, cria-t-il. ''Le papier contient un indice !''.

Elle comprit.

-Ahh...Du papier à eau ?, demanda-t-elle. ''Le genre de papier waterproof qui fait apparaître ou disparaître des lettres en le plongeant dans l'eau ?''.

-Exactement, dit-il. ''En le faisant tomber dans l'eau, une barre à côté du ''C'' et entre la virgule est apparue.

Elle se pencha.

-Mais...cela ne fait pas beaucoup avancer le décodage, non ? Tout ce que l'on a de plus, c'est qu'une barre est à côté du ''C''.

-Non, dit-il, un sourire au lèvre.

-_No_ ?, demanda Jodie. ''C'est à dire ?''.

Reflet sur les lunettes de Conan.

-J'ai compris. J'ai tout compris, avoua-t-il.

Silence dans la salle.

Il se leva, et regarda les deux femmes.

-Le message, en morse, nous indique que le vol tiendra place à la tour de Tohto Tower. Ensuite, il parle de ''sous l'eau bleutée'', ce qui veut dire qu'il faut passer le papier sous l'eau. Une fois cela fait, une barre à côté du 80°C apparaît. Cela nous donne ''80°C|'' (note auteur : en fait, la barre touche les deux bords des bouts du ''C''. On ne peut juste pas le représenter sur Word).

Si on continue sur la lancée, peut-être que le ''80°C|'' ne se lit pas ''80 degrès C|'', mais ''80 E C|'', en suivant le code morse !

-Donc, tu dis que tu peux savoir où le Kid va apparaître en ayant un ''80 EC|'' ? Regarde, dit-il en lui montrant son Smartphone, sur lequel on pouvait voir les étages du bâtiment. ''Aucun étage ne s'appelle comme cela.''.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, dit-il en souriant de ce sourire si célèbre. ''Le Kid ne nous a-t-il pas déjà donné la réponse ? Quand il dit qu'il allait nous rencontrer sous le reflet de la lune, cela voulait dire que l'on doit mettre le message sous un reflet.''

Il s'avança d'un miroir qu'il y avait dans la cuisine du Professeur.

Jodie écarquilla les yeux.

On lisait maintenant ''DE 08''.

-DE 08, _what does that mean_ ?, demanda Jodie. ''C'est le numéro d'un étage ?''

-Non.

Ils se retournèrent vers Masumi, qui avait soudainement pris la parole.

-La Tour de Tohto, qui était la plus grande de Tokyo au moment de sa construction, était tellement grande qu'on a dû la découper en plusieurs parcelles. ''DE'' est le numéro de l'étage; ils ont attribué des lettres à chaque étage, et des chiffres à la zone. ''08'' doit être la zone du quadrillage 8.

-Exactement, dit Conan, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. ''Ce qui nous donne...'', dit-il, levant les sourcils, en appuyant sur son écran tactile. ''Bingo !''. ''Kaito Kid apparaîtra donc à la Tohto Tower, de 15 à 17 heures, au 52ème étage, dans la partie Ouest, pour voler le Dire Jewel.''

-_But_, comença Jodie, s'appuyant sur la rambarde du canapé. ''N'est-ce pas bizarre ? Je veux dire, la police sait très bien où le joyau est, et elle entourera donc la pièce pour éviter que le Kid ne rentre dedans !''.

-Je sais. A mon avis, c'est juste à CET endroit précis qu'aura lieu notre face-à-face. C'est à CET endroit qu'il me donnera une chance de l'attraper, une bonne fois pour toute !

-[==]-

Vol 507, _Luna Airelines, _au fond de l'avion

-En êtes-vous sûr, Black ? Vont-il vraiment essayer de tuer le Silver Bullet lors de leur prochaine attaque ?

-Oui, je l'affirme... Akai...

-[==]-

La journée passa lentement chez le Professeur Agasa. Conan se préparait déjà à affronter son ''meilleur ennemi'' une nouvelle fois, tandis que Masumi, malgré elle, dut accepter que Conan aille de nouveau se battre contre quelqu'un.

Il n'était pas du tout rétablit -non! loin de là!- mais voulait absolument y aller. Les détectives, vous savez...

Conan était resté assis depuis très longtemps, un ordinateur entre les jambes.

-Jodie ?, cria-t-il du salon à Jodie, à l'autre bout de la vaste pièce.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais dans combien de temps ils reviendront ?, demanda Conan.

Après quelques secondes de reflexion, Jodie dit :

-Pas vraiment. Dans une semaine, au minimum. Mais on va devoir se débrouiller sans eux, en tout cas.

Après un petit silence, Conan continua.

-Et que va-t-il se passer à Teitan ? J'ai vu aux infos que seuls l'école et le collège sont ouverts, mais pas le lycée, à cause des réparations, mais une fois celles-ci terminées, que vais-je pouvoir faire pour me cacher de Ran, et des autres ?

-_Oh, the bad boy is going to hide from his girlfriend_ ?, demanda Jodie en se rapprochant, narguant Conan.

Conan rougit.

Masumi leva les sourcils. Quel pouvait bien être cet étrange sentiment lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Ran en tant que petite-amie de Conan ? De la jalousie ? Non, quand même pas, mais-

-Ohoh, Masumi ?, demanda Conan en passant une main devant son visage. ''Y'a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?''.

-Oh... oui. Je n'sais pas pour ton problème... Peut-être que tu devrais juste te désinscrire de Teitan ? Tu as bien le droit, étant donné que tu es sous couverture du FBI...

-Mais, il faut absolument que TU sois protégé. Et si je ne suis pas élève, en qui je pourrais bien me faire passer pour te protéger de près toute la journée ?

Silence dans la salle.

-M'enfin, dit Jodie, en changeant de sujet. ''On trouvera plus tard. Pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour le vol ? C'est après demain, tu es prêt ?

Il sourit.

-Oh oui, je suis prêt. J'ai déjà un plan en tête pour le coincer.

Masumi se tapa le front.

Jodie soupira devant sa réaction, et se jeta sur le canapé.

Elle prit la télécommande, et alluma la télévision.

Sur la grande télévision sur Professeur (une ''Woo'', pour ceux qui ont vu la pub xD), s'afficha une reporter et, à côté d'elle, Ginzo Nakamori. Ils étaient filmés devant le portail du lycée Teitan, bien que Conan ne le remarquât pas de suite.

''_Donc, Inspecteur Nakamori, vous affirmez que vous savez où et quand le vol du Kid tiendra place ?_'', demanda la reporter.

Conan se sentit comme giflé.

''_Ils ont trouvé... Eux ? Les gars de la police ?_''.

-Impossible !, dit Masumi. ''C'est impossible qu'ils aient pu trouver en moins de temps que nous ! Ils nous ont espionné ou quoi ?''.

A la fin de cette phrase Conan se pétrifia.

Il courut jusqu'aux vitre de la pièce.

Il regarda en dehors.

Des traces de pas.

Quelqu'un avait été là.

* * *

Cliiiiifhaaaaaaanger ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui était là ? Kaito ? Un journaliste ? Ou les Hommes en Noir ?

La suite, dans deux ou trois semaines !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	22. Kaito Kid vs Conan Edogawa

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,

**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Ta-daaa ! Nouveau chapitre !  
Assez dur à écrire, car j'ai perdu l'inspiration au beau milieu du chapitre. Et l'inspiration, c'est ce qu'il faut pour écrire quelque chose de potable ^^Vous savez, ce chapitre est un des tous premiers que j'ai imaginé (parce que bon, je le répète, j'ai mis genre trois mois pour me décider à écrire cette fic, mais quasiment TOUTES les affaires qu'elle présentent ont été imaginées à l'avance).  
Je m'inspire souvent de Die-Hard ou des films DC pour crééer mes chapitres. Là, j'ai été très influencé par le film 3 et la scène dans le gratte-ciel du film 8. Je ne vous en dit pas plus...  
Enjoy !**  
**

* * *

-Quelqu'un était là !, cria Conan en se retournant.

-Quoi ?!, cria Masumi. ''Tu veux dire qu'ils ont entendu à propos du truc de Teitan ?''.

Conan regarda par la vitre.

-Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il. Les traces sont là, mais elles ne sont pas fraiches. Je pense que quelqu'un était là i peu près 9 heures, soit l'heure où j'ai exposé ma déduction.

Nakamori continuait de parler. Formidable, voilà qu'il exposait sa déduction au Japon. Le face à face tant attendu n'allait peut-être pas être ce jour là, sauf s'il arrivai à être seul dans une pièce ou un étage avec le Kid.

Le surlendemain promettait d'être excitant.

-[==]-

Kaito était dans le restaurant panoramique au dernier étage du Beika Center Building, en train de manger avec Aoko.

Celui-ci lui avait proposée de se fiancer avec lui il y avait de cela 2 ans, lors d'une semaine au ski avec sa classe. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté, mais en étant toujours dans l'ignorance de l'activité nocturne de Kaito.

Mais, bien qu'une toute souriant Aoko se présentait à lui, son esprit ne put qu'être capté par la télévision accrochée sur le mur opposé à sa table, sur laquelle Ginzo Nakamori, son- si seulement sa situation lui permettait- futur beau-père exposait ''sa'' théorie sur la prochaine attaque du Kid. Celle-ci était, comme toujours pour les déductions du tantei-kun, tout à fait juste, et visait en plein dans le mille.

Il enrageait d'un certain côté à l'idée qu'il ne puisse avoir son combat tant espéré avec le détective comme il l'attendait depuis près de deux ans, mais d'un autre côté, fut soulagé : la police serai belle et bien là, pour rajouter un ''peu'' de piquant à son vol.

Il aurait été assez facile, me diriez-vous, de juste chercher sur Internet dans quel musée ou gratte-ciel était exposé le Dire Jewel, et de donc trouver la localisation du prochain vol. Mais voilà : plusieurs personnes, au Japon, en même temps, avaient déclarées posséder le joyau convoité par le Kid. Celui-ci avait donc du faire bien des recherches pour trouver le bon.

Et tout en regardant Aoko, anciennement ''juste'' son amie d'enfance, lui parler avec la grande joie d'avoir été invitée par son fiancée, il se rendit compte d'une chose : sa quête pour Pandora n'avait toujours pas aboutie.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à venger son père, ni à trouver Pandora, et, car c'était là son objectif principal, la détruire.

-Tout va bien, Kaito ?, demanda Aoko.

Il se concentra sur elle.  
-Ah, oui !, répondit-il, en se grattant le derrière de la tête. ''Je me demandais juste si ton père t'avais dit qu'il avait réussi à comprendre l'énigme du Kid ? Je veux dire, il devait sauter de joie, non ?''.

Aoko réfléchit un instant.

-Oh, non. Je ne le savais même pas avant de regarder la télévision, à vrai dire. Mais j'étais sur que Papa réussisse un jour à mettre le Kid en échec !

-[==]-

Le jour arriva.  
Il était 13 heures. Conan et Masumi se trouvaient dans le salon du professeur Agasa.

Conan était habillé ''classiquement'' : il avait retrouvé sa traditionnelle redingote bleue avec sa chemise blanche, et son nœud papillon rouge. Masumi était habillée avec une jupe bleue, du même style que celle de Teitan, et une veste en jean.

Le jeune détective avait décidé d'apporter avec lui un sac, contenant, apparemment, des objets d'utilité (ne comptez pas dans ''utilité'' les mots ''pistolets'' et ''bazookas''. Jodie n'aurait pas acceptée), et Masumi n'allait se battre contre le Kid qu'avec sa tête.  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

-Oui. Je veux venir avec toi, et je veux me battre contre le Kid. De plus, tu n'es pas remis de tes blessures !

-Ah, je sais, dit-il. ''Mais sérieusement, le Kid veut avoir sa revanche contre moi, pas contre toi !''.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Soit, ajouta-t-elle, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. ''Mais moi aussi, je veux me battre contre lui.''

Conan soupira.

-Je sais... Je ne veux juste pas que tu te mettes en danger. Si jamais un Homme en Noir nous attend à un des étages du gratte-ciel ? Si jamais tu te fais tirer par Gin avec un sniper ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait, nous ?

-Et... que se passerait-il, si je venais à mourir ?, demanda-t-elle. ''Que t'arriverais-t-il ?''.

Conan baissa la tête. Les verres de ses lunettes se floutèrent.

-Je serais... triste, finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, ses jambes ne répondant plus à ses ordres. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, approcha son visage, et-

-_Helloooooo, guys _!

C'était Jodie. Conan releva la tête, tout surprit, et Masumi recula un peu, sentant soudainement la courte distance qui la séparait du jeune détective.

Jodie semblait ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, et mit le micro-ondes en marche.

-Je n'ai pas mangé à midi, avoua-t-elle. ''J'avais des tonnes de papiers à remplir''.

Conan n'eut le temps de demander (et ce que vous avez aussi envie de demandez, n'est-ce pas ? ''Remplir quoi'' ? Mais je suis un sadique, donc vous verrez plus tard) de quoi il en ressortait, que le téléphone de Conan sonna.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

C'était le téléphone de Shinichi.

Une voix l'appela, au bout du ''fil''.

-Konnichi wa, tantei-kun.

Conan se figea. Pourquoi Kaito Kuroba, alias Kaito Kid, étant maintenant dans son groupe dans la bataille contre l'Organisation, l'appelait-t-il juste avant son prochain vol ?

''Je vais aller droit au but'', expliqua-t-il.

Jodie et Masumi se rapprochèrent du combiné.

''Est-ce que c'est toi qui a prévenu la police que tu avais compris le code pour le vol ? Je suis en train de voir Nakamori parler aux journalistes, en disant qu'il l'a compris.''

Conan soupira.

-Je ne les ai pas prévenu, ce sont eux qui sont venus pour nous écouter. Jodie est

venue pour demander le papier, et elle se serait apparemment faite suivre.

''Ah, d'accord.''

Il raccrocha.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Jodie.

Ils sortirent, et mirent en route une camionnette, que Yusaku avait (faite) déguisée en camion pour journalistes.

-[==]-

La route n'était pas bien longue, et ils furent arrivés à destination avant de le savoir.

L'atmosphère dans la camionnette n'était ni joyeuse ni mortelle comme elle le fut quelques fois, mais Conan trépignait d'impatience. Il sautait presque sur son siège, et était rivé à son téléphone portable, écouteurs dans les oreilles, à écouter la télévision.

-_Something new_ ?

-Non, Jodie. Il n'y a toujours aucun signe de l'apparition du Kid, mais Nakamori a déployé beaucoup de renfort. Il va être assez dur de me retrouver en face-à-face avec lui...

Masumi le regarda, d'un regard perçant.

-De toute façon, tu n'arriveras pas à faire deux mètres sans trébucher !, dit-elle, n'attendant même pas de réponse.

''_Mataku... Je sais déjà que tu vas essayer de me suivre.''_

-On est arrivé, les gars !

Conan prit une inspiration, mit son sac sur le dos, et sortit.

Son sens de l'observation fit comme un gros panneau ''Attention ! Attention !'' dans sa tête : bien que Conan avait dit qu'il portait dans son sac des gadgets utiles, il n'y avait eu aucun bruit, lorsque celui-ci l'avait soulevé, d'objets s'entrechoquant les uns aux autres.  
Masumi poussa la portière, et marcha vers ses deux partenaires.

-Bon, tu as bien compris, Jodie ? Tu restes ici, et tu attends que l'on ne ressorte. Appelle une ambulance, ou qu'il faille si tu vois quelque chose.

-Quoi, tu crois que l'hélicoptère de Gin va encore te mitrailler, comme il y a deux ans ? Je pense que tu peux être tranquille, cette fois, c'est juste le Kid.

Conan regarda le haut de la tour. Des hélicoptères, munis de lampes, tournaient autour de la tour. La foule se bousculait pour rentrer.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement la journée du vol du Kid, mais la première journée de l'expostion non-permanante du joyau de la convoitise du voleur fantôme, mais aussi de plusieurs autres joyaux rares. Jirokichi Suzuki devait bien avoir sa place dans cette exposition.

Il rentra, accompagné de Masumi, vers l'entrée. Ils présentèrent leur ticket, et rentrèrent, après avoir traversé quelques étages, dans la salle d'exposition. Des centaines de chaises étaient les unes à côté des autres, et sur la scène, des personnes en costume parlaient entre eux, des micros dans les mains.

Masumi et Conan s'assirent dans une des allées.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Jirokichi commença son discours. Après avoir raconté comment il avait acheté tous les joyaux qui allaient être exposés, et se vanté d'avoir mis en échec le Kid plusieurs fois (''_Conan_ avait mis le Kid en échec plusieurs fois'' serait plus juste), des personnes en costume blanc commencèrent à apporter, sur des sortes de dessertes, les joyaux.

Chacun passait dans les allées, montrant les joyaux. Ils les montait un peu avec leur main, avançait un peu plus, touchaient la desserte métallique, et retouchaient le joyau.

Et, après plusieurs minutes d'avance, Jirokichi s'avança sur l'estrade.

-Et voici le joyau que nous allons enfermer, grâce à un système high-tech, dans une des salles d'exposition !, dit fièrement l'oncle de Sonoko.

Un homme passa, toujours avec la desserte (qui faisait vraiment un bruit horrible au niveau des roues, comme si elles frottaient contre le sol), lentement. Il avait l'air plus important que les autres- peut-être Jirokichi avait-il demandé à quelqu'un de confiance de transporter le diamant-. Il enleva ses gants, poussa un peu plus la desserte en métal, et s'arrêta un moment pour prendre le diamant.

Soudainement, de l'électricité statique passa dans ses mains lorsqu'il toucha le diamant, et il recula instinctivement. La scène passa inaperçue aux yeux de tous, mais Conan et Masumi commençaient déjà à faire fonctionner leur cerveau.

Tout marchais très vite dans le cerveau du détective :

''_Roues qui ne marchent pas _– _Électricité statique dans un diamant_ – _Partie ouest du 52ème étage_''

Le lien avait été fait dans l'esprit de Conan : il n'y avait plus aucun doute !

Il sauta de sa chaise, et cria :

-Ce diamant est un faux ! _Nigete_ !

La foule n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'un gaz se libéra des roues de la desserte du joyau principal, puis de la deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Conan sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et se le plaqua sur le visage.

Masumi, quant à elle, sans grand temps de réaction, bascula de sa chaise. Conan la rattrapa par les épaules, la replaça sur sa chaise, et sortit de la salle en courant, toujours le sac sur le dos.

Il tourna à gauche en sortant de la salle de conférence. Il prit les escaliers de secours, et monta deux étages plus haut, en trombes.

''_C'était bien trouvé, le coup de l'électricité statique. Le diamant est un isolant parfait, donc il est impossible que l'on attrape de l'électricité en en touchant_.''

Il continua vers l'ouest de l'étage, et ouvrit la porte.

La salle dans laquelle il déboucha était immense : une grande salle, avec une fenêtre panoramique sur les deux côtés, et un plafond et sol en verre. Il y avait en face d'eux plusieurs gratte-ciel, et une très belle vue sur Beika. La fenêtre panoramique à l'ouest était ouverte, et Conan allait devoir faire très attention de ne pas tomber (même si bon, je suis certain que vous êtes tous déjà en train de l'imaginer tomber, dans ma fic, non ? ^^).

Il regarda vers le centre de la pièce. Il y avait un piédestal, avec le joyau au centre. Conan cligna des yeux. Le Kid apparut.

Le Voleur Fantôme se trouvait maintenant devant lui, son sourire toujours aussi nargueur sur ses lèvres, sa cape blanche flottant dans le vent.

-K...Kaito Kid !

-Mfff, Tantei-kun est déjà là?, dit-il.

Conan sourit. ''Le truc du diamant était assez facile à comprendre.''

-Jirokichi n'avait vraiment plus d'inspiration pour faire ça. J'imagine qu'il essayait de m'attirer dans la salle de conférence, pendant que ses hommes mettaient les dernières touches à ce- * tousse * - superbe système de sécurité.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Tu es un homme mort, dit Kaito.

-Toi de même.

Conan se baissa, et fit tourner le bouton sur sa chaussure droite. Kaito chargea son pistolet à cartes.

Le détective appuya sur sa ceinture, et tapa dans le ballon qui en sortit.

-Yabe !, cria le Kid, en esquivant (de peu) le ballon.

Le Kid commença à tirer. Conan commença à courir, essayant, tant bien que mal, à esquiver les cartes qui, -croyez-en son expérience- faisaient TRES mal lorsqu'elles arrivaient sur les vêtements de l'adversaire.

Les cartes se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure de Conan, qui longeait maintenant le mur panoramique en verre.

Une des cartes provoqua une fissure dans le verre. Puis une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que le toit éclate entièrement en morceaux.

Conan cria de douleur, et s'écarta de la vitre, qui, tout d'à coup, avait faite rentrer un air très froid.

Il tira une nouvelle fois dans un ballon, et celui-ci fit tomber le chapeau du voleur.

Le voleur, en guise de vengeance, tira plusieurs cartes à l'affilée, dont Conan ne s'écarta qu'avec beaucoup de mal.

Il prit son pied dans la moquette, et tomba sur le sol, tête la première.

-Ah, j'ai bien l'impression que nous avons un vainqueur, tantei-kun.

Il tira une nouvelle carte, qui allait arriver en plein dans ses lunettes.

Et, une ombre se jeta devant lui, encaissant la carte.

Conan se releva.

-Masumi ?

Kaito prit un pas de recul.

-Oh, deux détectives pour un vol ?

Masumi se releva, et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Ce n'était pas-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que une sorte de cri strident perça leurs oreilles.

La vitre explosa quasiment totalement, et une battre vint se loger dans l'épaule du Kid, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Masumi regarda d'où pouvait venir la balle. Elle aperçut vaguement un scintillement au loin, sur un autre gratte-ciel.

''_Un... un sniper !_''

Il était déjà trop tard : Masumi était touchée au pied.

Elle tituba sur quelques mètres, et trébucha sur la vitre. Dans les secondes suivantes, elle se retrouvait dans le vide.

Conan se releva.

-Masumi !

Il sauta dans le vide.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	23. Plongeon dans le vide (Fin FILE 2)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

Tim's Stories : Conan's Return

* * *

Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurai une suite ;)Un chapitre très TRES important, vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Ok. Donc là, Conan Edogawa, agent du FBI, ayant retrouvé le statut de ''vivant'' depuis moins d'une semaine, venait de sauter d'un des étages les plus hauts d'un gratte-ciel, sans réfléchir, après qu'une balle de sniper aie touchée sa- disons- partenaire.  
Formidable!, me diriez-vous.

Donc, que feriez-vous à sa place ?

-[==]-

Masumi avait mal au pied. Mais mal était petit, comme adjectif. Elle avait l'impression que son pied brulait. Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le cas, mais dans tous les cas, elle avait bien une balle dans le pied.  
Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait trébuchée, et était maintenant en chute libre à plus de 50 étages au dessus du sol.  
Si elle devait décrire ce qu'elle sentait, elle utiliserait les mots : ''Bizarre'', ''impression d'espace'', et ''ohmondieujevaiscrever''.  
Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait s'accrocher à une des poutres du building (je vous le rappelle, la Tohto Tower est une copie de la Tour Eiffel), car elle était déjà trop loin. Et bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas une sorte de jetpack sur le dos- tiens, elle en fera part à Agasa quand tous les deux seront au pays des morts-, donc c'était la chute en continue.  
Et là, perdant tout espoir, elle regarda en l'air.  
Disons que si vous étiez à sa place, il y avait de quoi choquer.  
OK, Conan Edogawa, son meilleur-ami (ou petit-copain ? Ou frère ? Arg, elle avait un peu l'esprit brouillé, là!) plongeait en piquet, les lunettes tombantes, vers elle.  
Elle crut d'abord halluciner. Après tout, qui n'hallucinerait pas ?  
Mais non, il avait commis un suicide, en sautant. Quel dommage, il y aurait deux grandes morts aujourd'hui...  
Non non, attends ! Si CONAN sautait, ça voulait dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait confiance en lui. S'il lui disait de se tirer une balle dans la jambe, elle le ferait.

Celui-ci se rapprochait, de plus en plus, d'elle. Il essayait de mouvoir ses bras comme pour nager, mais rien ne se faisait.  
''_Allez, un peu plus !_''  
Leurs mains se touchèrent.  
C'était bon. Conan la rapprocha de lui, et entoura ses bras autour d'elle.

Ne sachant ce qu'il se passait, ne voulant mourir avec des regrets, elle prit à deux mains le visage d'un Conan surpris, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le moment fut bref, mais le jeune détective faillit la lâcher. Il se ressaisit, et se rendit compte que Masumi était tombée dans les pommes, ou dans le meilleur des cas, endormi.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que ça, car ils arrivaient bientôt à la vitesse la plus basse pour faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Le détective écarta les bras (bon, le plus qu'il pouvait, avec un corps inerte accroché à soit...), les ramena vers les sangles de son sac à dos, et les tira.

Un parapente noir s'ouvrit, et il fut tiré en l'air.

Une chance que le parapente était noir, et se mélangeait bien avec la couleur du ciel. Il descendirent de l'autre côté du building, et atterrirent dans un coin sans spectateurs.  
Conan posa Masumi au sol, et sortit son téléphone.  
-Jodie ? Viens vite, on a un problème ! Quoi ? Ah, oui ! On est derrière le quatrième pillier, ramène-toi !

-[==]-

La journée se termina comme ça.  
Jodie ramena Masumi en voiture. Conan remonta dans la tour pour voir si le Kid était resté là, mais non : il avait nettoyé le sang, et était parti.  
Bien évidemment, il s'échappa dès que possible, étant donné que son visage devait être le moins vu possible.  
Il était maintenant 17 heures, le ciel était noir, et il pleuvait.  
Conan déambulait, presque à l'aveuglette, dans les quartiers de Beika. Il était maintenant dans une grande rue. Tiens, il la connaissait...  
-Tu vas te cogner contre le poteau si tu continues à marcher comme ça, pique-assiette.  
Le détective se figea. Il se retourna, glacé.  
-O-oji-san...  
A côté de lui se trouvait Ran et Jodie.

Un silence s'installa.  
-_Sorry, Cool Guy_._ I had to tell them_, dit Jodie.  
Il regarda Ran. Puis Kogoro, à tour de rôle.  
-Euh, les gars... et si on en discutait à l'interieur ?

-[==]-

(Point de vue de Conan)

Formidable. J'étais donc maintenant dans le salon des Mouri, à m'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé ses deux dernières années, ma disparition, les raisons de ma disparition, et quelques éléments de l'histoire (bien que j'ai omis certains passages... Bah, ce sera pour une prochaine fois). Eux m'écoutaient, et ne disaient rien.  
Je voyais bien que Ran était sur le point de pleurer, et que Mouri était un peu déstabilisé.  
Une fois tout cela fini, Jodie se leva, et dit à Conan qu'il se verraient à la maison d'Agasa. Mouri, j'imagine dans l'espoir de laisser sa fille seule avec moi, s'est aussi excusé, et est monté à l'étage.  
Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle et moi, dans un silence inconfortable.  
Nous nous lançions quelques regards, puis on regardait intensément nos pieds comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus importantes du monde.  
Elle fut finalement la première à prendre la parole.  
-Donc, tu es de retour, hein...  
J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête.  
Elle continua : ''Et pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as même pas voulu nous voir ?''.  
La question me pris par surprise.  
-''Même pas voulu'' ? Passer vous voir a été mon envie première pendant tout ce temps-  
-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi juste ne pas nous avoir laissé un morceau de papier, avec marqué ''je vais bien'', ou ''je suis vivant'' ?  
Conan la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Il commença à parler, lentement.  
-Donc, j'imagine que tu n'as pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqué que des gens vous suivaient, jour et nuit. Que vous étiez dans la ligne de tir de plusieurs snipers, que vous soyez en voyage ou pas ? Parce que moi, j'ai remarqué.  
Ran se recula sur son divan. Elle avait été suivie à la trace pendant deux ans, et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Merde, son père ET Masumi ne l'avaient pas remarqué ?

-Et, pourquoi nous suivaient-ils ?, demanda Ran, incertaine, une foi la rage passée.  
-Pour vous éliminer, répondis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
Elle se glaça.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent abondantes en questions, et au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble, Ran devint de plus en plus comme celle que je connaissait avant.  
Alors, je ne me faisais pas d'idées : je ne l'aimais plus que comme une sœur, mais ce fut bon de retrouver ma ''grande-soeur''.  
-Mais sinon, Conan-kun, comment t'es-tu échappé de l'avalanche ? Je veux dire, tout le monde a bien vu que tu as été englouti par l'eau et l'avalanche, non ?  
-Ah, ça, dit Conan en fronçant un peu les sourcils, ça reste secrets, finit-il par dire.  
Ran fit un petit ''ah'' de la bouche, et Conan se leva.  
-Tu pars, déjà ?  
-Oui, répondit-il. Masumi s'est faite tirée dans le pied par un sniper, donc il vaudrait mieux que je rentre.  
-D'accord... De toute façon, on se reverra au lycée, non ?  
Le détective eut un petit moment de reflexion.  
-Oui, j'imagine. Nous sommes dans la même classe pour plusieurs matières, donc on finira bien par se voir. Je dois y aller, bye !

Et il sortit de la pièce.

-[==]-

Conan frappa à la porte d'Agasa, et Jodie vint lui ouvrir.  
-Ah, _there you are_ !, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Jodie, comment va Masumi ?, demanda-t-il en s'affalant sur le sofa.  
-Au mieux qu'il puisse aller, j'imagine. Je lui ai retiré la balle- elle n'était pas bien profonde-, elle est en train de dormir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra aller au lycée cette semaine.  
-Tant mieux. Ca nous laissera du temps pour la prochaine mission.

**FILE 2 : Finished. **

* * *

Allez, sans faute le premier chapitre de la deuxième file de transition la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	24. Première recontre (FILE T 1-2-3)

Startold et Eztos sont fiers de vous présenter :  
**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

Tadaa !  
Nouveau chapitre, _folks_, et qui n'a pas été écrit par moi, pour une fois ! ^^  
Je remercie d'avance Eyto, notre génie universel- non, le gibier de potence, pendard, coquin qu'il est!- qui a tout écrit (à part des petits ajouts de ma part), et tout scénarisé ! _Thanks to him_ !  
Il n'y aura qu'une seule file de transition cette fois, mais elle a la taille de 3 files de T, donc...

* * *

_Beika, jeudi 25, 2 ans avant la trame principale, 6 mois avant l'attentat à l'aéroport_

C'était une belle journée pour sortir entre amis, jouer au football dans le parc de Beika, manger une glace…, et c'était exactement le planning des Détective Boys. Enfin, presque tous les DB, car Haibara, malheureusement, avait dû rester chez le Prof car elle devait ranger sa chambre (AKA : travailler sur l'antidote).

Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à jouer au football dans le coin dédié dans le parc de Beika, sans se soucier du reste. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête, de meurtre, ou quoi que ce soit pour troubler leur plaisir. Après s'être dépensés (Conan avait joué seul contre Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, mais avait quand même gagné), ils avaient été invité à manger une glace au ''Peach Sunday", le soi-disant meilleur restaurant spécialisé dans les glaces de Beika, par Agasa, fier d'avoir enfin gagné au loto du convinience store à coté de chez lui.

Le restaurant était dans une pente, et Conan et ses amis avaient dû pousser/tirer Genta pour qu'il réussisse à monter la pente.

Une fois arrivé à la bonne adresse (et avoir terminé d'écouter les plaintes de Genta vis à vis du sport), Conan ouvrit la porte du petit restaurant.

_''1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … Seulement 4 personnes, pour 15 tables ?_'', se demanda-t-il en marchant vers le comptoir. "_Ah, il y a marqué qu'elles sont réservées…_''.

Deux personnes au fond de la pièce, une emmitouflée dans des habits, l'autre de dos, une femme en robe rouge assise qui s'apprêtait à plier bagage, et un homme qui venait d'entrer aux toilettes.

-Bienvenue !, dit la serveuse, en souriant aux enfants. M. Agasa a reservé une table pour vous, la 12.

Ils s'assirent à une table, en face de la grande vitre du restaurant. On pouvait distinguer la colline où des étudiants descendaient d'un bus.

-Moi je veux une triple coupe, avec 4 boules, chantilly et coulis de chocolat, un gâteau a la fraise avec supplément de crème anglaise, une tarte à-, dit Genta, avant de se faire couper par Mitsuhiko.

- Genta ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas manger autant ! Et c'est le professeur qui paye en plus… !

- Justement, c'est lui qui paye !, dit Genta, d'un ton évident.

Conan, ennuyé par cette ''palpitante'' discussion, se retourna. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il était. La dame en robe rouge était en train de discuter avec la serveuse, les deux personnes au fond de la pièce, dont la seule visible avait des cernes, discutaient, et l'homme aux toilettes n'était pas revenu.

''Des cernes ? Il doit être fatigué, le pauvre…", pensa-t-il, les yeux vagues.

DRING DRING !

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent, ne prêtant même pas attention à la serveuse qui venait les saluer. Ils parlaient assez fort, ou en tout cas assez pour que tout le monde se retourne vers eux.

-Je t'en prie, Aida, accepte !, supplia un homme dans sa cinquantaine, habillé d'un costume à carreaux bleu.

-Oohara, arrête, je t'ai dit NON !, répondit l'autre, mal rasé, avec un agacement qu'il ne cachait pas.

Ils venaient tous deux de prendre place juste devant la grande vitre, Aida dos à celle-ci. Ils semblaient parler affaire, et ce, d'une manière assez conflictuelle. Oohara sortit une feuille de papier, et commença à écrire dessus de sa main gauche.

''_Ils pourraient faire moins de bruit ces deux-là_ !'', pensa Conan, en soupirant.

Peu après, les enfants furent servis, puis vint le tour des deux hommes, pour finalement resservir les deux silhouettes du fond. L'homme qui auparavant était allé aux toilettes venait de sortir du restaurant.

-Excuse-moi un instant, je dois aller aux toilettes, dit Oohara, en se levant.

Il contourna la femme (qui discutait maintenant avec la caissière, formidable), et passa devant la table de Conan.

-Mince ! J'ai mal au ventre, les gars ! J'dois aller aux toilettes !, s'écria Genta, en sautant de sa chaise, et en courant vers la porte qui portait l'insigne ''Hommes''.

- Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais…, dit Mitsuhiko, en soupirant, mettant son visage entre ses bras.

Genta se rua aux toilettes. Il ouvrit donc la première porte, visible du restaurant, qui menait à un autre couloir qui menait à une porte, la cabine des toilettes. Oohara, devait être dans sa cabine, et Genta s'impatientait, alors pour faire bouger l'homme au plus vite, Genta tapa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais sans réponse.

-Tiens, t'as fait vite !, dit Ayumi, en voyant Genta retourner à leur table.

- Non non non ! C'est occupé, mais personne ne répond quand je tape sur la porte !, dit-il, quasiment rouge. Il se rassit, les mains toujours sur le ventre.

Le professeur arriva en trombe dans le restaurant. Après un rapide ''Bonjour !'' à la caissière, puis à la serveuse, il s'excusa à la table de Conan.

-Je...Je suis désolé…d'être arrivé en retard !, arriva-t-il à dire, entre deux respirations.

Oohara sortit des toilettes, et Genta ne manqua pas de le voir, il se rua à nouveau aux toilettes.

En passant, même d'un pas rapide, devant Conan, celui-ci vit que Oohara avait le doigt dans la bouche.

''Il n'est pas un peu grand ?'', demanda Conan, en souriant.

Après un petit moment, un gros "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" se fit entendre dans tout le restaurant, bruit venant des toilettes.

Personne n'est allé chercher de qui ça venait.

…

Oohara et Aida reprirent leur conversation. Elle était pleine de "Si j'investi…", de "Non, pas de taxes supplémentaires…'' et de "Non, je te répètes que ce boulot était le dernier pour moi !...''. Il continuait de dessiner des plans de sa main droite.

Pendant ce temps, à la table du détective, les enfants regardaient la route, en silence.

-Oh, Conan-kun, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-elle, en pointant de son doigt une sorte de ficelle brillante accrochée au bout d'échappement du bus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Peut-être une banderole publicitaire qui s'est décrochée…

Après ça, Oohara sortit une cigarette, et…?

-Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai dû oublier mon briquet aux toilettes. Je reviens, dit-il. A peine eut-il eu le temps de sortir de la salle que…

- Que-, dit Conan, les yeux grands ouverts.

Un camion dévala la pente à toute vitesse, alors qu'un bus venait de passer à côté. Le camion entra dans le mur, le brisant, et écrasant Aida.

- Aida !, hurla Oohara, qui venait de rentrer des toilettes.

La police arriva dans les quelques minutes.

…

- Bien, merci.

Conan regardait l'interrogatoire de loin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

L'agent de la police interrogea l'une des personnes du fond de la pièce, puis le conducteur du camion. Il se fit accuser par un des agents de police. Oohara sourit d'un air sadique. Conan eut un frisson. Le regard du meurtrier. Ce devait être lui !

- Je reviens !, dit Conan, en parant vers le restaurant.

Conan retourna au restaurant et se rua tout comme Genta peu avant, aux toilettes. Il ouvrit les deux portes, et arriva enfin dans la pièce.

Il y avait une pissotière à droite, des toilettes pour handicapés plus au fond, et une fenêtre, qui donnait dans la rue. Conan inspecta la fenêtre en premier.

-J'en était sûr !, dit-il.

Il y avait du sang près de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'une trace, une main !

- Il serait sorti par la fenêtre, et … hum… attends voir ! Lorsqu'Oohara est revenu des toilettes, il dessinait de la main droite ! Il a dû se blesser, mais comment ?

Conan récupéra son sakteboard qu'il avait laissé à l'accueil, et monta au sommet de la colline, où Oohara accusait le chauffeur d'être l'assassin, ce qui était visiblement faux.

- Les enfants, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, vous pouvez me rejoindre ?, demanda l'Inspecteur de police le plus gradé, en faisant un signe de mains vers les DB.

Conan ignora l'agent, mais fouilla la route.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, et inspecta le sol. Il y avait un peu de tout : des canettes, des cigarettes écrasées, et plein d'autres choses.

-Ohé, Conan, que fais-tu sur la route ?, demanda le Professeur, en le regardant fouiller la route.

Conan venait de sourire : « C'était donc ça ?! Et la corde de piano qui était accrochée au bus de tout à l'heure, était donc, l'élément qui a permis à ce meurtre de surgir ?! »

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas monsieur l'agent, j'aimerais partir, j'ai des affaires, dit Oohara, en s'avançant vers l'Inspecteur.

- Ah, oui, allez-y !

Conan devait faire quelque chose. S'il laissait le meurtrier s'échapper, celui-ci détruirait sûrement les preuves ! Alors, Conan s'avança.

- Pas si vite ! J'ai la preuve que vous n'êtes pas innocent dans cette histoire, monsieur Oohara !, déclara-t-il.

Oohara se retourna, visiblement confus, en rigolant.

- Tu parles ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui joue les détectives ! Comment pourrais-tu-

-Vous avez commis un meurtre en utilisant un stratagème assez basique je dois dire.

- Que…?

- Vous avez garé votre voiture au sommet de la colline, là ou normalement le camion se gare. Vous avez fait en sorte qu'Aida s'assied près de la fenêtre, et vous avez prétendu vous rendre aux toilettes.

- Pfff ! J'y suis vraiment allé crétin !

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi Genta n'a eu aucune réponse de votre part lorsqu'il a tapé à la porte ?

- Euh… je…

- En réalité, vous êtes sorti des toilettes par la fenêtre et vous avez glissé sous la roue du camion un morceau de bois, relié par une corde de piano à l'arrière du bus qui était en face.

- Mais, comment est-il revenu aux toilettes ?, demanda un des policiers.

- Hé bien, après avoir mis la vitesse au point mort, il a desserré le frein à main puis est revenu au salon, par la fenêtre ! Une fois que le bus démarre, le morceau de bois se retire, et le camion dévale la pente ! Et sur qui est-il entré en contact ? Aida, près de la fenêtre. Vous vous êtes absenté lorsque vous avez vu le bus repartir, prétendant chercher votre briquet aux toilettes.

- Grrr… Bien beau tout ça, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve, ni toi, ni les policiers !

- Si ! J'en ai une !, dit Conan, en faisant ce sourire sûr de lui.

- Quoi ?!

Conan souriait pleinement, maintenant, narguant le meurtrier. Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, en s'approchant de lui.

- Lorsque vous avez attaché la corde de piano au bus, vous vous êtes blessée au doigt, vous ne vous en êtes rendu compte bien plus tard… ! D'où le fait qu'il y ait du sang sur la fenêtre des toilettes, voilà pourquoi vous avez dessiné de la main droite en revenant des toilettes !

- Cela ne prouve pas grand-chose !

- Dans ce cas, monsieur l'agent, fouillez la voiture d'Oohara, je vous prie ! C'est la voiture noire, là-bas, dit Conan, en montrant une voiture du doigt.

L'agent s'exécuta, il ouvrit la portière, et trouva, sur le siège du passager, un gant tâché de sang.

- NON ! Hurla Oohara, conscient qu'il avait perdu, dans l'impossibilité de se défendre.

- Faites donc analyser les tâches de sang sur la corde de piano du bus, le gant et la fenêtre, je suis sûr qu'elles appartiennent tous à monsieur Oohara, dit Conan.

Finalement, Oohara tomba à genoux, avoua son crime, un mobile vraiment honteux, d'une simple prise de tête, et d'affaire concernant son business, sous les yeux des agents, des Détective Boys, et tous les passants dans la rue.

Les agents menottèrent Oohara, tandis que la voiture de l'Inspecteur Sato arrivait. Une fois assis, Oohara demanda à Conan.

-Da…dare ka ?

-Edogawa Conan. Tantei-sa !

Une ombre, que Conan allait revoir à l'aéroport, le regardait, en souriant, presque une larme à l'œil.

''Oui, c'est bien toi…''.

…

Malgré ce petit contretemps, les enfants et le professeur Agasa pût terminer leur (s) glaces, avant que le restaurant ne ferme ses portes pour réparation.

En sortant, Conan se souvint d'un détail important.

- Huh ? Des cernes ? Il devait être fatigué, mais pourtant, il n'avait aucun signe de fatigue exterieur…

''_Ne me dîtes pas que !_",pensa Conan.

Conan courut à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Ses soupçons étaient fondés, les deux silhouettes n'étaient plus là…

Et l'une d'entre elle, était AKAI SHUICHI, mort depuis trois mois.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	25. C'est reparti pour un tour(Début File 3)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :  
**Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

*_laisse une goutte de sueur_*  
Je viens à peine de terminer d'écrire le chapitre, et pour le moment, c'est la seule file que j'écris qui n'a pas été imaginée à l'avance. Donc haut les coeurs, c'est parti pour une file déjantée sur le rally et les courses automobiles !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Midi pile. Cela fait un jour que moi, Conan Edogawa, me suis battu avec le Kid- dont nous avons perdu la trace- et ai sauvé quelqu'un de tomber dans le vide.  
Mais pas n'_importe _qui.  
Masumi. Sera.  
Alors qu'elle pensait que nous allions mourir en sautant de la Tohto Tower, elle m'a embrassé.  
Allez, si vous étiez un agent du FBI super-classe, avec un des QI les plus élevés de la planète, et que vous aviez sauvé votre pays trop de fois pour que vous ne vous en souveniez, qu'est-ce que VOUS, vous feriez ?  
Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce même agent du FBI super-classe avec un des QI les plus élevés de la planète que je suis n'a aucune idée de quoi faire en ce moment.  
Je ne sais pas comment lui parler, que lui dire, et comment mettre tout ça dans une conversation (_et que je ne vous entende pas murmurer ''Skype'', pendards!_).

Et en ce moment, cette même fille que j'ai embrasé est dans un lit (_note de l'auteur pour Eyto et Yami Cécile :_**pas** de sous-entendu, inéluctablement !), le pied bandé (NON ! Ne pensez-même pas à cette blague!), respirant lentement.  
Et je suis à son chevet, sans savoir quoi faire.  
-Arrête, Conan, me dit Jodie.  
-Non, je ne suis pas inquiet, juste-  
-_Stop_. Arrête de_rougir_, pas de t'inquiéter.  
Je la regardai, faisant de mon mieux pour cacher mon embarras.  
-Tu sais ?  
-Indubitablement.

-[===]-

(Point de vue neutre)

Conan était dans le salon du professeur Agasa, assis dans un pouf, téléphone à la main.  
''Perturbé'' n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était littéralement perdu, et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour la ''situation'' tout en jouant à Doodle Jump sur son téléphone.  
Jodie sortit de la salle de bain, et descendit les escaliers, tout en se séchant les cheveux.

-Ah, Conan, je viens de recevoir un message d'Haibara-chan. Elle me dit qu'elle sera revenue ici dans moins de dix minutes, mais que les autres sont encore coincés à leur réunion. Pendant ce temps, nous sommes invités par Ran pour aller à une course de voitures semi-rally, à une heure d'ici.  
Conan la regarda descendre des escaliers, et la regarda, un sourcil en l'air.  
-Et tu penses sérieusement qu'on va laisser Masumi ici, inconsciente, alors que les Hommes en Noir n'ont qu'une seule envie, c'est de mettre une balle dans son crâne ?

Petit silence.  
-Justement, nous allons entendre qu'Haibara-chan ne revienne, et nous la laisserons à ses soins.

Dans l'heure suivante, Conan et Jodie étaient devant les gradins improvisés des courses.  
Ces courses « semi-rallyes » étaient assez spéciales, un genre en vogue au Japon. C'étaient des courses de voitures sur différents terrains créés artificiellement, tout cabossés la plupart du temps, avec des faux arbres, des fausses montages, etc.. Il y avait plusieurs stades différents, les uns à côté des autres, et il suffisait de descendre des gradins et de faire quelques mètres pour passer sur une autre course.  
Ils étaient donc là, à attendre Ran, avec un superbe temps pour la fin de l'année. Mais le fait que Jodie les aie carrément fait SORTIR de la maison d'Agasa (AKA ''le seul endroit au monde où les HEN en Noir ne les trouveront pas'') lui titillait un peu l'esprit.  
Il décida enfin de poser la question directement à Jodie.

-Bon, Jodie... Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour nous amuser. Si ce n'étais pas pour quelque chose de très important, tu aurais trouvé une excuse pour qu'on ne vienne pas ici, et pourtant, tu as accepté. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?  
Jodie le regarda, puis soupira, en mettant les mains en l'air.  
-Je vois, j'étais sûre que tu allais de suite flairer l'affaire. Si on vient ici, c'est parce que Yusaku m'a appris qu'il y avait un terroriste dangereux, qui, pour des raisons inconnues, en veut à cet endroit. On doit donc l'attraper, et l'envoyer en prison.  
-Formidable, répondit Conan sur un ton ironique. Donc, pour récapituler, cette dernière semaine, j'ai sauté d'un building, me suis battu contre le Kid, ai été défoncé par Saké, et maintenant, je dois arrêter un terroriste, c'est ça ?  
Conan n'attendait pas de réponse à la question : la vie ne lui laissait-elle jamais se reposer ?  
-Hello, Conan-kun, Jodie-sensei !  
Le jeune détective se retourna.  
-Ran, sal-.  
Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.  
-Yo, boya !

-So-Sonoko...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ran, qui rougit d'embarras.  
-Ah- je, j'avais déjà demandé à Sonoko de venir avant de vous inviter, donc j'ai été obligé de- de lui dire...  
Conan se tapa la main sur le front. Dans les quelques jours, c'était obligé que tout le monde serai au courant qu'il était vivant, ou quoi ?!  
-Bon, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons sur le circuit 3, c'est celui des championnats !  
Le petit groupe se créa donc un chemin dans la foule, en se guidant jusqu'au troisième stade.

La course à laquelle ils assistèrent était passionnante. Il y avait 3 conducteurs sur la piste pour la première course : Kanata Tabashi, Yasuhiro Kosuke, et Takashi Orana.  
Le terrain était une jungle : les voitures roulaient sur des pistes cabossées au possible, devaient passer sous des cascades, gravir des collines, et tout ça sous les yeux attentifs des centaines de spectateurs, armés de jumelles pour regarder leur compétiteur favori.  
-Ya—paaaa ! Vas-y, mon Yasuhiro chéri !, cria Sonoko, se levant de son siège, en souriant comme à chaque vol du Kid. ''Allez, plus vite, plus vite !''.

Conan était, à vrai dire, plutôt ennuyé. Il cherchait des yeux des personnes suspectes, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les caméras- c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il portait une casquette-, mais il ne trouvait personne bizarre. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'il était près de Ran et de Sonoko, comme au ''bon vieux temps'', lui faisait chaud au cœur, et il se plaisait à les regarder sauter sur le banc.  
Le favori de Sonoko appuya une dernière fois sur l'accélérateur, et passa la ligne d'arrivée, franchissant encore quelques mètres avant d'arrêter complétement la voiture.  
La foule (dois-je préciser, ''en délire'' ? ^^) se leva, acclamant le champion, et Sonoko fit de même, tapant le plus fort possible dans ses mains.

-C'était formidable !, dit Ran. ''Tu as vu comme il a foncé à la ligne d'arrivée ?''.  
Conan roula des yeux, apparemment absolument pas intéressé par la course. Il continuait de regarder autours des gradins, la casquette bien descendue sur le visage.  
Ran remarqua le comportement ''anormal'' (bon, ok, pour un gars qui croise des corps morts tous les jours, c'est un comportement ''normal'', mais bon...) de Conan. Elle se pencha vers lui, et dit :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me dis pas qu'un nouvel espion est dans les parages, hein... ?  
Conan la regarda, et rougit. Wow. Elle était près. Très près. Et c'était pas confortable.  
-N-Non non, réussit-il à ruminer en baissant un peu la tête, ce n'est rien...  
Il se rassit à sa place. Maintenant, le nouveau champion de ce tournoi venait d'être remis la coupe, et il la soulevait fièrement au dessus de sa tête.  
Le jeune détective se pencha un peu, pour parler dans l'oreille de Jodie.  
-Quand sommes nous censés le capturer ? Avons-nous un horaire à respecter ?  
-Non, répondit Jodie doucement. ''Il faut l'attraper quand il aura fait un premier mouvement. Si quelqu'un fait un mouvement suspect, on l'embarque.''  
Le détective de l'est réfléchit un petit moment.

-C'est noté. Tu as l'équipement nécessaire à la capture ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Oui. On le trouve, on l'a.

Après quelques minutes, Sonoko se leva.  
-J'ai très envie d'aller dire bonjour à mon Yasuhiro adoré, donc si vous le voulez bien, je vais dans sa roulotte, et je reviens !, dit Sonoko, en traversant les gradins.  
-Je viens avec toi, dit Ran, en prenant son sac à main. On revient dans une dizaine de minutes !  
Conan et Jodie se regardèrent.  
-Bon, plus qu'à attendre, dit-elle, en frottant ses mains.  
Conan la regarda, un peu de douleur dans les yeux.  
-Encore...  
''_Conan..._'', voulut dire Jodie, mais sans y arriver.

Sonoko et Ran naviguaient entre les roulottes derrière les stades. On leur avait indiqué (*eum eum*), enfin, l'entreprise Suzuki avait ''acheté'' ces informations au préalable, et Sonoo aurait pu aller les yeux fermer à la roulette de son nouvel idol.

-On y est presque, Ran, on y est presque !  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la roulotte. Les deux filles restèrent là, planté, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se décider d'entrer.  
Sonoko ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte (hé, si sa star était nue, ça aurait été encore mieux pour elle, non ? ^^), et rentra, suivie de Ran.  
La roulotte, assez grande, était noire.  
Elles restèrent comme ça, figées.  
Une hombre, au fond de la roulotte, venait de mettre une bombe avec une lampe rouge sur le dessus dans un boitier en plastique. L'homme cagoulé s'approcha un peu plus de Ran et Sonoko, toujours sans les voire. Il prit des gants en latex, et un couteau plein de sang, et ouvrit une armoire. Le corps de Yasuhiro s'écroula sur le sol. Sonoko et Ran ne purent se retenir d'emettre un cri.  
Le tueur les vit.

-Faites dodo...  
Et Ran et Sonoko s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

* * *

Cliff-haaaaanger !  
OK, je sais, c'était pas bien méchant, mais bon...  
Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de terminer tous mes chapitres par des cliffhangers, vous pensez pas ? Hm... non...

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	26. Yasuihiro en vie !

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :  
_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

Ta-daaaa, nouveau chapitre ! Etonnant, non, étant donné que le dernier chapitre a été publié il y a une semaine, au lieu des deux semaines habituelles ! Donc bon, remerciez Eyto pour ça ^^  
Cette file s'étendra donc sur trois chapitres. Je sais que c'est moins de chapitres que la première file, mais celle-là était un peu spéciale.  
Allez, appréciez le chapitre !

* * *

Il avait beau être l'hiver, un soleil frappait avec dureté les spectateurs.  
Conan balançait ses jambes, ennuyé comme jamais, en attendant que la prochaine course ne commence.  
-Bon, quand reviennent-elles ?, demanda Conan, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il était d'habitude patient, mais le soleil mélangé à l'air glacial le frustrait vraiment. Il aurait pu être en train de résoudre un ''bon vieux'' crime, à l'ancienne. Mais non, il était là, à attendre Ran et Sonoko, pour capturer un espion dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité ni la motivation.  
Cinq minutes. Dix minutes.  
Jodie regarda sa montre plusieurs fois. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en les filles, mais l'attente était anormalement longue.  
-Ca fait un petit moment qu'elles sont parties, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda-t-elle, avec un brin d'inquiétude dans sa vie.  
-Oui... Attends, je vais leur téléphoner.  
Le détective sortit de sa poche son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Ran.

Ran et Sonoko étaient allongées sur le sol de la roulotte, dans les pommes. Elles étaient dans cette sorte d'état où notre cerveau est réveillé, mais où l'on n'a pas assez de force de bouger.  
Le téléphone de Ran, qui avait glissé près de Sonoko, se mit à vibrer (PAS de sous-entendu...), et ''Edogawa Conan'' s'afficha sur l'écran.  
Sonoko entrouvrit un œil.  
L'homme cagoulé était-il là ? Pas là ? Était-elle morte ? Ran était-elle morte ?

De ce qu'elle voyait de là où elle était, l'homme n'était plus là, et- oh oh ! La bombe n'était plus là non plus. M'enfin, la bombe était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment là.  
Elle renifla un peu. Mais quelle était cette odeur nauséabonde ?  
Ah, le scotch qu'on lui avait entouré sur la bouche... Non, il y avait autre chose. Elle retourna un peu la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le cadavre de Yasuihiro.  
-!

Ok. Qu'est-ce que LA elle allait devoir faire ? Elle détestait se l'admettre, mais la meilleure solution restait le ''morveux'', Conan Edogawa.  
Leur relation n'avait pas été formidable. Il n'y avait pas de haine entre eux, loin de là!, mais ce n'était pas non plus une grande amitié.  
Dès que Conan était entré dans sa vie, c'est à dire dès qu'il était venu vivre chez Ran, une sorte de rivalerie s'était créée entre eux.  
Comme avec... Kudo-kun.  
Évidemment, Ran passait moins de temps avec elle depuis que Conan était là, et donc Sonoko avait dû passer plus de temps en compagnie de Ran. Et donc de Conan.  
Mais, tout de même, leur relation dans le temps présent était nettement mieux que dans le passé, où ils détournaient la tête dès que leur regard se croisaient.  
''_Attends, pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, moi ?_''

Voilà un fail.  
Bon, dans tous les cas, Sonoko fut assez surprise en voyant que le téléphone de Ran vibrait sur sa jambe (Cherchez PAS à faire cette blague, je vous ai dit!), et que, en se penchant un peu, elle voyait que l'identifiant n'était autre que Conan.  
Elle essaya donc de ce lever. Raté, ma vieille, *troll face*, elle retomba par terre, et atterrit sur Ran : ses pieds étaient, hum, ''bandés'' (… je SAIS à quoi vous pensez, petits cochons!) avec du scotch.  
Normalement, elle aurait été contente d'avoir eu droit à une épilation gratuite, mais là, c'était juste pas le bon moment.  
Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?  
Première solution Baver comme un bouc sur le scotch pour que celui-ci s'enlève.  
Deuxième solution Attendre que le meurtrier de Yasuihiro ne revienne, et se faire tuer à son tour.

Ok, c'est parti pour la première solution.  
L'héritière Suzuki commença à baver dans le scotch (_note de l'auteur : ça marche vraiment, je vous jure ! J'ai essayé sur Eyto!_), qui s'enleva peu à peu.  
Formidable. Maintenant que c'était fait, il fallait répondre au téléphone.  
Elle se bougea un peu sur le côté, toujours au sol (ça s'appelle aussi la danse du saumon, m'enfin XD), et, ses mains aussi scotchées les unes contre les autres, appuya sur ''répondre''.  
-RAN ? Ran, si tu es là, réponds-moi !, cria Conan à l'autre bout du téléphone, se boucha une oreille pour ne pas entendre le brouhaha autour de lui.

-Arrête de crier comme ça, morveux, je suis là !, répondit Sonoko, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Conan poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
-Bon, tu es avec Ran ? Où êtes-vous ?  
Sans trop d'hésitation (hé, ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'elle avait appris l'emplacement par cœur dans le chapitre précédent?), elle répondit : ''Emplacement G-23, dans la roulotte de M. Kosuke''.

Conan nota rapidement dans un coin de son cerveau la réponse. Sonoko entendit plus loin du téléphone la voix de Jodie, qui s'était rapprochée de Conan.

-Sonoko-san ? Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? Vous allez bien ?  
-N-non, dit Sonoko, en essayant de se lever, mais en se ratant une nouvelle fois. ''On voulait un autographe... quelqu'un... cagoulé... nous a attaqué dans la roulotte''.  
Conan et Jodie étaient déjà levés.  
-Conan, dit Jodie. ''Alors, notre espion, peut-être que c'est le propriétaire de la roulotte ! Yashuiro Kosuke !''

-Impossible, répondit Sonoko à l'autre bout. ''Il est mort.''  
La phrase glaça Conan et Jodie, et ils ne bougèrent plus.  
-Comment ça, mort ?, cria Conan dans le téléphone. Bon, au final, ça  
-Le coupable l'a gardé dans une armoire, puis l'a ouverte devant nos yeux. Il était déjà mort. Et là, je suis, euh-, en face du corps.  
Conan réfléchit.  
-Mais alors, s'il est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui, le coupable... Attends, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal sur le corps ?  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de réfléchir. Quelque chose d'''anormal'' ?  
-Euh, je ne sais pas... Dans l'ombre, comme ça, je n'ai pu voir que ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues, et son nez...  
Le jeune détective se glaça.  
Son cerveau s'était déjà mis en marche, et il faisait des liens entre les indices : Champion – Tâches de rousseur – Espion – Bombes.  
-J'ai tout compris !, s'exclama Conan, un sourire aux lèvres. Le coupable est bel et bien lui, alors ! Sonoko, ne bouge pas, Jodie arrive !

Dans les enceintes, le son strident de la voix du présentateur retendit :  
''Et le champion, Yasuihiro Kosuke, monte en selle ! Applaudissons-le !''  
Sur la scène se trouvait Yasuhiro, mort depuis moins d'une petite-heure.

* * *

Cliffhaaaaaaanger ! Allez, vous aurez la réponse... dans une semaine, seulement !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	27. Plein de choses à lui dire (Fin FILE 3)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

Tim's Stories : Conan's Return

* * *

Kon'nichiwa, chers lecteurs ! ^^  
Vous voici donc en face d'un chapitre que j'ai eu une grande plaisance à écrire, même si elle n'était pas prévue depuis le début, ce qui est assez rare pour le préciser, dans le cas de Conan's Return.  
Aussi, je tiens à préciser que ceci est la FIN DE LA FILE 3. Le prochaine chapitre, dans UNE semaine, sera une file T (ou "File de Transition"), qui est donc un flashback.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Conan ne sourit qu'encore plus en voyant Yasuihiro, mort depuis moins d'une heure, fouler le sol de la piste, brandissant une de ces anciennes coupes devant une foule déchainée, innocente de tout ce qui se tramait.  
Jodie se crispa, et eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle se tourna vers Conan.  
-C-c'est, je veux dire, il est mort, non ?, demanda-t-elle, quasiment livide, en regardant Conan.

-Tout concorde, dit Conan. J'ai absolument tout compris.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Jodie, naviguant entre les spectateurs, en pause pour le moment. Ils attendaient la course suivante, une des finales.

-Hey, et je fais quoi, moi, génie ?!, cria Sonoko, au bout du téléphone, toujours dans la roulotte.  
-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !, exclama Jodie. Elle se tourna vers Conan, déjà un peu loin. ''Que se passe-t-il ?''  
-Cette personne en voiture n'est pas Yasuihiro ! Mais le temps presse, il a posé la bombe dont Sonoko parle sur un endroit du décor, et selon sa description, elle doit être activable à 10 mètres...

Conan prit des jumelles sur un siège, et scruta la piste. Après quelques secondes :  
-C'est bon, je l'ai localisée. Il ne va y avoir que trois conducteurs sur la piste, donc je vais juste faire évacuer tout le monde, et rattraper Yasuihiro en voiture, dit Conan, en s'éloignant de Jodie.  
-Mais comment vas-tu faire pour le rattraper ? Le skateboard n'est pas assez puissant pour ça !  
-Nope. C'est le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Et sur ça, le jeune agent s'éloigna.  
Jodie s'empressa, une fois Conan quitté, de sortir du stade. Elle prit le premier tunnel pour sortir des gradins, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, et fut enfin sur la terre ferme.

-Où as-tu dit que tu étais ?, demanda-t-elle, le portable collé contre son oreille.  
-Tu prend la route B, et une fois arrivé à la 3ème rangée, tu tournes. Il y a une grosse roulotte avec ''Kosuke'' marqué dessus, tu ne pourras pas la rater, répondit Sonoko, au téléphone.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiéte serait mentir, à vrai dire. Elle était terrorisée, mais faisait tout, TOUT, pour garder son calme. Elle ne voulait plus se remettre dans ces situations où elle était bloquée avec Ran, et allait se mettre à pleurer. Non, elle devait être forte, comme son Makoto chéri.  
Mais c'est vrai que là... ses mouvements étaient limités et elle avait mal à la tête.  
Jodie courrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les rangées, cherchant frénétiquement la roulotte où Sonoko et Ran étaient gardées. De ce que Sonoko lui avait dit, Ran était encore dans les pommes, elle avait du encaisser le plus de choc.

''_Où êtes-vous, où êtes-vous... ?!'_'

Conan descendit jusque sur la piste même. Il longea pendant quelques mètres les barrières de sécurité, qui avaient été camouflées en vert jungle pour aller avec l'ambiance de la piste pour la finale, une jungle sur une montagne, et arriva dans la salle de contrôle, sur le côté de la piste.  
Le jeune détective ouvrir la première porte vitrée en grand, ce qui fit sursauter le présentateur, dont le visage pouvait être vu, pendant les courses, sur les grands écrans, puis il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, qui la fit sortir de ses joncs, sa carte du FBI à la main.

-Conan Edogawa ! FBI !

Dans les quelques minutes, Conan prit contrôle de la situation dans la salle de commande. Il fit enlever l'essence d'une des trois voitures de la course, et parlait avec le chef exécuteur de la course.

-Faites évacuer tous les spectateurs dès que la voiture rouge sera dans la ligne E du terrain, dans le plus grand calme, petit à petit. Il ne doit se rendre compte de rien, et-

Mais Conan n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase : le feu rouge venait de passer à l'orange, et dans les quelques secondes, la course allait commencer.

-Où est le pilote ?, cria Conan, prit au dépourvu : les feux étaient automatiques, il avait complétement oublié ce détail !  
-Je-, je ne sais pas, bégayage le chef en retour. ''Mais la course va très bientôt commencer !''  
Conan regarda les deux voitures. Il ouvrit la porte, et se mit à courir, sous l'acclamation d'une foule qui ne demandait que le début de la course.  
Mais le jeune détective n'en avait rien à faire : le temps pressait ! S'il n'arrivait pas à rattraper Yasuihiro comme le plan le prévoyait, tout le stade allait sauter, ainsi que ses environs ! Et les ''environs'', cela incluait Jodie, Sonoko, et Ran !  
''_Ran_...''  
Conan courrut jusqu'à la voiture, au fur et à mesure que le compte à rebour pour le début de la course avançait.

_4... 3..._  
Conan arrivait près de la voiture.

_2...1..._  
Il ouvrit la portière, et sauta dans la voiture.  
_  
Partez !_

Conan mit sa ceinture, mais trop tard : la voiture de son adversaire était déjà partie. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, et, à une vitesse fulgurante, Conan démarra la voiture.

Les roues crissèrent sur le sol gazonné : l'environnement était une montagne, et se dirigeait était difficile. Au premier virage, la voiture dérapa de quelques centimètres, laissant encore plus d'écart entre le meurtrier et lui. Conan, grâce à ses talents de conducteur, réussit à rattraper son retard en empruntant en raccourci entre deux collines. Trois virage et plusieurs secousses plus tard, les deux voitures étaient assez rapprochés.

Le détective appuya sur la pédale.

''_Rha, accélère, accélère !_''  
Encore plus près, et plus près, et plus près, et elle se touchaient maintenant. Ils étaient maintenant très proches de la bombe, mais la voiture de Conan se prit une pierre dans le capot, ce qui le ralentit.  
Mais dans les dix prochaines secondes, Yasuihiro allait être dans le champ d'activation de la bombe , et le stade allait être explosé, s'il appuyait sur cette télécommande fatale que Sonoko avait décrite, lorsqu'elle avait été agressé dans la roulotte.  
Conan prit un bâton de métal qu'il coinça sur la pédale, histoire de maintenir l'accélération lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la pédale, et ouvrit la porte de la voiture qui roulait à 180 km/h. Il s'attacha au siège, et sortit son pistolet, chargé au maximum, de sa poche intérieur. Le vent lui balaya le visage, et il se sentit pris en arrière.

Son pied trébucha, et il se retrouva accroché à la ceinture, la voiture roulant de plus en plus vite. Il flottait maintenant, les pieds en l'air, le pistolet dans la main, sous un public trop choqué pour parler, ou n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.  
-C'est maintenant ou jamais !  
Il pointa le pistolet, et tira sur la roue arrière droite de Yasuihiro.  
Tout devint blanc.

* * *

(Point de vue de Conan)

-Après ça, Papa ? Je ne sais pas. J'étais en dehors de la voiture, donc, seulement relié à elle par la ceinture. Il me suffisait de lâcher la ceinture, et je partais en arrière, au péril de ma vie.

Je ne me souviens que de peu de choses après ça... j'ai tiré sur la roue... ce qui n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux que j'eu à faire... Je crois que j'ai vu partir la voiture en plein sur la bombe, et elle a explosé... A mon avis, la voiture a pris la plupart de l'explosion, car je suis toujours en vie. Mais j'ai bel et bien senti le souffle de l'explosion. En le voyant arriver, j'ai usé de mes toutes dernières forces, et ai appliqué le théorème de Péano (comment ça, vous savez pas ce que c'est ? XD) pour recevoir le moins d'explosion.  
C'est cool, hein. Mais ce qui est moins cool, c'est qu'on ne sait pas s'il arrivera à rester en vie. Donc j'ai échoué.  
Je dois te quitter, Masumi se réveille.

-Hâte de la revoir, hein, fiston ?  
-Oui. J'ai des tas de choses à lui dire.

**Fin File 3**

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre fini !  
Le "j'ai des tas de choses à lui dire", souvenez-vous, est à propos du baiser de la file 2. Relisez en cas de souci, car ce baiser va devenir très important dans les chapitres à venir ;)

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	28. Les doutes de Masumi sur Conan (FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :

_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

_Kon'nichiwa_, lecteurs-sama ^^  
Attends, un chapitre par semaine pendant deux semaines, c'est pas trop top ? Et, je vous annonce dans le mille que la semaine prochaine, vous auriez aussi un chapitre, ce qui fera trois chapitres consécutifs, un par semaine !  
Cette affaire est une file de Transition, c'est à dire une file qui se passe dans le passé (flashback), et qui fait une transition, un lien avec la file suivante.  
Le scénario, imaginé à l'avance par les bons soins de master Startold, est trop long pour être dans une file de transition. Donc, l'affaire va être découpée en deux files de transition : il vous faudra donc attendre la fin de la file 4 pour avoir la suite et fin de cette file T.  
Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

_2 ans avant l'affaire principale_, quelques mois avant le prologue et la mort de Conan, **dans la chambre de Ran  
**(précisons que dans cette file, Conan a donc 13 ans, Masumi et Ran 15 ans)**  
**

Il était cinq heures du matin. Conan se réveilla dans la chambre de Ran. La jeune femme, en bonne grande sœur qui se respecte, avait aménagé un coin de sa chambre pour le futon de son ''petit-frère''.  
Mais à cinq heures du matin, vous pouvez vous douter qu'une adolescente de 15 ans dormait à points fermés, et en ne se souciait de rien au monde.

''_Pas même de la menace qui pèse sur nous..._'', se dit Conan, en sortant de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Il passa devant la chambre de Kogoro. ''_Lui non plus, ne doit guère se soucier de rien_''. Il s'habilla, dans une chemise blanche et une veste noire, et sortit dehors.  
De la pluit. Formidable.  
Un ciel gris. Formidable.  
Masumi à la cabine téléphonique. Formid- euh, hein ?  
Conan s'accroupit derrière une voiture. Masumi Sera, la fille qu'il savait être la sœur de Shuichi Akai, était en train de parler à quelqu'un grâce à une cabine téléphonique. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, absolument pas, mais si elle cachait quelque chose, il devait le savoir. Beaucoup de choses se tramaient en ce moment (_note de l'auteur_ : promis, quand l'histoire sera terminé, vous saurez tout ! XD), et si elle voulait faire quelque chose qui la mette en danger, il était là pour l'en empêcher.  
Il se mit debout, et traversa la route à grandes enjambées. Malheureusement, une grosse voiture noire traversa la route à ce moment là, et Conan dût sauter sur le trottoir pour ne pas se faire écraser.  
Et, évidemment, un garçon de 13 ans, à cinq heures du matin, ne passe pas inaperçu. D'abord, les piétons (''_Tiens, le vieux clodo devant les Mouri me regarde_'')

Masumi, en voyant Conan, ne raccrocha pas directement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit, ce qui surprit grandement Conan, qui rougit un peu.

''_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, aujourd'hui ?_''

-Je dois te laisser, bye, fit Masumi, en raccrochant le téléphone.  
La rue sembla un peu silencieuse le temps d'un instant. Masumi regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, et Conan, qui s'était durement relevé, était trempé.

-Donc... qu'est-ce qui peut t'amener ici de bon matin ?, demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas regarder le jeune détective dans les yeux.  
Conan mit ses mains dans ses poches, et racla sa chaussure droite contre le sol.

-Oh... Je n'avais rien à faire, donc je pensais marcher dans la rue... et toi, Sera-neechan ?

-Je voulais téléphoner à une amie aux Etats-Unis, c'est tout, déclaré-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle n'arriverait plus à mentir, et ne ferai que bégayer. Et c'était TOUJOURS comme ça quand elle le regardait. Et elle se demandait pourquoi.

Silence. Une voiture, deux voitures passaient sur la route, secouant ainsi leurs cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu veux passer à l'agence ? Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés, mais ils dorment à l'étage, donc...

Masumi réfléchit quelques minutes, puis acquiesça. Passer du temps dans un endroit autre que sa maison et Teitan ne pouvaient lui faire que du bien. Ils traversèrent une nouvelle fois la rue, et dans les quelques minutes, ils étaient dans la pièce principale de l'agence du détective Mouri.  
Conan allait prendre la parole, quand son téléphone, posé sur la table, sonna.  
Masumi, ce qui surprit fortement Conan, soupira. L'intéressé se pencha vers le téléphone.

''_Hattori ? Rha, qu'est-ce qui fait là, alors que je peux enfin être seul avec Masum-_''

Ce que Conan venait de dire le choqua lui-même. Comment ça, _enfin_, et _seul _?  
M'enfin, le détective prit le téléphone, et appuya sur la touche ''répondre''.

''_Hoy, Kudo, pou'quoi t'réponds pas direct ?_'', cria le détective de l'Ouest au téléphone.

Conan écarta le téléphone de ses oreilles.

-Yo, Hattori, dit Conan, en posant son téléphone sur la table basse, et en mettant le haut-parleur, pour que Masumi puisse entendre. ''Attends, Sera est là.''

''Yo, la nee-chan ! Ca roule, quoi ?'', demanda Heiji dans le téléphone.

-Trèèèèès bien, il est juste cinq heures du matin, répliqua-t-elle, avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
''Bon, dans tous les cas, c'était pour t'prévenir que grâce à mon vieux gars, j'ai des places pour le complexe sous-marin ''le Shinokuza'', quoi. J'peux t'inviter, et tu peux v'nir avec tout ton gang.''

GENERIQUE DES ANNEES 80  
-

-C'est vrai, Conan-kun ? Nous sommes donc invités par Heiji-niichan dans un hôtel pendant ce long week-end ?

Conan, tout en rangeant son cartable et en glissant son portable dans sa poche, acquiesça. Haibara leva un peu la tête, son visage impassible, comme à son habitude.

-Oui. Le Shinokuza est un hôtel sous-marin, dont le président est le meilleur ami du père d'Heiji-niichan, qui lui a offert les billets. Nous aurons droit d'y passer une semaine.

-Ya—paaaaa !, crièrent tous ensemble les Détective Boys.  
Conan, Haibara et les DB continuèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Après avoir dit au revoir au professeur, le groupe des détectives sortirent de la salle.

Tiens, l'auteur a, tout d'un coup, l'envie de décrire Conan et sa vie à Teitan.  
-

Conan est, tout comme l'était Shinichi avant, très populaire à Teitan. Il était considéré comme le leader des Détective Boys, et son image était de partout : il était un exemple à suivre pour les jeunes enfants, un héros pour les plus vieux, et un modèle pour les garçons de son âge. Et, un joueur de football de renommé. Que n'avait-il pas, alors ? Une petite-copine.  
Voilà, des dizaines de filles lui avaient demandé. Son casier était rempli chaque jour de lettres. Mais non, il était, et demeurait, un détective solitaire.

Des rumeurs disaient qu'il sortait avec une fille de seconde, mais Conan avait démenti en disant que c'était sa sœur, Ran. Mais même avec ces excuses, certaines restaient toujours sceptiques : peut-être y avait-il une autre fille ? Certains avaient dit qu'il se retrouvait toujours avec un groupe de filles à la sortie. Et cette fois-ci, Conan avait parlé de Ran, Sonoko, et Masumi.  
Ok, les choses s'étaient compliquées quand Conan avait été filmé en train de résoudre une enquête, côte à côte avec Masumi, et que celle-ci s'était rapprochée de lui en lui disant : ''Nous venons de penser à la même chose, pas vrai ?''.  
Donc Conan ne menait pas exactement la meilleure vie sentimentale, non.

Mais même en passant dans les couloirs, il était adulé de tous, et cela n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il n'appréciait pas ça autant que lorsqu'il était Shinichi, où il s'en donnait à cœur joie pour signer les autographes, et s'amuser avec ses fans (PAS de sous-entendu, putain!), mais cela restait tout de même un bon support.

Hop, parenthèse terminée, l'auteur peut retourner derrière son écran.

Donc, Conan marchait aux côtés de ses amis.  
''Bientôt un an que j'ai perdu l'identité de Shinichi Kudo...'', se dit-il avec un peu de nostalgie. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait tous ces moments passés avec Ran.  
Il s'arrêta net.

Il y avait eu quelque chose de... différent lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Ran. D'habitude, la prononciation même du nom le faisait sourire, mais là... Bon, bizarre, il y repasserai plus tard.

-Au fait, dit Haibara en brisant le silence, et en aidant Ayumi à se relever, car elle était tombée, bousculée par l'arrêt brutal de Conan. ''Le professeur Agasa va nous emmener en camping, à la fin du mois.''

Conan roula des yeux. Disons que les sorties en camping n'étaient pas... comment dire... passionnantes. Le jeune détective s'ennuyait à mourir la plupart du temps, et les cartes au trésors du professeur Agasa étaient, la plupart du temps, beaucoup trop faciles.

-Yo, gamin, dit une voix que Conan ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Sonoko, dit Conan, avant de rajouter ''nee-chan''.  
Les DB s'arrêtèrent dans leur *hum hum* passionnante discussion sur le dernier épisode de Kamen Yaiba, et saluèrent les trois lycéennes, qui portaient leur sac sur l'épaule, Masumi et Sonoko la cravate défaite, et Ran son kimono à la main.

Ran prit la parole.  
-Sera-san vient de m'apprendre que nous sommes invités par Hattori-kun pour une semaine dans un complexe hôtelier sous-marin. Ce n'est pas trop génial, Sonoko !

L'héritière Suzuki, trépignait déjà d'impatience.

-Je vais inviter Makoto-san, Narahuku-san, oh, et, tiens, le gars super chaud de la classe 2-C, sans oublier... Kid-samaaaaaaaaaaaa !, cria-t-il, des cœurs dans les yeux, en faisant tout le monde dans les couloirs se tourner vers elle.  
Conan eut, une fois de plus, l'occasion de rouler des yeux.

-Nous ne pouvons pas inviter autant de personnes que l'on veut, dit Conan.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Nous pouvons inviter Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, et Masumi-neechan. Heiji-niichan sera avec Kazuha-neechan, et son père a insisté sur le fait que Kogoro-ojiisan vienne.

Tandis que Sonoko grommelait dans son coin « foutu gamin », Masumi se pencha vers Conan, qui fit, instinctivement, quelques pas en arrière. A l'approche du visage d'une lycéene, aussi près de lui, il sentit ses joues monter de quelques degrès.

-Par quel moyen allons-nous y aller ?, demanda-t-elle. ''Avion ? Shinkansen ? Bateau ?''

-Nous irons par train. Nous devons tous nous rassembler samedi-matin à l'aube, devant l'agence de détective.

Le samedi-matin arriva assez vite. Il n'y avait rien eu à noter, à part quelques meurtres ça et là, résolus sans grande peine par Masumi.  
Plus elle avait ''affaire'' (super blague, pas vrai? XD) à des affaires, plus elle faisait de meilleurs déductions, et plus rapides. Donc bon, l'''exercice fait la maitrise'' n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Mais elle voulait absolument être digne de Conan-kun, Shinichi-san et Hattori-san, être capable d'enquêter avec eux, sans les embarrasser !

Celle-ci avait acheté un appartement à Beika, plutôt que de rester dans une chambre d'hôtel. Sa maison était dans l'avenue de la maison de la famille Kudo, et était à une dizaine de minutes à pied de Teitan. Elle était au dernier étage, le 5ème, et avait le toit.  
La jeune détective rabattit avec toute sa force son poing sur le petit réveil qui alla s'exploser sur le sol.  
-AAAHH ! J'aurais dû te jeter par la fenêtre depuis longtemps !

Masumi poussa sa couette hors d'elle. Elle était éreintée par ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'avant (PAS de sous-entendu!) : elle avait été invitée, elle et plusieurs de ses amies de lycée, comme Ran et Sonoko, à une fête chez une de leurs amis. Mais ce qui avait le plus surprit Masumi, c'était que Conan, lui aussi, était venu avec Ran. Et à vrai dire, il était souvent là quand Ran était là...  
Peut-être le petit détective avait-il fait un lien entre Alcool + (Jeunes femmes x Jeunes hommes) = Gros problèmes. Mais dans tous les cas, elle pouvait s'imaginer dans quel état Conan devait être ce matin, s'il n'avait que peu dormi hier.  
A la mention du jeune détective, la fille s'arrêta net dans son formidable élan pour se lever du lit.  
Il était, effectivement, très... bizarre.  
Il réfléchissait comme quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu. Il était aussi mignon que quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu.  
Mais qui pouvait donc être cette personne ? Shinichi Kudo.  
''Pff, n'importe quoi'', dit-elle en rigolant à elle-même.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	29. Yo Kudo ! (FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,

_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

Hello tout le monde ^^Hé, j'avais dit que je publierai le chapitre ce samedi, et je l'ai fait. Et je vous annonce dès maintenant que je publierai aussi un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, ça vous fera donc 4 semaines d'afilée avec un chapitre de Conan's Return, quelle change *smiley classe*

Niveau histoire ! On en est au deuxième chapitre de la file de Transition (file T), qui sert à faire une liaison entre deux files. Je vous ai déjà dit que le scénario pour cette file T est trop longue pour être mis en trois files T, donc ce que je vais faire, c'est que la première partie de ce scénar' sera dans cette troisième file T (ou deuxième, j'ai oublié ?), et la suite, vous devrai attendre deux mois pour l'avoir, donc pour la file T suivante.  
Là, vous êtes à la partie 2/6 du scénario, mais 2/3 de cette file T.  
Enjoy, et à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

Conan avait fini de se laver : il s'était habillé d'un jean noir, et d'une veste à capuche rouge et blanche, avec le ''K'' de Kudo sur le torse.

Donc, il avait été le premier à attendre le matin (il était 4 heures du mat', donc bon...) dans le camion que Kogoro avait loué. Les premiers arrivés furent les DB. Leurs parents leur rappelèrent les consignes de sécurité principales, et partirent.  
Le détective était donc maintenant seul dans la grande (même très grande, imaginez que plus d'une dizaine de personnes pouvaient rentrer dedans) voiture avec les trois enfants.

Ils sautaient comme des puces sur leur siège, parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ce long week-end, tous joyeux, et gays (euh, non, ''gais'') comme des pinçons.

-Conan-kun, qu'est-ce que tu vas vouloir faire ?, demanda Ayumi. ''Moi, j'aimerai bien visiter l'aquarium géant dont ils ont parlé à la télévision ! C'est même possible que nous soyons filmés !''

Conan posa sa tête sur la banquette arrière (il était tout au fond, où il y avait quatre places à côté).

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de *baille* dormir, finit-il par dire, en s'allongeant sur le côté. ''Réveillez-moi quand Masum-, euh, Ran, arrivera'', begaya-t-il.

''_Mais pourquoi je ne fais que penser à ELLE ?!_'', se demanda Conan. ''_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale, la garçon manquée ?_''  
Sur ça, il se coinça (PAS de sous-entendu!) dans un coin du van, et s'endormit.

Une demie-heure après, le van était parti. Les plus jeunes, comme Conan et Ayumi, s'étaient endormis. Mais l'agitation dans le bus ne manquait pas : le professeur Agasa montrait à une Sonoko en extase son dernier jeu romantique (''Les Sims Loves'', vous connaissez ? XD), tandis que Ran et Masumi, au fond du bus comme Conan, discutaient du lycée.

Conan entrouvrit un œil.  
C'était quoi, ce sentiment bizarre à sa droite... ? Il regarda.

Ok. Ran à sa droite.  
Et, à gauche... ?  
Super, Masumi à gauche.  
Elle étaient collées à lui, et discutaient avec vivacité des dernières rumeurs du lycée, ou des enquêtes de Masumi.  
C'était donc dans une situation formidable qu'était Conan en ce moment.  
Il commença à rougir.

Bon, il faisait quoi maintenant ?  
Il décida de faire semblant de se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil, et bailla.  
-AAAAhhh, boooonjour..., dit-il, passant sa main devant sa bouche. ''Qu'ai-je raté ?'', demanda-t-il, en s'affaissant sur l'arrière.  
-Pas grand chose, Conan-kun, dit Ran, qui s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

Le petit détective sentit sa joue rougir. Ah, c'est bon, cette impression d'être distant de Ran était passé. Il se retrouvait donc maintenant comme il était avant, c'est à dire, sans exagérer, fou d'elle.  
Mais en même temps, ce qui était bizarre, c'est que Masumi était de l'autre côté, à regarder le paysage, tandis que Ran serrait Conan dans ses bras comme un doudou, mais avait l'air de faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Donc ouais, c'était effectivement très bizarre.  
Avant que Conan ne puisse prendre la parole pour supplier Ran d'arrêter de se servir de lui comme d'un coussin, Kogoro cria, pour que tout le monde dans le bus ne l'entende.

-On est arrivé à la gare ! Tout le monde, foutez-le camp d'ici, que je gare ce camion. Dans 20 minutes, on doit être dans le train !  
Les passagers sortirent du camion, bagages à la main, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement. Conan avait pris son sac à dos et un gros sac, qu'il portait sur un chariot.  
Après quelques minutes d'attente, leurs bagages furent transportés dans le train, et nos héros purent rentrer dans un des compartiments. Il y en avait 16 en tout.

Notre joyeuse compagnie rentra dans le train.  
Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, les ''hôtesses'' les dirigèrent vers les compartiments, qui leurs avaient été reservés à l'avance.  
Il y avait juste assez de place pour tout le monde que Conan avait emmené, et à vrai dire, c'était beaucoup : Ran, Sonoko, Sera, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, Kogoro, le Doc Agasa, Haibara, et lui-même.

Il était double, en fait, le compartiment. Il y avait donc l'allée centrale, et une table à droite avec deux banquettes opposées sur lesquelles trois personnes de corpulence normale (trois personnes de corpulence normale = 1 Genta XD) pouvaient s'assoir, et à gauche, de même. Aussi, le plafond était assez haut, et le train comportait deux étages. Des barres en métal (vous savez, comme celles qu'il y a dans les bus, avec le petit bouton pour arrêter le bus à la prochaine station? Genta adorer faire chier le chauffeur avec ça, mais c'est une autre histoire...) étaient aussi sur le plafond.  
Les portes bagages, très espacés pour faire rentrer autant de choses qu'on le pouvait, même si ils étaient très gros, euh-... PAS de sous-entendu là-dedans, mes demoiselles, retenez vos orgasmes, étaient assez grand pour qu'un adulte, comme Kogoro, puisse s'y loger, se qui surpris les yeux avisés de Conan.

Tout un espace de la place des banquettes de gauche et de droite étaient là au fond du compartiment.  
Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était que le compartiment leur était reservé, et que des gens étaient tranquillement assis à LEUR table.

Le premier était un garçon aux cheveux courts, avec une queue de cheval dans le dos, et un air stupide, la deuxième une fille qui ne semblait pas, ma fois, être bien méchante, et un inspecteur d'âge moyen, habillé en costume.  
Le petit-groupe s'arrêta dans le compartiment.

-Excusez-nous, messieurs, mais... ce compartiment nous est réservé, tenta Kogoro, en se passant la main derrière la tête.

Aucune des trois personnes ne se décidèrent à bouger, et restèrent tous figés. Puis, le jeune homme (environ 17 ans, je l'avais précisé?), qui semblait le plus réveillé des trois, ouvrit la bouche.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on-, commença-t-il à dire. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Masumi, qui ne regardait pas ce qui se passait, puis Conan, qui lui observait attentivement l'autre jeune homme. ''Euh,'', reprit-il. ''Nan, en fait, il doit y avoir une petite erreur. Nous avons les tickets pour cette place'', dit-il en faisant signe à l'homme plus âgé de sortir les papiers. ''Et, vous aussi, semblerait-t-il ?''

Genta, Ayumi, et Mitsuhiko jouaient déjà dans le compartiment.  
Des ''La vue est tellement belle !'', ou des ''_Sugoi desu ne _?'' de Genta fusaient dans l'habitacle. Ran les calma, tandis que leurs futurs co-habiteurs se présentèrent.

-Je m'apelle Nanase Miyuki, dit la jeune fille, en saluant la petite troupe.

-Je suis Isamu Kenmochi, inspecteur de police, et voici...

-_Watashi wa... Kindaichi Hajime. Tantei-sa_ !

Le silence pesa pendant quelques secondes dans la salle, et tout le monde sembla figé. Genta, Ayumi, et Mitsuhiko, qui étaient excités comme des puces quelques moments avant, s'arrêtèrent de sautiller dans la salle.  
Ran arrêta de les gronder.  
Agasa arrêta d'essayer de faire fonctionner son nouveau portable.  
Masumi s'arrêta net, et Conan sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant quelques moments (et croyez-moi, ça n'arrivait pas souvent), avant de sourire.

''C'est donc lui, ce fameux détective...'', dit Conan, en souriant. De sous sa casquette (Haibara avait caché ses cheveux sous sa casquette pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas), celle-ci regarda la version ''femme'' de Kudo. Elle s'était crispée, avant de prendre un large sourire.

''Qu'-ce que qui lui arrive ?'', se demanda Conan, en sentant quelque chose dans son cœur... quoi ? De la jalousie ? Nan nan, il était le Détective de l'Est, et aimait... Ran, pas vrai ? Arg, tout ça était trop compliqué, mais dans tous les cas... POURQUOI, dans le nom de Dieu, la mention du nom de Kindaichi Hajime pouvait éveiller en elle un sourire qu'il ne voyait que peu, sérieux ?

Dans tous les cas, les personnes du wagon se ''réveillèrent'' de cet espèce de moment bizarre.  
-Détective ?, dit Kogoro. ''J'en suis moi-même un'', se vanta-t-il, en riant la bouche grande ouverte. ''Je suis le célèbre détective... Kogoro Mouri !''

-Comme l'astronaute ?, demanda Kindaichi, naïf des, *hum hum*, « exploits » de Kogoro.

-Waaaaaa !, s'exclama Ayumi, en pointant du doigt Kindaichi. Je vous reconnais ! Z'êtes le monsieur qui est passé à la télé lorsque je suis allé à Londres, pendant les vacances dernières!

-Effectivement, jeune demoiselle, dit Kindaichi en lançant son regard le plus séducteur, en baisant la main d'une Ayumi tout rougissante (et que je ne vous entende pas murmurer ''_Alerte Pédophile, Alerte Pédophile_ !'', coquins que vous êtes!), ''Je suis le graaaaaaaaand détective du Sud !''

Ok, LA, Conan était consterné. Le Détective du Sud ? A ce point là, il osait se compter parmi les plus grands détectives du Japon ? Donc, à l'Est, Kudo, à l'Ouest, Hattori, et maintenant au Sud, Kindaichi ? Cela promettait d'être , euh-, prometteur ? (_note de l'auteur _: ça se dit, ça ?)

Dans tous les cas, les jeunes gens se mirent d'accord sur le point qu'ils allaient devoir co-habiter, et, GRANDE COINCIDENCE DU CIEL, ils allaient au même endroit.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Heiji et Kazuha, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvés.

Conan, assis avec à sa droite, Haibara, et à sa gauche, Agasa, et en face de lui, Mitsuhiko, Genta, et Ayumi, se propulsa avec ses bras hors de son siège, glissa sur la table qui le séparait des DB, et sortit du compartiment. Enfin, essaya de sortir.

-Où vas-tu, Conan-kun ?, demanda Ran, avec sa voix de ''bonne (pas de sous-entendu, PUTAIN DE MER-) grande-soeur-qui-fait-attention-à-son-petit-frère- chéri''

-Aux... toilettes ?

-Encore ?, demanda Sonoko, en profitant pour taquiner le petit détective, avec lequel il n'entretenait pas de super-relations. ''Tu serais pas incontinent, toi ?'', demanda-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.  
Conan prit un pas de recul, irrité. Il répondit un :

-Tu veux m'accompagner ?  
Et fit signe à Agasa de venir avec lui.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du compartiment, et montèrent au deuxième étage en montant par un petit escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shinichi ?, demanda le vieil homme (pas si vieux que ça, finalement, seulement 52 ans, malgré ce que certaines peuvent croire...), en regardant le détective se coincer contre un mur, et sortant son téléphone portable.

-Hattori m'a dit qu'il est arrivé dans le wagon il y a quelques minutes, au dernier arrêt qu'on a passé... je lui envoie nos co-ordonées...

-Dis... Shinichi, tu connaissais ce garçon ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression... de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, constata-t-il, passant sa main sur son menton.

-Et moi de même, dit Haibara, en arrivant silencieuse comme un chat (ou... une chatte... ? Sous-entenduuuuuuuuuuuuu!), les bras croisés, et le visage impassible comme à son habitude. ''Mais je ne sais vraiment plus où je l'ai vu...''

Conan croisa lui aussi à son tour ses bras.''Oui, moi aussi il me dit quelque chose... sa voix, sa façon de parler, d'analyser son environnement... Mais je n'arrive plus à remettre la main sur la date de notre rencontrer, ni de sa circonstance.''

Haibara ne put répondre une remarque sarcastique, que le téléphone dans la poche de Conan vibra (… je SAIS à quoi vous pensez, c'est fou, ça, hein?), et il reçut un message.

''_Suis déjà dans ton wagon, aho ! A l air sympa ton voisin de wagon mais on va pas tenir tous dedans, quoi_''

-Ah, super, dit Conan, dans un ton aussi sarcastique que l'on aurait dit Ai. ''Bon, ils sont déjà la-bas, on y retourne.''

Les deux enfants et l'adulte refirent donc le chemin inverse, et en quelques minutes, il retournaient dans leur wagon. Ce train était quand même, Conan devait l'avouer, très beau : la tapisserie sur les murs étaient rouge et or, et la moquette sur le sol était très belle. Les couloirs étaient très spacieux, et les quelques meubles sur les côtés très beaux.

Conan poussa la porte du wagon, impatient de voir son meilleur-ami, en dehors du professeur Agasa, qu'était le détective de l'Ouest.

-Yo, Kudo ! ^^

Le voyage allait être _très_ dur.

* * *

_Tim Kudo_


	30. Les HEN sont dans le train (Fin FILE T)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :**  
Tim's Stories : Conan's Return**

* * *

On peut dire que j'étais vraiment inspiré, là O_o  
Je crois vraiment que vous avez devant vos yeux ébahis, le chapitre le plus long de Conan's Return ! Et il faut dire, je me suis bien tué pour le faire.  
Le scénario pour cette file T était dans mes placards depuis quelques temps, et j'avais plein de choses à dire : au programme de cette file T, Romance et Hommes en Noir (donc avancement énorme dans la trame!).  
Mais mesdames et messieurs, pour votre plus grand désarroi, cette file T... s'arrête là ! Pour savoir la suite, il faudra attendre APRES que la file 4 (je vous donne des indices pour cette file en bas de la page) soit sortie. Donc oui, j'ai divisé cette file T, beaucoup trop longue niveau scénario, en deux.

Ensuite ! Disons que cette fois-ci, je me suis fait plaisir niveau jeux de mots en japonais. Il y en a deux, que vous comprendrez plus ou moins, même sans connaissance en jap'.

Je vous annonce aussi que pour votre plus grand plaisir (et le plus grand plaisir de ce put*in de clavier), le prochain chapitre sera dès la semaine prochaine ! Hé, c'est les vacances, vaut mieux en profiter, non ? ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

''…'', dit Conan en regardant Heiji. En se donnant mentalement une tape sur le front. ''_C'est reparti..._''.

La pièce devint soudainement très silencieuse et Conan pouvait déjà imaginer ce que pensait Heiji à ce moment là.

-Euh-, je veux dire, ce nouveau puits à Osaka (よくどさらに = _Yo Kudo Sarani_) est très... euh-, intéressant ^^ ! *se gratte le dos de la tête*

-Rho, Hattori, quand arrêteras-tu d'appeler Conan comme Shinichi ! Ils sont cousins, mais au point de l'appeler par son nom de famille !, dit Ran.

-C'est vrai, et Heiji n'a fait que dire pendant toute le trajet ''Kudo va venir, Kudo va venir'' ! On aurait dit un pédophile !

''…'', fit Heiji, en se penchant vers Conan qui lui avait fait signe de se rapprocher.

-Tu es un... IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !, lui murmura Conan dans l'oreille. Le détective de l'Ouest fit un pas en arrière.

-Oh c'est bon, au moins, tout le monde est là. Même... (il se tourna vers Kindaichi, Nanase et l'Inspecteur Kenmochi) le détective du Sud, semblerait-t-il..., dit Heiji, en observant Kindaichi.

-Le détective de la crème ? (探偵サウス = Tantei Saucu, Saucu = Sud), en souriant à pleines dents.

''Ah ben moi qui allait dire que l'énigme du professeur Agasa me manquait...'', se dit Conan.  
-Hajime-chan !, s'exclama Nanase Miyuki. ''Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !''

''_Oui, effectivement, ça va être très long..._'', se dit Conan.

Ils devaient passer plusieurs heures dans ce train. Le compartiment était assez grand pour tous les accueillir, et arrivé une heure, la plupart des enfants commencèrent à bailler.  
Conan n'en pouvait plus, donc il changea de place, et s'installa seul sur le table derrière celle de Kindaichi et Miyuki, mais que l'on ne pouvait pas bien voir car elle était bloquée par un mur. Donc, pour voir la table et les sièges en question, il fallait se déplacer.

Conan s'avança vers cette table, et ferma les sortes de volets de la fenêtre, pour être dans le noir complet plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà : il n'était même pas 8 heures encore, en hiver, et pas un rayon de soleil n'était présent. Il sortit un manteau de son sac, et le déposa sur lui.  
Et ainsi, dans cette position, il s'endormit.

La petite foule, au devant du compartiment, ne remarqua pas l'absence de Conan. Mais ''la petite foule'' ne comptait pas Masumi.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul détective dans la pièce, car Heiji était parti à l'avant du bus pour ne faire je ne sais quoi (sûrement draguer les filles, no rage Kazuha). Donc si elle se déplaçait vers l'autre bout du compartiment, ça n'aurait l'air suspect qu'à Hajime-san, non ?

Le petit détective lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, et elle n'arrivait pas mettre la main sur qui. Et le fait que Conan ne puisse la voir, et qu'il soit endormi était une aubaine. Elle s'excusa et se leva, et alla dans l'autre partie du compartiment, s'asseyant de l'autre côté, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se pencha un peu pour voir le détective.

Rha, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir ! Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?! Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir vu, et parfaitement lui avoir parlé, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie ! QUI pouvait bien être cet enfant ? Dans tous les cas, elle était sûr qu'il ne se nommait pas juste ''Conan Edogawa''.

En se penchant vers lui, il prit de ses mains délicates ses lunettes, et les enleva.

Tiens, son visage lui disais quelque chose, maintenant. Mais toujours rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle était en train de revenir en marchant vers l'autre bout du compartiment, le train s'arrêta brusquement, et Masumi tomba sur le sol très fort, sur la tête.

-Aaaaïe, dit-elle en se frottant la tête avec sa main. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Rien ne leur répondit.

-Le train a dépassé des rails ?, dit Kogoro. C'est bizarre, j'avais lu que ça n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de ce train avant...  
Conan ouvrit soudainement un œil. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pû le réveiller comme ça-

-Haibara ?, chuchota Conan.

La petite chimiste était recroquevillée près de lui, le front en sueur, toute tremblante.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

-I-ils, ils sont l-là... !

Cela glaça Conan. Les HEN dans le train ? Non, c'était impossible !

-Mais non, tu dois te tromper, commença Conan, avant d'être interrompu par sa sonnerie de portable. Il décrocha, un SMS avait été envoyé par ''_Hattori – Portable_''. Conan lut.

''Ouais, nan en fait, tu te gourres pas. Ils sont là. Et on doit se dépêcher'', dit-il.

Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Kindaichi, tandis qu'Heiji rentra en trombe dans le compartiment.

''Ecoutez, tout le monde ! Des tueurs à gage sont là ! Ils recherchent la nee-chan'', dit Hattori, en pointa Sera du doigt. ''S'il vous plait, occhan, cachez-vous un peu, qu'ils ne remarquent pas que vous êtes Kogoro l'Endormi. Ensuite, je vais cacher Masumi, Kindaichi, tu-''

-Je sais quoi faire, dit Kindaichi. Il lança un regard à Hattori qui lui dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir : Conan vennait donc bien de lui envoyer un SMS, lui expliquant- dans les grandes lignes- la situation.

-HAYAKU !, cria Heiji.

Tout se fit très vite. Après quelques regards entre Masumi et Conan (et Masumi avait VRAIMENT l'air terrorifiée), tout le monde était près.

Kindaichi tira Conan en dehors du compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière le compartiment qui menait au couloir.  
Il passa sa main sur la pognée, ouvrit la porte, et-  
Au bout du couloir. Saké était là.  
Conan ouvrit grands les yeux.

''Ce salaud est là !''

Kindaichi, vif comme l'éclair, prit Conan par le bras, et ils entrèrent dans les toilettes.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain ?! Il n'est pas con, il va rentrer dans TOUTES les pièces, et il va-

Saké s'approchait.  
Il va absolument tous nous décapiter ! Tu sais, ''laisser aucune preuve de leur existence'', c'est leur truc !  
Il s'approchait encore plus.  
On va crever si on reste là !

Kindaichi passa sa main sur sa bouche, défit son [CENSURE] et posa son [CENSURE] sur le pot. Il prit Conan, et lui dit de se cacher derrière le pot. Le détective du Sud sortit son portable de sa poche, et s'assit.

Saké était désormais tout près. Il suffisait que Conan se fasse repéré, et TOUT LE MONDE était bon pour la mort. Ils ne laisseraient aucune preuve, aucune. Mais s'ils tuaient tout le monde, un par un, des gens auraient le temps de s'échapper, et donc de les balancer. Donc, ils devaient agir en prudence.  
Les portes étaient ''à l'ancienne'', et elles avaient un énorme trou, qui était destiné, anciennement, au cadenas. Kindaichi, sans lever la tête, sentit la présence de l'Homme en Noir. Ses petits yeux jaunes et cruels illuminèrent un instant le trou sombre du cadenas.

''_Cet homme... est sinistre'', se dit Kindaichi. ''Mais quel lien pourrait unir cet homme ténébreux et... ce détective ?_''

L'homme arrivait presque à donner des frissons à Kindaichi. Et pourtant, des corps morts et des meurtriers, il en avait vu !

Saké émit une grognement quasi-bestial, et se retira.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Kindaichi et Conan purent respirer normalement à nouveau.  
-C'était QUI ce mec ?

-Trop long à expliquer, mais il fait parti d'un groupe qui veut ma peau, et aussi celle de Sera (la fille aux cheveux courts), et il ne faut absolument pas que l'un de nous nous fassions attraper !

-Ok... Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il.  
Conan ouvrit la porte délicatement.  
-On va les retrouver. Si ça se trouve, on peut mettre Saké sous les barreaux dès aujourd'hui.

Heiji et Masumi étaient sortis par la porte vers laquelle les HEN étaient censés arriver. En ouvrant la porte, ils avaient entendu les pas d'un des Hommes en Noir.

''Et merde !'', se dit Heiji. Il regarda sur les côtés. Il y avait des vitres, qui menaient sur une des terrasses sur les côtés. ''Par là'', dit Masumi.

Heiji passa sa première jambe puis la deuxième au dessus de la rambarde de sécurité, après avoir ouvert la vitre. Une fois sur cette espèce de terrasse, il se mit à croupi, et se retourna pour parler à Masumi.

-Hé, tu- beh ?  
Elle était restée derrière la rambarde, qu'il fallait franchir en l'enjambant.  
La fille était rouge, et regardait ses pieds.  
Heiji se frappa la tête sur le visage.

-..., fit Masumi, toute rouge.

-Allez, presto ! Ils vont arriver !

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus entendre.

-Dépêche !  
La port commença à s'ouvrire.  
Heiji courut vers la fille, enroula ses bras autour de son dos et de ses épaules, et exécuta une planchette japonaise (_note de l'auteur : le judo, les mecs, le judo!_). Masumi se prit la rembarde de sécurité dans le ventre.

-Ouch !  
Le détective de l'Ouest passa sa main sur sa bouche.

-_Shut up _!

Les deux détectives rampèrent au bout de la terrasse. Chacune d'elles bordaient deux wagons.

Gin était là. Vodka aussi. Vermouth aussi.

-Aniki... Et sur la terrasse ?, demanda Vodka, avec son ton très con habituel.  
Gin se retourna vers Vodka.

-Vas-y.

Heiji faillit hoqueter. Il regarda sur le sol.  
''_Il doit bien y avoir une arme... une arme !... Oh ! Un tuyau en fer !''_

Heiji se pencha, et prit le tuyau, près à exploser Vodka s'il le fallait.

Masumi ouvrit grand les yeux.

''Mais non, il faut pas qu'il fasse ça !''

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une atmosphère très lourde. Vodka avançait de plus en plus... Ses pas semblaient résonner sur la terasse.  
Masumi se pencha, et prit un cailloux. D'un coup très rapide, et avec toute sa force, elle le jeta sur la vitre la plus proche.

-VODKA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? On continue notre chemin. On doit trouver cette salope !

-D'a...d'accord *gloups*

-Ils sont partis ?, murmura Masumi.

-Je... je crois.

Heiji se leva, et épousseta ses vêtements.  
Il regarda discrètement le couloir.

-Ils ne sont plus là ?  
-Non... on est bons, enfin, je crois.

Masumi put enfin respirer. Avant que son cœur ne s'accélère de nouveau.  
-Attends ! Conan-kun... tu as dit qu'il NOUS cherchaient, pas vrai ? Il est où, là ?

-Hey, arrête l'hyperventilation, la nee-chan. C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller.

Soudainement, le téléphone d'Heiji sonna.

''_Merde! J'avais oublié de le mettre sous silencieux_'', se dit Heiji, en grinçant des dents.  
''Le message est de Conan, au fait... Attends, je lis'', murmura-t-il.

Le seul problème, c'était que Masumi avait vu le message de notification du SMS. Et en tant qu'émetteur, il y avait marqué ''_Kudo Shinichi, foutu rival_'' sur le téléphone d'Heiji.

Pourquoi « Kudo Shinichi » ? Non, elle avait dû mal voir. Elle imaginait vraiment mal Heiji faire une erreur dans le référencement de ses contact dans le carnet d'adresses.

-Alors ?, demanda Masumi impatiemment.

Heiji ne répondit rien, ce qui eut le don de l'enerver. Alors qu'elle allait répeter ''alors'', Heiji ouvrit la bouche.

-Ils ne se sont pas faits avoir. Mais ils ont croisé la route de... Saké. Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose...  
-Un membre de l'Organisation.

Heiji fut surpris.

-Comment t'sais ça, toi ?

-Hein? Heu-, rien, enfin, je veux dire, ça doit sûrement en être un, nom, avec un nom de code pareil ? Et on peut dire que Saké (さけ) est à... euh-, éviter (さけよ = _Saké yo_) ^^'', dit Masumi, un poussant un petit rire tendu.

''_Glauque, comme fille_.''

-Bon, on reste ici, tant que les HEN ne s'ront pas sortis d'ici.

-Hein ? Mais tu sais qu'ils sont peut-être en train de tuer nos amis-, non, même, tuer des innocents, là !

Heiji s'assit sur les fesses.

-J'le sais aussi bien que toi, quoi. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire, au risque de se faire capturer ou remarquer. Kudo s'est fait attrapé par ces gens, et a failli se faire tuer. Tous des monstres dans cette organisation... Je suis sûr que le Boss doit se faire bien plaisir chaque jour-

-Ce-, ce n'est pas vrai !

Heiji regarda encore plus bizarrement Masumi, qui était maintenant assise à sa gauche.

-C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ?, demanda Heiji. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, aujourd'hui ?

-R-rien, désolée, je suis fatiguée. Bon, où en étions-nous ?

-On attends qu'ils soient partis.

-Et comment est-ce qu'on saura qu'il seront partis.  
''_Elle est conne, ma parole_''

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le train va à 100 à l'heure, tu vois ? Et je vois pas ces gars sauter d'un train qui va à cette vitesse.

*En se tappant la main sur le front* :

-Vrai, mais ils partiront quand ils auront fait QUOI ? Quand ils auront passé ce train au peigne fin ?

-Possible...

Et ce fut tout.

Ils restèrent assis comme ça jusqu'au SMS suivant de Kindaichi.

''Sommes séparés avec tantei. Ils ne sont plus là, apparemment. Vous pouvez reveni, Sonoko-san surveille les entrées''

-Super, ils n'ont plus l'air d'être là !, dit Heiji en se levant. ''Viens, on retourne en cabine. Mais il faut qu'on soit encore prudents.''

En quelques secondes (ce qui prit le plus de temps fut de passer discrètement la rambarde, et cette fois-ci, Masumi, toujours en jupe, demanda à Heiji de monter sur son dos), ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Hattori-kun, Sera-chan !, accueilli Ran, l'air soucieuse. ''Des gens bizarres sont passés dans le compartiment ! Ils avaient des cagoules !''

Conan rentra en trombe dans le wagon, avec Kindaichi derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

-TOUT LE MONDE EST LA ? PERSONNE DE BLESSE ?

Les passagers du compartiment hochèrent de la tête.

-Bon, nous ne savons pas si ces gens bizarres qui en veulent à Sera-san vont revenir. Donc il vaut mieux que nous restions sur nos gardes.  
Tout le monde respira.

-Mais qui étaient ces gens avec ces cagoules ?, demanda Ayumi, au bord des larmes, qui vint s'accrocher aux bras de Conan.

-Je-, je ne sais pas, mentit Conan. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à ses amis, mais il le fallait. ''Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'en voulaient, à Masumi et à moi.'' Il se tourna vers elle. ''Tu sais quelque chose ?''  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Masumi.

-Non... Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas..., dit-elle.

Tout le monde aurait pu la croire, mais Conan était habitué à parler à des menteurs. Ces yeux la trahissaient, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle respirait très lourdement, alors que son cœur avait eu le temps d'arrêter ses pulsions. Elle mentait. Donc, elle connaissait les Hommes en Noir. Parfait, son ''enquête'' sur elle allait avancer. Et le SMS qu'il venait de reçevoir d'Heiji...

Conan lut le message.  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Est-ce que Masumi pourrait être... ? Non, impossible !  
_Nonnononononon, clame-toi Shinichi, c'est impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas être..._

-Mais quel dommage que cette dame soit une hors-la-loi, elle avais de si jolies jambes...  
''_Hein ?_''

Conan se tourna vers Haibara, elle avait l'air terrorisée.

''_Vermouth_''

Conan entendit une voix.

-Ils sont là !

Elle venait du wagon derrière celui de Conan. Cette voix... cette voix... c'était Vermouth ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit Haibara et Masumi.  
Sans qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait vraiment, d'instinct, Kindaichi lui fit la courte échelle, et il monta dans le porte bagage, dans lequel il rentrait parfaitement tant il était prévu pour que l'on puisse faire rentrer (pas de sous-entendu) des grosses charges.

Ils se rapprochaient.  
Conan tendis sa main à Haibara, et Kogoro l'aida à monter.  
Puis Masumi.  
Conan et Haibara, allongés, et donc dans une très mauvaise position, essayèrent de soulever la jeune fille. Heiji eut à peine le temps de la pousser par ses chaussures que Vermouth, cagoulée, rentrait dans le wagon, une arme à la main.

-PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Quasiment tout le monde se glaça. Heiji resta debout.

-TOI ! ASSIED-TOI, ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE MARRANT !, cria Vodka, qui était derrière Vermouth.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à inspecter le wagon entier. Conan, Masumi et Haibara se tenaient au dessus d'eux, en respirant le moins possible.  
Leurs muscles bougeaient le moins possible. Leur respiration était lente, et presque inaudible. Les trois ''passagers'' du porte-bagage se regardaient, les yeux plus ou moins exorbités, la bouche plus ou moins tendue.

-HE, TOI ! QU'EST CE QUE TU CACHES DANS TOUS TES BAGAGES ?, demanda Vodka, en pointant ses 5 sacs replis de sous-vêtements (respectivement le sac privé, le sac personnel, le sac de drague, le sac de couchage et le sac de fiançailles. Qui a dit que Sonoko n'était pas organisée en terme de sous-vêtements?).

La pauvre jeune fille, terrorisée, les mains tremblantes, prit les cinq sac, et les donna à Vodka, qui les ouvrit tous.

Il sortit une culotte, et commença, comme un adolescent, à faire ''Oooooh...''  
Vermouth roula des yeux.

''HEY ! TU ARRÊTES UN PEU !''

L'homme de main de Gin s'arrêta brusquement, reprit les sacs, et les envoya dans la tête d'une Sonoko désormais sonnée.  
''_Aïe..._''

Vermouth, après avoir regardé sous les couettes et sous les banquettes, posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il n'y a rien ici... rah, ce petit nain moustachu (''_Ca doit être Saké_'', se dit Conan, qui aurait souri si la situation n'avait pas été si tendu) nous a encore mis sur une fausse piste ! Ramène-toi, on se barre !  
Ainsi, la tueuse commença à partir vers le bout du wagon, pour sortir. Mais avant ça, elle passa ses mains, sans regarder, sur les portes bagages en hauteur. Son poing serré s'approchait... s'approchait.. il était maintenant à deux centimètres de la main de Haibara, qui faillit hoqueter.

Bizarrement, celle-ci s'arrêta, et dessera son poing, et continua sa route, en mettant encore sa main- désormais plate- sur le porte bagages, mais en y prêtant moins d'attention.  
Elle claqua la porte derrière Vodka, et ce fut tout.

Ok, donc je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé après. Je crois qu'une fois qu'elle est partie, j'étais tellement fatigué que je suis tombé du porte bagage, et Kogoro m'a un peu rattrapé. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais si je pouvais entendre les voix autour de moi.  
Kindaichi m'a glissé à l'oreille, avant de repartir, qu'il avait mis quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson.  
Et après ça, ce fut le noir total.  
Je me suis réveillé entre 3 et 4 heures après. Appremment, nous étions tellement éreintés du voyage, que Kindaichi-kun nous a conseillé de venir à l'hôtel où il, avec sa petite-copine (_non, ''amie d'enfance'', me frappe pas!_) et l'inspecteur, allaient rester pendant une nuit. C'était sur la route de train, de toute façon, et nous n'avions pas vraiment de date fixe pour l'arrivée à l'hôtel donc nous allons rester là.

Dans tous les cas, je dois y aller, donc à plus Papa !

* * *

_File T 3 partie 1, finished !_

Booon... Si vous avez bien lu en haut (honte à vous si vous êtes dans le cas contraire), j'ai dit que je donnerai des indices pour la prochaine file.  
Déjà, ce sera de l'action pure et dure. Le scénario est dans ma tête depuis le tout début de la création de Conan's Return, donc c'est bien un produit "fini".

_Interruption - Cheminée - Saké_

Les mots clés ci-dessus sont dans leur ordre d'apparition.  
Au fait, vous pouvez à vous attendre à quelque chose, vis à vis du fait que Masumi a embrassé Conan dans la file 2, hm ? ^^

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	31. Amnésie (Début FILE 4)

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,  
_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

Chapitre 31 :

* * *

POUK !  
Attends, depuis quand le Startold publie tôt le MATIN des chapitres LONGS et qui font avancer l'INTRIGUE et qui sont à fond sur la ROMANCE ?  
Jamais. C'est pour ça que tout ce que vous venez de lire est faux.

Mais comme me l'a appris mon idole de toujours Justin Bieber (c'est du sarcasme), il ne faut jamais dire jamais, donc enjoy just like that ;)

Mots Japonais :

_A-anata dare desu ka ? = Qui- qui es-tu ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

Masumi entrouvrit l'oeil.

La première chose qu'elle pût sentir fut qu'il faisait froid. Très froid. Noël approchait, oui, et cela produisait une effet de joyeuseté chez les civils innocents.  
Mais elle n'était PAS une civile innocente.

En une semaine, elle s'était propulsée de grande-soeur à la recherche de vérité et d'un garçon mystérieux, à une jeune-femme impliquée- et selon son auteur favori, Yusaku Kudo- ''le centre de l'affaire'' dans une sorte de guerre entre organisations. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle devait combattre aux côtés de Conan Edogawa.  
Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en sois, loin de là!, mais à côté d'un détective (certes plus jeune que lui, mais aussi mur qu'un adulte) aussi mignon et intelligent que lui-  
Beh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

''_Mignon'_' ? Elle pensait vraiment ça ? Elle leva les yeux en l'air.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mignon ? Oui, indubitablement.

Elle allait se lever, qu'une énorme paresse s'empara d'elle, et elle retomba sur le lit, qui allait devenir son nouveau lit de guerre.

_''C'est la guerre, Masumi-san,'', avait dit calmement son héros de toujours, Yusaku Kudo, alors que Conan était parti faire son lit. ''Et tu es en plein impliquée dedans. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas te le dire'', ajouta-t-il, en voyant Masumi hausser un sourcil._

''Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? Ce que les médias disent est faux ?''

''Les médias... ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.'', avoua le romancier. ''Les organisations sont corrompues, et le mal est partout. Le bibliothécaire de Teitan ? Un espion. Le ramoneur de la cheminée des Suzuki ? Un journaliste infiltré. Ta meilleure amie à ton club de Jeet-Kune-Do ? Une tueuse.''

_Masumi prit un pas de recul (enfin, une fesse de recul, puisqu'elle était sur le canapé XD), les yeux écarquillés. Elle avala douloureusement._

''Et qui croire, alors ? A qui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dis... (elle regarda dans la pièce) que quelqu'un dans cette pièce n'est pas un espion ?''  
Yusaku sourit faiblement.

_''Nous avons tout ce qui nous faut pour voir si l'un de nous est un traître. Mais nous choisissons bien nos alliés. Méfie-toi de tout le monde, et à chaque fois que tu verras l'un de nous, tu peux par exemple poser une question pour voir si tu es bien face à la personne à laquelle tu penses. Mais ici est sécurisé, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.''_

Ces événements étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire.  
Elle avait été, de toute petite, une grande fan de Yusaku Kudo. Son nom seul lui évoquait un grand homme, un homme sage, courageux, et qui écrivait d'extraordinaires romans.

Mais son enfance ne comportait pas que des moments chaleureux : elle avait perdu sa mère très petite, et son père était mort un an après, alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle avait donc été élevée par son grand-frère, Shu-nii, qui venait à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment vécus dans la misère, puisque sa mère avait apparemment un métier qui payait bien, et ils avaient été laissés avec un petit héritage.

A l'école, Masumi était très populaire : elle était même la fierté de son école, qui voyait un elle un futur prodige. Les garçons se pressaient pour manger à sa table, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle était mignonne, intelligente, mais en même temps athlétique, et extrêmement sympathique.  
Mais jamais, JAMAIS elle n'était sortie avec quelqu'un, ou avait eu une relation amoureuse quelconque. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi, et avait posé la question à un ami mâle. Il avait rougis, et lui avait dit que c'était parce que son frère faisait peur (et elle le comprenait) à la plupart des garçons.  
Mais tout ça, c'était pour le collège et la primaire, qui s'était passée entre le Japon, les Etats-Unis (où elle était resté un bon moment, super pays), et la France, où elle avait fait la quasi totalité de sa scolarité en primaire.

Donc oui, elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à propos de sa vie avant _ça_.

Mais _ça_, c'est ce qui a éclairé sa vie. _Ca_, c'est sa première rencontre, la première fois qu'elle avait vu la personne qui allait devenir très rapidement le centre de son intérêt.

Elle était en... quoi, quatrième ?

_Flashback_

La future détective était assise à la banquette arrière tout au fond du bus. Une amie était à sa droite, collée à la vitre.  
Elle était en voyage scolaire avec sa classe. Ils devaient aller en classe de neige pour Noël dans un village paumé sur un des massifs montagneux les plus hauts du Japon.  
Ses cheveux- qu'elle tenait long à l'époque- cascadaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et sa combinaison bleue turquoise lui allait à ravir.

-Masumi-chan, je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?  
Elle regarda à peine le garçon.

-Non, répondit-elle, sa voix sans intonation.

-Et moi, et moi ?

-Non, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je pourrais m'assoir là ? Tu m'avais promis !

-Tu me répètes ça depuis presque un an, et donc pour te récompenser de tes efforts, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux... ''Je t'annonce que c'est toujours non.''

Le garçon, un des nombreux garçons qui lui avaient posé la question ce jour-ci, baissa la tête en un petit soupir, et retourna à sa place.  
Le car s'arrêta soudainement. Etaient-ils arrivés ?

Elle regarda par la vitre.  
Nope, ils étaient juste au beau milieu de la route.  
Soudainement, le car qui était auparavant presque vide se remplit d'élèves en combinaison de ski, remplissant les places vides. Ah ben là, elle allait forcément devoir être assise à côté de quelqu'un, super. Encore un jeune, que Masumi n'arriverait pas à se retenir de ne pas mettre un coup de pied de Jeet-Kune-Do (une de ses autres qualités qui la rendait populaire) dans la face.

-Hé, pousse-toi, c'est moi à cette place à côté d'elle !, cria un des élèves que Masumi détestait le plus, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, et qui l'avait spammée de messages pour qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur les remontes pente. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à qui cet idiot parlait, mais il devait être aussi bien que lui.

-Il y a marqué ''Ichiro le Trapéziste'' sur cette place ?, répondit l'autre voix masculine, qui venait à peine d'arriver.  
Tout le monde se tût.

-C-comment tu sais que-, qui je suis et que je suis... ?, demanda le garçon en begayant.  
Tous les yeux, mêmes ceux de Masumi, se tournèrent vers le garçon, mais malheureusement pour la future détective, il y avait trop de monde pour voir.

-C'est bien simple... Il y a hiragana de ''I'' sur l'épaulette de ta combinaison, mais qui peut aussi se lire comme c'est écrit avec cette rare variante, ''trapèze''. Tes chaussures ont leur dessus comme ridées et, tu es en chaussettes, qui montrent des signes d'usage aux mêmes endroits. Ensuite, pour me pousser, tu as utilisé le bout de tes index et annulaires, ce qui est typique des trapézistes. Enfin, tu dois être une star de ton lycée, car cette jeune demoiselle (il fit un clin d'oeil à une fille, qui rougit sur le coup) porte un badge ''I love Ichiro'' sur sa combinaison, et ce n'est pas la seule.  
Le garçon s'arrêta.  
Masumi sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

''_Cette voix... ?_''

-_A—anata dare desu ka_ ?!

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'adolescent, souriant, dise :

-_Kudo Shinichi... tantei-da_ !

Nouveau silence..., et tout le monde dans le bus applaudit.  
Masumi était maintenant intriguée à MORT (_note de Startold : _c'est le cas de le dire XD) par le garçon. Quel sens de l'observation il avait eu ! Même elle avait mis plus de temps à tout analyser ! Un rival, peut-être ? Mmm, intéressant...

Masumi fit comme si elle ne se préoccupait de rien, et elle se concentra sur sa tablette, qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

Attends... elle avait bien entendu ''C'est moi à cette place à côté d'elle'' ? Alors, si ce garçon qui l'avait draguée (enfin, ''essayé'' serait plus juste) avait dit ça, alors ça voulait dire que l'autre voulait s'assoir...

-Hey, je peux m'assoir là ?

-N-, commença Masumi, avant de remonter les yeux toute surprise, vers son interlocuteur.

''Wow'' fut la première chose à laquelle elle pût penser.

Le garçon était beau—-, non, euphémisme, très beau. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, à part quelques mèches sur le front. Il était habillé d'une combinaison noire et blanche, et semblait, sous sa combi un minimum moulante, avoir beaucoup de muscles.  
La peau blanche de Masumi commença à virer au rouge. ''_Enfin quelqu'un qui semble réveillé !_''

''Euh-, ouais, vas-y'', finit-elle par dire, en se maudissant elle-même de ne pas avoir été assez rapide.

Elle continua de, sois-disant, ''jouer'' sur sa tablette, mais elle sentit le détective s'assoir, tout en étant assez loin d'elle.  
Puis, une autre jeune fille, en combinaison bleu clair et un bonnet tout kawai (_note de Startold :_ C'est MOI qui ai écrit ça ? XD), les cheveux bruns atteignant plus ou moins sa taille.  
Sans demander quoi que ce soit, Shinichi se rapprocha de Masumi, qui se sentit rougir- à nouveau!- pour laisser s'assoir la jeune fille.  
''_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? Est-ce que ce serait..._'', se dit-elle, déçue sur la fin. ''_… sa petite copine ?_''  
Masumi soupira, et posa sa tête sur la plage arrière du bus.

''Mais attends, ce n'est pas là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois'', se dit Masumi, dans son lit. ''La première fois... je crois que c'était...''

Elle sentait quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

Jodie rentra dans la pièce. Et... Conan, qui regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Comment tu te sens, Masumi-chan ?, demanda Jodie, avec sa voix de Maman préoccupée. ''Un de vous deux est toujours mal en point à la fin de chaque mission'', dit-elle. ''Rha, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait un vote pour savoir si tu allais nous aider ou pas !''

-Pardon ?, demanda Masumi, qui cherchait toujours à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. ''Vous avez voté... ?''

-Ce n'est rien d'important, Masu-chan, dit la professeur d'anglais. ''Mais nous avons voté pour ta sécurité, et même malgré nos sentiments humains, nous avons été forcés à te faire intégrer dans notre groupe... I'm so sorry'', dit-elle, une petite larme dans les yeux.

-Ce—ce n'est rien. La blessure n'est pas ''si'' grave, je devrais arriver à tenir debout. Mais je dois admettre que je n'avais rien vu de tel que votre technique pour enlever les balles logées dans le corps, Jodie-sensei, finit-elle par dire sur un faible sourire.

-Bon, rétablie-toi bien, Masu-chan ! Je vais t'apporter de la soupe, si tu as faim, attends-

Jodie se leva, et elle croisa le regard de Conan, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il préférait qu'elle ne revienne pas du tout. Celle-ci hocha de la tête, et sortit.  
Conan resta debout, à fixer l'endroit où Jodie était assise.

Silence. Super

Conan déglutit, puis regarda Masumi, qui n'avait pas l'air bien en forme, et qui en plus ne le regardait pas.  
Elle avait l'air belle, comme ça, les cheveux étalés sur le coussin, des reflets du soleil éclatant sur sa chevelure, et ses beaux yeux à motié fermés...  
Conan se ressaisit avant qu'il ne commence à tomber de la bave sur le sol, tant son visage était angélique, et son corps parfait.

-Dooooonc..., commença Conan, en s'asseyant sur le lit, devant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avant.

La jeune femme passa sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler.

-C'est bon, je vais bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, hein..., dit-elle, toute détendue.

''_Allez, dernier déglutissement, et je me lance...'_'  
-Je-je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit Conan.  
Masumi le regarda, interloquée. Sa tête exprimait sans aucun doute le questionnement.

-Qu-quoi ?

Conan fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, pour ce qu'il s'est passé..., il rougit.

Masumi le regarda bizarrement, ces longs cils levés.

-Hé ?

-Tu sais, pendant qu'on tombait !, dit Conan, en commençant à s'impatienter.  
…

-Je ne m'en souviens... plus... ?

Conan se figea.  
De l'_amnésie_.

* * *

Cliiiiiiiiiiff-haaaaaaaanger ! Et je dois dire qu'il est peut-être mon préféré depuis le début de Conan's Return ! ^^  
Donc, on a fait un grand pas dans la relation Conan/Shinichi - Masumi. D'abord, on apprend qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, puis qu'à la base, Masumi trouvait Shinichi attirant...

Sinon, je vais répeter pour une énième fois qu'il vfaut absolument que vous vous rendiez compte que les files T sont là pour faire le LIEN avec la file normale ! Et dans ces files T, des indices et codes sont cachés un peu partout, pour résoudre les énigmes des files normales.

Aussi ! Je ferai peut-être un chapitre spécial sur ça, mais sachez qu'il y a bel et bien un boss de l'Organisation dans Conan's Return, et que vous pouvez chercher dès maintenant comment, par exemple, Conan a fait pour survivre à l'avalanche ;)  
Je vous dis donc, à dans... une semaine, pour le vrai début de la file 4 ;)

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	32. De mieux en mieux

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,  
_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

POUUUUUK, tout le monde !  
Nouveau chapitre today, qui est la deuxième partie de la File 4.  
D'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est encore PLUS long que tous les précédents, on fait vraiment du lourd (mon objectif personnel étant de dépasser les 60 000 mots XD). C'est à partir du "cliffhanger" de ce chapitre que l'intrigue de la file 4.  
Au fait, continuez à chercher des indices sur qui est Anokata, comment Conan a fait pour survivre, etc. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

Conan sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il regarda la jeune femme dans le lit avec une tête inexpressive.  
Formidable.  
Donc, juste après l'avoir embrassé, EMBRASSE, est-ce que c'était obligé, par Kami, qu'elle perde la mémoire, sérieusement ?

Conan allait lui parler, parce qu'il le voulait, vraiment, même s'il était assez réticent, de ce qui s'était passé, et comment leur relation avait évoluée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était amnésique (youpi), tout ça tombait à l'eau, et c'était, pour elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Retour à la case départ.

-Euh-, super. Ok-, d'accord, enfin, je-, je...

Ok, donc MAINTENANT, il bégayait ? MAINTENANT il n'était plus sûr de lui ? Génial, de mieux en mieux.  
Alors qu'il se leva aussi vite qu'une fusée pour aller prévenir Jodie, Masumi le rattrapa par la manche de sa chemise.

-Attends... Reste avec moi, dit-elle avec peu d'assurance, et une voix fébrile qui faisait presque pitié au détective.

Se voyant obligé d'accorder ce que Masumi demandait (hé, se faire shooter par un sniper, ce n'est pas rien!), celui-ci rapprocha sa chaise du lit.  
Il prit sa main froide entre ses deux mains chaudes, et la détective se laissa faire, fermant un peu les yeux, et laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté du coussin.  
Son cerveau réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure tandis qu'il frottait lentement la main froide entre les siennes.

''_Elle s'est faite shootée par un sniper. Bon, heureusement, la balle ne l'as que frôlée en grande partie, mais une autre est arrivée plus profondément. Elle serait capable de marcher, mais je ne sais pour combien de temps..._''

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la force exercée sur la main se relâcha, et Masumi tomba à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Ou c'était ce qu'il pensait, dans tous les cas.  
Conan interrompu sa reflexion pour juste regarder la détective. Ses jambes étaient étalées et droits sur le lit, la tête légèrement inclinée. Elle avait l'air paisible... Il regarda son visage. Sa peau blanche reflétait légerement les quelques rayons de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Ses lèvres rosées étaient détendues, et ses longs cils se voyaient dans la semi-obscurité. Elle était... belle.

''_Belle ?_''

Avait-il vraiment pensé ça de la personne qui avait été sa sœur pendant si longtemps, et pour qui il n'avait jamais eu d'autres sentiments qu'amicaux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce que la voir maintenant sur le seuil de ses 17 ans avait changé les choses ?!

Il secoua sa tête. La détective le vit d'un coin de l'oeil. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Elle bailla un moment, rouvrit les yeux, et s'assit sur le lit.

-Bon, combien de temps suis-je endormie, et qu'ai-je raté pendant ce temps ?, demanda-t-elle à Conan.

-C'était avant hier que tu t'es faite tirée dessus. Nous sommes allés à une course de voitures hier, et-, ah, au fait, Ran, Sonoko et Kogoro-ojii-san savent que je suis vivant.

Masumi eu un petit moment de choc, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit qu'il fallait que le moins de gens possible sachent que tu es... vivant ?, rajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... James, ou Yusaku, je ne sais plus, a demandé à Jodie de leur dire. Je vais leur demander pourquoi, mais je pensais que ça compromettrait les plans.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la pièce.

''_Mais si Ran-chan est au courant pour Conan-kun... alors... ils vont renouer leurs liens... passer du temps ensemble..._'', remarqua-t-elle, dans sa tête.

''_Mais attends, qu'est-ce que je RACONTE ? Je-, je m'en fiche s'ils renouent leurs liens, ce n'est pas comme s'il était à moi, ou comme si je l'ai-_''

-Bon, est-ce que tu tiens debout, ou pas ? Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner ?, proposa le garçon (''_Non, l'homme_'', rectifia Masumi dans sa tête) en se levant. Elle remarqua qu'il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, toujours sa même montre sur le poignet, mais en chaussures du FBI (note de l'auteur : chaussures offertes à tous les agents à partir d'un certain grade, mais ça, c'est pour plus tard. Elle sont noires et très confortables, dans tous les cas). Etait-il en mission, ou... ?

-Non, c'est bon, c'est gentil, dit-elle, toujours aussi faible, en se levant. Elle se servit du mur pour se mettre debout, fit quelques pas, et trébucha. Conan (vive les reflexes) la rattrapa en passant ses mains autour de sa taille, ce qui le mit dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable.

-Tu veux pas que je te porte, plutôt ?, proposa-t-il, non sans-gêne.

-Je-, je veux bien, répondit-elle, en se sentant légèrement rougir. ''_Ok, donc LA tu peux plus dire qu'il n'est pas un minimum attirant, Masumi._''  
Conan se retourna, et s'accroupit (note de l'auteur : position 56-, euh, quoi ?) devant elle. La détective passa ses jambes (pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'écrire du hentai?) entre ses bras, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Le détective se releva, le poids de Masumi (bon, elle n'était pas bien lourde, mais l'entraînement intensif du FBI rendait la tâche moins compliquée), qui cria laissa un petit cris de surprise. Elle lança un joyeux ''You-houuu ^^ !'', contente de pouvoir être portée au lieu de marcher, et s'accrocha à Conan.  
Ok, première épreuve, la porte. Il allait devoir s'accroupir pour qu'elle ne s'éclate pas la tête sur le pied de porte.

''Ugh, c'est dur'', se dit-il, en marchant le plus lentement possible.

-Ca va, là-haut ?, demanda Conan, à bout de souffle.

-Ca va, ca va, répondit-elle, guillerette. Bon, au moins, ça aura servi à la mettre de bonne humeur (ne JAMAIS mettre en colère un membre de la famille Sera, je vous l'avais déjà dit ? XD)  
Conan réussi à passer derrière la porte. Epreuve deux, les escaliers en métal, qui passaient des deux côtés de la grande salle de la maison d'Agasa, et qui étaient complétement ouverts sur le salon.  
Le détective marcha une marche après l'autre, de peur de se faire un auto-croche patte.  
Jodie, qui était dans le coin ''cuisine'' de la grande salle se retourna, et elle sentit ses yeux tomber de ses orbites.

-Ok, so, you've just woke up, and you're already tiring Conan ?, (''Ok, donc, tu viens à peine de te réveiller, et tu fais déjà travailler Conan ?'') dit-elle, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Non, c'est rien *respire très lourdement*, juste *peuf peuf* un peu... fatigant, finit-il par dire, en se touchant la joue, Masumi toujours sur son dos, continuait de rire, en poussant des « Hi-aaaa ! » ou des « Toro toro ! », visiblement assez joyeuse.  
Masumi commençait à tomber de son dos, donc Conan se pencha pour la faire un peu remonter, et essaya de la soulever avec ses mains en arrière. Malheureusement, sa main, au lieu de toucher les jambes de la jeune fille, effleurèrent une ''autre surface'' (blanche, avait déduit Conan, inconsciemment), ce qui la fit trembler et rougir. Le détective, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, tourna aussi au rouge, tituba en arrière, et tomba à la renverse, sur un des canapés-lits du salon, dans une position... que je vous laisse imaginer, mais dont un adolescent en pleine puberté ne se plaindrait pas.

Masumi s'était donc étalée sur le canapé, tandis que Conan s'était plutôt éclaté sur le carrelage froid du professeur. Celle-ci était habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un T-Shirt, et la vue que Conan avait sur sa jupe était assez... profonde, disons.

Il rougit profusément, et ferma les yeux. Il allait se faire exploser avec un double-kick arrière digne d'une maître de Jeet-Kune Do.

Jodie essayait de cacher un fou rire, tandis que Masumi poussa un petit cris de surprise, en étalant sa main sur sa jupe pour la descendre, et en serrant les jambes.

-Pousse toi de lààààààà !, cria-t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie, tout rouge encore.

Conan se leva à la vitesse de la lumière (où à la vitesse de Kogoro quand il voyait des filles à la plage. M'enfin...), et se releva, époussetant ses vêtements, et regardant le sol.

-C'est bon, c'est finish, tout ça ?, demanda Jodie, qui n'en pouvait plus de se tenir de rire, et qui avait failli faire tomber les saladiers.

-D—désolé, dit Masumi, qui elle aussi rougissait. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, et dit à Conan. : ''Tu aurais pû faire plus attention !'', en essayant de feindre la colère.  
Conan répliqua, mais Jodie n'entendais même plus. Ce qu'elle voyait l'avait touchée.  
Elle se sentait un peu coupable de la ''disparition'' de Conan, pendant ces deux ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment directement de sa faute, mais tout de même.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de vie pendant ces deux ans, mais il n'était pas près de ses proches, mais toujours en compagnie de James, et de Jodie, qui était devenue une vraie amie pour Conan. Pendant ses deux ans, il avait enchaîné mission sur mission, il passait des heures à s'entraîner, soit à tirer, soit en combat au corps à corps. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévolu : il se levait très tôt pour partir s'entraîner, puis il mangeait, repartait s'entraîner, et c'était comme ça par ''vagues'', de temps en temps.  
Il avait aussi passé du bon temps, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais il avait été sans ses amis, avec aucune connexion à son passé, pendant très longtemps. Et James et Jodie étaient devenus sa seule famille pendant un moment.

Mais même maintenant qu'il était sorti ''de l'ombre'', en tout cas pour plusieurs de ses amis, il considérait toujours James et Jodie comme sa famille, et ils étaient au même statut qu'Heiji par exemple.

Et justement, ce qu'elle voyait lui rappelait ses ''vieux'' souvenirs. Ceux de quand Conan et Masumi vivaient dans la même maison (Masumi lui avait proposé de vivre chez elle, en lançant un regard à Conan que celui-ci, bizarrement, compris, et il avait accepté). Conan avait été joyeux de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un, mais elle se souvenait aussi qu'il avait été extrêmement attristé lorsqu'il avait appris que Ran sortait avec Araïde. Il s'était défoulé sur une des machines d'entraînement de Jodie comme jamais avant, et seuls Heiji, Masumi, Haibara, et même Saguru avaient pu lui faire redonner goût à la vie.

Donc, Conan se leva. ''C'est toi qui aurait pû faire attention.'', grommela-t-il en remettant ses vêtements en place.

-Moi ? Hey, c'est toi qui a trébuché, non ?

''_Et c'est reparti.'_', se dit Jodie, souriant un peu. Peut-être que Conan et Masumi se chamaillaient beaucoup, mais ce n'était que pour cacher leur lien spécial. Dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un lien s'était créé entre eux. Ils pouvaient comprendre ce à quoi l'autre pensait, étaient au même niveau d'intellect (ils étaient classés dans les personnes les plus intelligentes au monde, aux côtés d'Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru, Miyano Shiho, Bill Gates, et tous ces autres cerveaux. Les QI de Sera et de Conan étaient estimés à 240, mais Jodie pensaient qu'ils s'approchaient de 300. Conan avait scoré un perfect sur le test alpha de Mensa, et Masumi étaient arrivés à un demi-point derrière lui), et, Conan l'avait dit à Jodie un jour sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, ''partageaient des points communs''. Et elle se posait encore la question de ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais le moment était assez mal choisi pour que la jeune scientifique collègienne, Ai Haibara, sorte de la cave à pas lents, comme à son habitude.  
Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe, le portable de Conan à la main. Sans dire moi, elle lui jeta son portable dans les mains. Se retournant, elle lui dit :  
-Yusaku-san t'envoies ce message. Bonne chance pour votre mission, dit-elle en regardant Conan et Masumi, qui haussa un sourcil.

Conan regarda le SMS.

''_M& toi, séance d'ouverture au public du Terbax Building. Suivez mes instructions._''

De mieux en mieux.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	33. 1er meeting des Hommes en Noir

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :  
_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_

* * *

Vous rêviez d'un chapitre qui fait avancer la relation entre Conan et Masumi ? Un chapitre avec les Hommes en Noir ? Merde, un chapitre avec le BOSS DE L'ORGANISATION QUI APPARAIT ?! Alors, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte cliqué sur la bonne fic.  
Ce nouveau chapitre de Conan's Return, troisième partie de la file 4 (pour la longueur de cette file, ce sera un peu comme celle de la file 1), fait incroyablement avancer l'intrigue. Et en plus, y'a des indices disséminés pour les fans harcore qui veulent absolument savoir qui est Anokata, comment Conan a survécu, pourquoi Masumi est impliqué, etc.. Alors, bonne lecture, les détectives ;)  
(oh, et vous trouviez que les 5 derniers chapitres n'étaient pas assez long ? Regardez celui-ci et osez le dire B-) )

* * *

_Chapitre 33 :_

Celui-ci se donna un coup mental dans le visage. ''_C'était OBLIGE que ce soit maintenant ? Alors que Masumi n'a pas recouvré la mémoire _?''

Il se rendit compte, perdu dans ses pensées, que les deux femmes (ah, trois, Haibara est cachée derrière la porte. Vive le talent de déduction) le regardaient intensément, sur l'air de dire : ''Alors, alors ?''. -Je-, commença-t-il à dire. Jodie fronça les sourcils. ''ON doit... aller à une ouverture d'un building en plein centre de Tokyo. Le Terbax Building.'' Haibara écarquilla les yeux. Masumi respira un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et Jodie fronça les sourcils.

''Le-, la T-, Terbax Building ?'', demanda-t-elle, tremblante. Conan vit, dans l'ouverture de la porte, qu'Haibara était teriffiée. Il lui fit, d'un discret geste de la main, signe qu'il lui parlerai après.

-Ca... vous dit quelque chose ?, demanda Conan aux deux femmes.

Celles-ci se regardèrent. Conan remarqua que Masumi n'était pas coiffée, et que des boucles de ses cheveux arrivaient sur ses joues. Il rougit légerement, et sentit Haibara, toujours derrière la porte, faire un petit sourire, et rouler des yeux. ''_Baka.'_'.

-Non, ça ne nous dit rien, dit Masumi. ''Mais, attends, si j'ai bien entendu... je dois venir avec toi, pas vrai ?'', demanda-t-elle, des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha tellement de Conan que celui-ci sentit sa respiration sur son visage (et dans ces cas là, les entraînements du FBI pour porter sa concentration sur le sol est TRES utile). ''J'ai donc l'autorisation de Kudo-san lui-même pour veniiiiiir !'', dit-elle, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Le jeune détective regarda l'agent du FBI dans les yeux, l'air implorant. Jodie pouvait déjà imaginer ce dont il parlait.

''Tu vas pas le laisser faire ! Elle peut pas venir, quand-même ! Elle est faible, elle s'est faite tirée dessus !'' ''Je suis désolée, mais tu sais que c'est ton père le leader, pas moi. Mais ça m'embête autant que toi.''

Conan eut très envie de son donner une frappe dans le visage. Masumi ne devait PAS venir en mission avec lui, c'était trop dangereux ! Ils avaient convenu avec son père qu'ils ne mettraient pas Masumi en mission, alors pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'il revienne sur sa promesse ?

La jeune détective, pendant ce temps, sautait littéralement de joie dans la pièce. Elle avait ENFIN le droit d'aller en mission avec son Conan-. Elle s'arrêta net. ''Son'' Conan ? Gné ? Elle écarquilla à sois-même ses yeux. Depuis quand il était ''son'' Conan ? Enfin ! Il n'appartenait à personne, mais... Elle rougit. -Ça va ?, demanda Jodie, en souriant à moitié. ''Je crois que je sais à quoi tu penses...'''. ARG, Jodie avait toujours eu le talent pour la narguer, et appuyer pile au bon endroit. Pas de sous-entendu, l'auteur tient à préciser.

Masumi rougit encore plus, mais essaya de le cacher, si que ne fit que redoubler de rougeur.

-B—bon, dans tous les cas, dit-elle, ''en quoi consiste la mission'' ?

Elles se tournèrent vers Conan, qui était assis dans le canapé, en train de réfléchir. Il se tourna vers elles.

-Nous devons juste pour l'instant nous diriger vers le building. Il enverra la suite des instructions quand on y sera, et- ah, un nouveau SMS !

Les jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent de Conan, et regardèrent au dessus de l'écran.

''Préparez-vous bien. Armes à feu comprises. Apportez aussi votre cerveau.'' -Apportez votre cerveau ?, demanda Jodie en lâchant un petit rire forcé. ''C'est un moyen de dire qu'il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse ?''.

-Je pense que oui, dit-il en souriant. Mais on ne peut faire que attendre, à part...

Jodie interromput Conan.

-Attendre _quoi _? Il ne nous a pas donné la date, si ?

-Non, mais c'est pour l'ouverture du Terbax Building, non ? Donc, c'est pour demain soir, 22 heures.

Au moins, ça laisserai du temps à Masumi de récupérer. Car même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle n'était, en ce moment, pas en état d'effectuer une mission, et en plus, avec CONAN. Elle ne voulait pas le gêner, elle voudrait être digne de lui, pouvoir faire les missions que demandaient James et Yusaku, les deux leaders de leur groupe (Yusaku étant le plus le leader, James étant le spécialiste du FBI).

-Bon, dit Jodie. Repose-toi tant que tu peux, puisqu'ils ont l'air d'insister que tu viennes à cette mission, même si j'ignore pourquoi... mais rha, ils ne devraient pas te mettre sur des missions, alors que tu n'es pas encore entraînée !

-M—Mais, je, enfin, mon grand-frère m'avait entraîné au Jeet-Kune-Do, dès mon enfance, alors, je peux, je peux me débrouiller, non ?

-La force et la technique ne font pas tout, Masumi-chan. Il y a d'autres choses à apprendre...

Masumi se tourna vers Conan, qui réfléchissait toujours.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, mais bon, on peut toujours faire sans, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Dans une grande pièce noire_, au même moment

Autour d'une table ovale se trouvaient des hommes et femmes assis, tous vêtus de noir. Il étaient arrangés sous-forme hiérarchique, les plus proches du siège principal étaient Gin, à la droite du siège, et Vermouth, à sa gauche. Suivaient ainsi les plus gradés, comme Bourbon, à la droite de Vermouth, car il faisait partie de sa section, puis Saké à la gauche de Gin, suivi de Korn et Chianti. A côté de Bourbon se trouvait la place de Kir, mais qui était absente à la réunion. Le siège principal, celui d'Anokata, était vide. Il y avait seulement une sorte de radio devant le siège, duquel Anokata devait parler, sa voix étant modifiée pour éviter qu'on ne le reconnaisse. Vermouth et Gin étaient les seuls à cette table qui semblaient connaître l'identité du boss de l'Organisation, mais personne ne parlait de lui, c'était une sorte de sujet à ne pas mettre dans une conversation. Et les membres eux-mêmes ne se parlaient pas autant que ça, à part Bourbon et Vermouth, qui avaient formé une forme de relation platonique, et ils opéraient ensemble la plupart du temps.

Mais ils n'étaient PAS là pour prendre le café, non. Ils allaient parler de quelque chose de plus important.

La vérité sur Conan Edogawa.

Nan j'déconne LOL MDR PTDR, espèce de poissons à l'eau, z'avez pas vu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? XD LOL

[L'auteur tient à s'excuse de cette blague toute pourrie, qui est... tombée à l'eau!]

Bon. Ils étaient là pour parler de quelque chose d'important, de très important. L'affaire s'était appelée ''Kir case'', et le Boss voulait des explications.

''Donc'', dit la voix dans la radio, qui était Anokata. ''Nous sommes là pour discuter de l'affaire de Kir. Gin, je t'en prie.'' Le grand homme aux cheveux argentés se leva, son chapeau étant toujours sur sa tête. Il regarda les membres un par an, un souriant, tapotant légèrement sa chaussure botée contre le sol. Son beretta lui démangeait déjà, qui allait être sa prochaine victime?-

-Nous sommes là, dit-elle en souriant de son regard meurtrier, pour parler de l'imposteur !, finit-il par crier. Vermouth se leva.

-Je demande droit de parole !

''Droit de parole accordé, Vermouth.''

-Explique-toi, Gin ! En quoi Kir, notre meilleur snipeuse (elle entendit Chianti et Korn lâcher un rire moqueur, et un regard noir de Vermouth les faire taire), est-elle une imposteur ?

-Je demande droit de parole !, cria Chianti, l'oeil fou, comme à son habitude.

''Droit de parole refusé, Chianti'', dit le Boss d'une voix cruelle, comme à son habitude. Bien que sa voix était modifiée, on pouvait quand-même entendre son intonation de voix, si il faisait semblant d'être touché, s'il se moquait, s'il était en colère, et ce genre de chose. Et là, le Boss s'était pris un malin plaisir à refuser à Chianti, comme à son habitude, la parole. ''Gin, continue.''

-Si cette femelle ne m'avait pas coupé la parole, dit Gin en lançant un regard mauvais suivi d'un léger sifflement de Bourbon, j'aurais pû continuer ma phrase. Kir a effectué, depuis que Monsieur l'a acceptée chez nous, 209 missions, dont 48 à l'étranger. Dans ses missions, les plus importants furent de détruire ce traître d'Akai Shuichi, de tuer Nagayaki Hara, la sœur de l'informaticien Yoshiaki Hara, de voler les menottes sur lesquelles étaient les empreintes digitales de... Sherry (il se lécha les bouts des lèvres), et de comettre divers attentats sur des hommes politiques. Notre cheeeer Bourbon et moi-même (il se tourna vers Amuro Tooru) avons remarqué qu'elle mettait un efford de plus en plus amoindri dans les attentats de politiciens, qui ont été pour la plupart déjoués.

-Je demande le droit-

''Ca suffit Vermouth !'', cria Anokata dans la radio.

''Gin.''

-J'ai mené, avec Saké, une enquête de mon côté, et je peux maintenant affirmer... que Kir est de la CIA ! Tous dans la salle de conférence émirent un bruit. Vermouth eut l'air horrifiée, Saké resta sterne mais fronça les sourcils, Korn et Chianti se regardèrent, et seul le Boss ne fit aucun bruit.

-Je demande le droit de parole !, dit Vermouth en se levant.

''Droit de parole accordé, Vermouth'', dit Anokata.

Vermouth se leva de son siège, et marcha lentement autour de la table, dévisageant petit-à-petit chacun des membres présents dans la salle (ok, A PART la radio). Sa combinaison de style ''biker'' frottait sur sa peau, et rien qu'en marchant, les membres entendaient des bruits de Kir (euh-, de cuir!).

-Dis-moi, Gin... pourquoi as-tu mené ta petite enquête de ton côté, sans nous prévenir, ni même prévenir..., dit-elle en se tournant vers la radio. ''Monsieur ?''

-Je demande le droit de parole !

''Droit de parole accepté, Gin''

-C'était une enquête personnelle qui ne mettait en AUCUN CAS en danger notre organisation, pourquoi aurais-je dû en parler ? Me dis-tu tout ce que TOI, tu as dans la tête, cracha-t-il.

-Je demande le droit de parole !

''Droit de parole accepté.''

-Et que ferais-tu si tu savais MES secrets, hm ? Dans tous les cas, tu montreras tes preuves à Monsieur, mais tu sais ce qu'il t'attends si ce que tu as malgracieusement deviné est faux...

-Je connais les dangers, et ce n'est pas toi qui va me les apprendre, Vermouth !, rugit Gin, en se levant. Vermouth se contenta de sourire.

''Du calme !'', grogna Anokata, sa voix toujours distordue par un quelconque logiciel informatique. ''Nous parlerons à la fin, Gin.''

-Je demande droit de parole !, dit Bourbon, en se levant.

''Droit de parole refusé, Bourbon. Nous allons discuter de votre prochaine mission, Gin et Bourbon, dans laquelle tu auras besoin plusieurs hommes de main : la ''Terbax Building Case''.''

Vermouth et les autres sortirent de la salle. Une fois dehors, elle sortir son téléphone.

Masumi passa la journée affalée dans le canapé, soit en train de dormir, de lire, ou de parler avec Conan. Celui-ci était resté à son chevet pendant quasiment toute la journée, ne s'absentant que lorsqu'il le fallait. Il allait la quitter justement pour aller parler à Haibara.

Il quitta le fauteuil en face de là où elle était allongée, et lâcha sa main (parce que OUI, ils se tenaient la main. ''C'est elle qui a insisté !'', avait dit Conan pour sa défense en parlant avec Jodie, qui n'avait fait que lui sourire). Masumi eut l'air déçue pendant un moment, mais ferma les yeux, s'endormant quasi-instantanément, un sourire sur le visage pendant le début de son sommeil. Conan resta debout, stoïque, à la regarder dormir.

Il rougit un peu.

Puis fronça les sourcils.

''_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kudo ?! Tu regardes une fille-, ok, une détective de QI de plus de 200, mais bon!- en train de dormir, et tu ROUGIS ?! Raaah !_'', puis, il continua son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte menant vers l'escalier, qui lui-même venait vers le ''repère'' d'Haibara, l'endroit où elle passait le plus claire de son temps : le laboratoire. Il y avait tout ce qui fallait pour ses experiences, mais aussi un lit si elle voulait dormir entre temps et reprendre le travail. Elle était en train de saisir sur son clavier, quand Conan heurta la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Kudo ?, demanda-t-elle, en continuant de taper sur le clavier.

Conan l'examina pendant quelques secondes les sourcils en l'air.

-Que sais-tu du Terbax Building ?

Elle arrêta de saisir. Elle se retourna. Elle s'approcha de Conan, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Oh putain. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

* * *

De QUOI Conan peut-il bien parler ?! La suite... dans une semaine, avec des chapitres toujours plus longs, toujours meilleurs !

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


End file.
